Life Behind The Cameras
by dj-ssdd
Summary: What happens when you're ok with not having a date in the last 5 years and your friends arent ok with it? I'll tell you... some blind dates and feelings for multiple guys at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO HERE'S A NEW ONE THAT I STARTED THAT IS DEDICATED TO MY OKLAHOMAN BUDDY MICHELLE :P HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. BTW FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, WETHER ITS GOOD OR BAD, I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SO LET ME KNOW

Chapter 1

I stood there singing along with all the songs as I watched my big brother play the bass for the band he's in. I'm more into just rock but I love the band and the people in it. When my brother told me that he was in a band I was so proud and happy for him. Then when he told me who the lead singer was, I was ecstatic cause I had worked with her for almost 7 years. I hadn't seen her since she left. So I go to as many shows as I can to hang with the band. I've only been to like 5 shows though. As I sing along I look at the crowd, the band gets amazing crowd reactions. There usually isn't a huge crowd but most punk shows there isn't.

"Ok this next song, we're gonna need some help" Amy scanned the crowd "Michelle get your ass up here" So I did "I know you know this song so lead the crowd" I saluted her

The song starts and after a bit Amy starts singing as I start bowing "Bow down, accept The Luchagor" I stand back up "You can't deny The Luchagor" I throw my fist in the air and yell 'The Luchagor' as the rest of the band says it and the crowd does the same. "Oath you take no backing out stand up and shout The Luchagor. Time has come, you must repent, fight to defend The Luchagor" then I run over and grab my brothers mic and sing the rest with Amy "Trust what I say, let him lead the way. Soon you will see MANIFEST DESTINY" they play a little more, then Shane does his little solo and they start the song over just one more time "Bow down, accept The Luchagor. You can't deny The Luchagor. Almighty presence, strength within, do not ignore The Luchagor. Time has come, you must repent, fight to defend The Luchagor. Trust what I say, let him lead the way. Soon you will see MANIFEST DESTINY!" and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for coming out everyone. We'll be hangin out at the merchandise booth over there" Amy pointed to the corner of the room where it was set up "Come on over, talk about stuff, buy stuff, we'll sign stuff. Thanks again" Amy finished then we all walked over to the booth.

"Thanks Mudge. Ya know Amy; we might kick you out and make Mudge the lead singer" Shane said which got him the look from his girlfriend Amy.

"Thanks for the offer Shane but I don't think I could put up with my brother for that long" I grinned as I leaned against my brother

"Hey" Jay said, offended

"It's ok bro, I still love ya" I gave him a hug "Besides, I love my job too much"

"I'm never gonna forgive you for that" Amy joked

"Hey now, you know I was on your side. Besides, that one was over Stephs head even, she didn't wanna do it. But Vince was so persistent on that one" I explained

"I know, you and I both went to him multiple times about it" Amy added

Ok, so that the conversation Amy and I just had will make more sense, how about I tell you a little about myself…

My name is Michelle Katherine Hedberg; I have one brother who is older than me. His name is Jay Leslie Hedberg. We grew up in Connecticut, right next door to the McMahons. Jay wasn't really friends with Shane or Stephanie. We all would go hang out every now and then and they'd be alright. They weren't enemies so we didn't have to worry about fights. Jay is Shane's age and I'm Stephanie's age, actually Steph and I were born on the same day, September 24, 1976. Steph and I are best friends. Have been since we were like 3. We went to college together for the same thing and we both got the same job. Well not THE SAME job. She's head of creative at the WWE. Now I'm just on creative, but I am higher up on creative, I'm one below her. Nobody, superstar wise, knows I'm on creative, and I'd like it to stay that way. Cause I've seen some of the superstars get chummy with creative writers in hopes of better storylines. So I don't want to have to think about if people are being friends with me cause they like me or cause I'm on creative. But I am known as 'The Adopted McMahon' Vince and Linda were always like my second parents. I always called them 'mom' and 'dad' and my parents didn't mind. I've grown a lot closer to Vince and Linda in the past 10 years cause a couple months after I graduated high school Jay and I's parents got killed in a car accident. A semi ran a red light and plowed right into them. Jay always got along with Vince and Linda too, he wouldn't go as far as to call them 'mom' and 'dad' though.

I've always been well liked by pretty much everybody, not necessarily friends but well liked, even throughout school. Although I've only been in 2 relationships. Both were pretty lengthy. I dated Shane throughout middle school. Growing up I had a crush on him and I guess when I was in 6th grade he realized that and asked me out. I was in middle school dating a high school guy. My 8th grade year was his freshman year in college, which was cool too. But after that year we both decided that it just wasn't meant to be. I think we just fell out of love so the break-up was mutual. We're still good friends though. While I was growing up Steph and I would go travel with Vince every now and then. Once we got to high school, we went as often as we could. That's where I got my second boyfriend. He was 4 years younger than me but he was so cute and charming. His dad was a wrestler at the time. The only thing that sucked was that he lived in Missouri and I in Connecticut. Everyone says long distance doesn't work but Randy and I made it work. We both would travel with the company every chance we got and called each other every day and it worked out.

Nowadays teachers are strict about the age for people allowed at prom but they weren't back then. We were able to go to each others proms. By the time my prom came around, we had been together for almost 4 years. So we did what most people do on prom night. It was the first time for both of us. We were together for a long time. All the way till he met Sam. At first they were just friends but I could tell by the way they looked at each other that there was deeper feelings. I think that deep down I always knew Randy and I wouldn't work out cause we never talked about marriage or anything and we were together for about 10 years. So I let him go. Like with Shane, it was mutual. Randy's my best friends now, both him and Stephanie are my best friends.

They've been worried about me lately cause I haven't had any dates at all in the last 5 years and I've been ok with that. I'm just afraid to fall too deep I guess. Besides, the right guy will come along. But Steph has convinced me to go on some dates; blind dates. She's gonna set me up with someone from work. Since Randy heard that he decided to get in on it and same with everyone else close to me. So I've got some interesting weeks coming up.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? GOOD I HOPE :P IF NOT THEN LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN WORK ON


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO I THOUGHT I'D POST ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THE NIGHT. ILL DO THANK YOU'S ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE.

Chapter 2

Like I said, everyone around me decided to send me on blind dates they chose, so altogether I've got 7 different dates coming up. The first one is Linda's choice. So, since it was her choice, she was helping me get ready.

"So at least tell me a little bit about my date" I begged again

"Oh alright. He's fairly new to the company, he's got a lot of energy, he's great company to be around and he's got an accent" she explained. That doesn't tell me very much though cause they've been hiring quite a few guys as of lately.

"What kind of accent?" I asked

"Oh honey. I can't tell you that" she smiled

"Why not?" I whined

"That would give it away"

"So"

"You've only got 5 minutes till he's here. Spin around, let me see" she said, so I did. She told me that he was taking me some place fancy so I decided to wear a black halter top dress that falls just above my knees. I found a pair of black flats. I don't have any heels, I don't see how girls can walk in them cause I sure can't. I don't wear earrings very often. I'm more of a tattoo person but since it's a nice date then I'll wear some.

"You look beautiful. But do you have to wear those?" she asked, referring to my earrings. They were my dangly skull and crossbones earrings.

"Hey, in all honesty you know you're lucky I even had a dress to wear. I gotta have myself show some"

"I know. But you can see all of your tattoos too"

"Linda, Mom. You've known me my entire life. This is me. I don't care what anyone else thinks"

"And that's what I love about you. It just looks weird; you being you and dressing all nice"

"I know, but it don't happen often. I guess it will in the next few weeks right?"

"I don't know for sure. They haven't told me who their choices are" then there was a knock on the door "There he is" she smiled and went to answer the door.

He walked in and I knew I'd have a good time. I know nothing will come of it, but I knew I'd have a good time "Hey Kofi" I gave him a hug.

"Hey Shelly. You look…" he looked me up and down "…hot"

"Thanks" I smiled "You don't look bad yourself" I stated, he was actually wearing a tux

"Thank you. Ready to go?" he held out his arm.

I hooked my arm with his "Yep"

"You two have fun" Linda stated

"We will" I said and left. I waited to ask him the question till we got in the car.

"So I'm assuming Linda don't know" I smirked

"That I have a boyfriend?" he laughed "No"

"So why did you agree?" I asked

"You be in my position and say no to a McMahon" he gave me that obvious look.

"Ok I get it. So where are we going?"

"Actually I have some clothes in the trunk for us. I asked Maria for an outfit for you to borrow. We're going to a club" Kofi answered

"Awesome. I gotta ask, is Phil gonna meet us there?" I asked, knowing he would

"Nope, I'm right here" Phil popped up in the back seat. He was hiding there on the floor the whole time. He scared the crap out of me.

"Damn it Punk. Why do you have to scare me all the time?" I asked catching my breath as they laughed at me.

"I'm sorry. It's too much fun" he said as he finished laughing.

"I'll get you back" I said to Phil

"Don't you tell him that every time? And you haven't done it yet" Kofi asked

"Fuck off Kofi" I flipped him off

"Hey I'm just sayin"

"So I know the three of us have gone out plenty of times and had a blast. But do you happen to have anybody waiting there for me?" I asked, cause I have a feeling that they do.

"You're so smart" Phil poked my nose

"Yay. I was right" I said and we parked and changed. Yes I changed out in the open. I went to camp for 5 years, I know how to change out in the open without anyone seeing anything.

As we were waiting to get in I had to ask "So who is it?"

"No" Kofi stated

"We're not telling" Phil confirmed

"Guys, that's not cool. That's like 2 blind dates in one night" I whined

"Exactly" Kofi smirked

"You guys suck" I said, then quickly realized what I said and who I said it to.

They looked at each other then looked at me then both said "Yes we do"

"Fuck you guys" damn it, I did it again

"We don't swing your way" Phil smiled

"You know what? I'm just not gonna talk" I folded my arms

"Bullshit" Kofi said and I didn't say anything until we got inside. I'm just goofing around and they know that. So they just led me to the bar, they tapped on some guys shoulder and he turned around.

"Shelly, this is Jeff Hardy" Phil introduced

"Jeff, this is Michelle Hedberg" Kofi finished

"Hi" I said and sat next to him "Thanks guys"

"You guys have fun" Phil said

"I'll meet you at the car at 2. Incase Linda stays up waiting for you" Kofi added

"Alright" I said and they walked off

"Hedberg?" Jeff asked, like he had heard it before

"Ya" I stated as I got a drink

"Do you know a Jay Hedberg? Plays bass for the Gors?"

"Yep, he's my older brother" I informed him

"Awesome"

"Yep" I said again. I've always thought Jeff was cute, but I think a lot of the guys are "Do you like him?" I asked

"Ya, he's cool. So what do you like to do?" he asked

"I like listening to music; mainly rock and punk, I like to be outside, riding dirt bikes, atv's and stuff and I'm always up for getting another tattoo" I explained

He gave me a weird look and smiled "What?" I asked and smiled back

"You seem like a female version of me"

"Is that a good thing?" I teased

"For me? Yes"

"Ok good" I nodded

"I'm glad I told Stephanie yes" he said as he looked up

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Shit. I was just thinking out loud, I do that sometimes. You're not supposed to know but I'm who she chose for one of your many blind dates"

"I'm leaving hers for last anyways cause I figured that her and Randy know me best. So maybe it'll be best for last"

"Maybe. So you're always up for a new tattoo?" he asked, like he had an idea

"Yep. Watcha got in mind?"

"Well, if you don't mind. I'd like to draw one up for you and when we go on our 'blind date' we'll go to Shannon's shop and get it done" Jeff offered

"Sounds great. I can't wait"

"Cool"

"Actually. Now that I think about it. The only way I'll let you design a tat for me is if I choose one for you" I suggested

"Alright, it's only fair. But it can't be anything girly"

"Deal. Same here; it better not be girly"

"Deal" we shook hands "So who else has set you up on dates?" he asked

"Let's see… Next Friday I've got Vince's choice, then Saturday is Shawn's. The Friday after I've got Shane's. Then the Friday after that I've got Paul's then that Saturday is Randy's then the Friday after is Steph's, which is you"

"So that means we've got another… month before our blind date?" Jeff counted up

I thought about it a second "Ya we do. That kinda sucks. Cause I gotta be honest, I'm feeling a real connection with you"

"That's awesome. Cause I am too. But we can't let Stephanie know that we kinda already went on a date"

"I know" I pulled my phone out "let's trade number and I'll call you"

"Alright. And if any of your other dates are a drag then text me and I'll come save you" Jeff stated as we traded numbers

"That's awesome Jeff. Thank you" I smiled

"No problem" he smiled back and we continued to talk the night away. Before we knew it, it was 2.

"Damn it. I have to to to to get gooooiiiinnng" I said after I noticed the time. I'm glad Kofi's driving cause I am in no state to drive. I've had like 5 screwdrivers and 2 jagerbombs.

"Well damn it" he smiled. Just the way he said it made me laugh "But seriously. I wish you didn't have to go"

"Me too" I thought a second "But me haved to. How bout me make up for it?" I smirked

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked and I kissed him "That, that, that was good. I appreciate what you did just there but I think you should go, you gonna wake up momma" Jeff sounded just like the Waterboy, it was hilarious.

"What momma don't know wont hurt her" I added

"That is very true" Jeff smirked at me. I got the hint.

"I'll be right back" I went to Kofi's car where him and Phil we waiting for me, making out, but waiting "Guys, I'm just just gonna get a a a ride back with… ummm… ummm" I couldn't remember his name. I knew it a second ago.

"Jeff?" Phil asked

"Ya, him" I pointed

"Michelle, are you drunk?" Kofi asked me

"No. Why think that you?"

"What?" Phil asked, not understanding what I said. I don't know why though

"I said… Why do you think that?" I repeated

"Never mind. What about Linda possibly seeing you come back with someone that's not me" Kofi argued

"She's asleep. Don't worry Kofi. It be fine" I patted his shoulder

"Alright, just do me a favor"

"What that?" I asked

"Don't drink anymore tonight. You've had enough" Kofi said

"Ok I wont" I assured him

"Thank you" Kofi thanked

"Yep. Bye guys" I said and went back into the bar with Jeff and we sat there for a couple more hours just talking. Then he took me back to the hotel. He wanted to walk me to my room and as much as I wanted him to. I had to decline cause I was supposed to be on a date with Kofi. I told him that he'll have plenty of times to walk me to my room.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST DATE?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK FIRST I GOTTA ADDRESS THIS CAUSE I DIDNT BEFORE... I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING AND I FEEL BAD, I HATE KEEPING PEOPLE WAITING BUT A LOT OF SHIT WAS GOING ON AND I WAS HARDLY EVEN WRITING ANYTHING. NOW THE COMPUTER WORKS AND HAS MICROSOFT WORD SO IM HOPING TO BE UPDATING MORE NOW, KEYWORD IS "HOPING" SO PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME IF ITS NOT AS OFTEN AS I'D LIKE :P OK, NOW SHOUT OUTS...

**Legolas' Girl 31** - the first reviewer, why thank you and i updated that one quick enough didnt i? :P

**ladyangel1981** - shida i love you, i knew you'd review it. i think you review all of my stories, wow i feel special :P thank you

**JNH'sGirl52886** - ahhh, my oklahoman buddy :P mudgie, i love you too. of course you'd review this one cause its all about you :P but thats not why its cause you love my fics for some reason :P thank you

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE ITS JUST AS GOOD...

Chapter 3

The next morning Randy came into my room at 10 to wake me up. He always has a copy of my room key.

"Wake up sleepy head" he shook me as he sat down next to me

"No"

"We have plans today. We were gonna buy stuff for Alanna" he reminded me

"Dude, is there even anything else to get for her?" I asked cause you wouldn't believe how much he bought for her.

"Maybe. But I also wanted to get some more for my sleeve"

"Tattoo? Alright, I'm up" I sat up too quickly then grabbed my head "Ouch"

"What?" Randy asked

"Headache" I answered

"You mean hangover?" Randy looked at me. He thinks I drink too much; I only go out once a week.

"Ya, that one" I said as he got me aspirin and water "Thanks"

"So who did Linda choose?" he asked after I took the aspirin and walked into the bathroom

I laughed "Kofi"

"What?"

"Ya, she obviously doesn't know. But Phil, Kofi and I went to a club. They had someone there waiting for me. And I'm really digging this guy" I said then I took a shower.

"Who is it?" he asked after I came back out

"Nope, I can't tell you" I smirked

"Why not?" he whined

"Cause he accidentally slipped up that he's someone else's choice" I said as I got dressed

"I won't say anything. I promise. Besides I'm pretty confident in my guy so it's not like it matters"

I thought a second, he's never blabbed anything so why not? "Ok, he's Steph's choice. Do you know who that is?"

"Nope, none of us have told each other our choices"

"Ok, let's make this fun. Guessing game" I said as we walked out of the room

"Alright"

"First clue; he's on SMACKDOWN"

"Hmmm... Brian Kendrick?"

"Nope. Second clue; we're a lot alike. He said that I'm like a female version of himself"

"That made it easy Shelly. Jeff Hardy"

"You're good. So who did you choose?" I tried to sneak it in

"Nice try. You'll find out in a few weeks. So did you guys make any plans for your 'blind date'?"

"Actually we did. We're choosing a tattoo for each other and we're gonna go to Gas Chamber Inc and have Shannon do it" I explained

"Sounds like fun. So whatcha gonna get today?" he asked

"Well I haven't gotten one for my other godchild yet so I'm thinking about a heart or something with her name in it"

"Thanks Shelly" he gave me a hug

"Hey, I've got stuff for all my friends and family and she's family. So thank you for allowing me to be her godmother. Even though John Cena is her godfather" I gave him the evil eye for that one

"Oh come on. Why don't you like John?"

"There's just something about him. I mean, I love him as a worker cause he's done so much for the company. It's just… I don't know. He's a man whore, you can't deny that"

"True. Is that it?" Randy asked, obviously thinking there has to be more to it than that.

"No, he can be so obnoxious. I don't know what he's like around others but whenever he's around me he acts like he's god's gift to women… He thinks that I secretly want him"

"Do you?"

With that question, I punched Randy in the side "Fuck no I don't. Even if he was a cool guy, the fact that he's been with so many women disturbs me"

"I guess I should change my choice then"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know you don't like John. I'm your best friend; I wouldn't put you through a whole date with someone I know you don't like"

"I was gonna say" I said as we got to the tattoo shop. Randy and I know all the good places. We look them up when we get to a town and then decide if we're gonna get one or not. We got in and I looked through the different hearts then decided on a star cause Alanna's my shining star. So it's a star with a little sparkle in it and 'Alanna' is going through it. I had it put on my forearm, right next to Randy's. Which is just his initials, I have another for Randy that we actually got for each other while we were still together. Both of ours are in places you can't see, so let's not go there. We hung out all day until we met Steph and Paul for dinner at the hotel.

"Where's Aurora and Murphy?" I asked about my other godchildren. I've got 3 god kids all together; Aurora, Murphy and Alanna.

"Mom's watching them while we eat" Steph answered as we looked at our menu's.

"Speaking of mom" Paul started "Who was her choice?"

I put my menu down for a second to explain "Keep in mind, she doesn't know who's taken or who's gay or straight and that she's a McMahon. That's why my date accepted cause if you're a superstar you can't say no to a McMahon"

"Right" Steph stated

"It was Kofi. So him, Phil and I went to a club"

"I think Linda need to be brought up to date" Randy suggested

"Good luck with that. She's too old fashioned" Paul added

I showed them my new tat. "So when are you getting one for Murphy?" Steph pretended she was hurt

"Hey, hold your horses. Alanna was born first so it's only fair. I'll get it in a couple weeks. I have plans to get another one so I'll get that one then too"

"So what's that tat gonna be?" Paul asked referring to the one that I said I was gonna get in a few weeks.

"I don't know yet" I smiled thinking about what Jeff's gonna design.

A/N: I KNOW THAT WASNT MUCH BUT I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE WHEN I COME BACK HOME ON SUNDAY. NOT SURE WHEN THAT'LL BE THOUGH BUT IT WILL BE SOMETIME SUNDAY


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SEE I SHOULD STOP PROMISING SHIT. IM A BITCH IM SORRY. I SAID ID UPDATE SUNDAY AND I DIDNT BUT I HAVE 2 UPDATES NOW TO MAKE UP FOR IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ILL DO PERSONAL NEXT CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE

Chapter 4

So today is Vince's choice. Yes, today. Not tonight. Vince told me that we were going to play putt putt. Which I haven't played in forever, so it should be fun. So I decided to wear the usual; my camo shorts (which are guys shorts, but they are so much more comfortable) and a band t-shirt. Today it's the Luchagors t-shirt. And I have my camo airspeeds on (they're a kind of skater shoes) I love them. Vince was in my hotel room waiting with me.

"Ok. Linda gave me a couple hints so how about you do the same" I smiled

"Alright. He's 9 years younger than you but you guys grew up with him"

"That's a bit much but hey, my limit is 15 years so it's cool. So his dad wrestled?" I asked

"Yep, his brother too" yay. I'm getting better hints than I did from Linda

"How about just one more hint. Please daddy" I begged

"Alright. While he was training, the tights he wore were half and half. Half was designed for his dad and the other half for his brother"

I can only think of one person that's done that. I haven't hung out with him in forever. Actually I don't think we've hung since he got hired here. I gave Vince a hug.

"Thank you Vince. I haven't hung with him since you hired him"

"I know. Neither of you have the time to. So I did this so you two could hang out. I don't expect anything to come of it cause I know you guys are just friends but I just want you guys to have fun. Especially after your date last week. I mean I'm sure you had fun cause Kofi and Phil are a riot but ya, Linda's a bit dense so we won't go there" Vince smiled

"I know and thank you" there as a knock on the door, so I went to it.

"Have fun" Vince said. I ran back into the room, gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him again. Then ran and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Hey Shelly. I'm glad to see you too" he joked

I got down "Oh come on Cody, you know you're happy to see me" I smirked

"It has been a long time" he agreed

"See. Now lets go play putt putt" I linked my arm with his and we left. We had so much fun that day. Just getting caught up and everything. I need to start hanging with Cody more often than once every 5 years. Besides now Little Ted's around and we're bringing Afa Jr in too. It'll be a little reunion of the guys Steph, Randy and I would hang with. It'll be fun.

* * *

So yesterday with Cody was a blast. But tonight I've got Shawn's choice and he said we were just gonna see a movie then hit up a McDonalds. I'm sure Shawn told him to do that. See, I don't really like going to fancy places to eat. My favorite place actually is McDonalds. So like with everybody else, Shawn was in my room waiting with me. Well, I demanded some hints.

"Bossy aren't we?" Shawn smirked

"Yep" I smirked back

"Ok… His ring name is different than his real name. He actually went through like 3 different ring names in the first month he was here cause you guys couldn't make up your minds" Alright, so some of the superstars know I'm on creative. Only the obvious ones though. The only ones that know are; Shawn, Ric, Paul, Randy, the McMahons, everyone else on creative and the front desk.

"Hey now, I don't deal with names so that couldn't have been me. Another hint" I defended

"I didn't say it was, that's why I said 'you guys'. Alright, he's 25 but has years of experience. He's really gonna go somewhere in this business"

"Shawn" I whined "There's a lot of guys that describes"

"Ya but this kid has done the tours" he was referring to wrestling tours in Japan and Mexico.

"Really? Nobody does that anymore"

"I know" Shawn smiled, then there was a knock on the door "You guys have fun" Shawn said as I walked out the door. There's no use for them to introduce me to my dates cause I already know everyone. I have to. I smiled when I saw who it was. I've never talked to him but he seems cool.

"So do you prefer Evan or Matt?" I asked. Cause well, Paul had his moments where he wants to be called Trips or Hunter.

"I would prefer Matt" he said as we walked out to the car "But you are 'The Adopted McMahon' so it's not like it matters" he laughed

"I'm not like that Mr. … ok now which do you prefer; Bourne, Sydal or Korklan?"

"Well the real one is Korklan but A LOT of people know me as Matt Sydal. So we'll go with Sydal"

"Alright Mr. Sydal, what movie are we seeing?"

"First. 'The Adopted McMahon' must tell me her name"

"Sorry, it's Michelle Hedberg"

"Alright. With the movie, I know what I wanna see but I'm letting you choose" he said as we got to the theater. So I looked to see what was playing.

I spotted one "Oooo, how about that 'The Strangers' that looks good"

"Awesome"

"Is that what you wanted?" I smiled

"Sure is. Let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand and we went into the theater. Matt was being the obnoxious guy during the movie. Ya know, blurting things out at the perfect opportunities. He had me cracking up. I had a lot pf fun with him. Then we went to McDonalds. It was empty and the lady at the front counter looked bored as hell so after we got done and got up to leave he decided to try and make her smile.

"Watch this" Matt said and walked up to the counter "Excuse me Miss is there a pisser in this establishment?" he asked as I tried not to laugh

"What?" she asked

"A shitter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is there a bathroom in here?" he asked, disappointed that it didn't work.

"Ya, through the 'M' over there" she pointed as he walked over to me so we could go.

"Hey, don't worry. I found that fucking hilarious. Wether she got it or not"

"Well then I made someone happy" he put his arm around me as we walked to the car.

"Of course you did Matt. I had a really great time with you tonight. Now I know that you know I still have like 4 other dates. I don't know how those are gonna go. I know for sure that I'd like to be friends at least. But after these dates, I know I'd like another date with you" I smiled

"That'd be awesome. I'd like that too" he said and we went back to the hotel. He walked me up to my room, the whole time his arm around me. We got to my room.

"Well thank you for a great time Shelly. Goodnight" he said and leaned in for a kiss. I allowed it, I'm glad I did. Matt's a great kisser. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll call you sometime" I said and went into my room. I see Randy asleep on the only bed. I'm gonna assume he wanted to hear first how this date went but he ended up falling asleep. So I changed and got into bed next to him. I'll tell him about it in the morning.

A/N: GOOD? I HOPE SO. NOW READ ON


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SO THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORTER BUT ITS SOMETHING SO THANKS FOR REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 3 TO:

Legolas' Girl 31 - why thank you. so u think its great? nothing i can improve?

JNH'sGirl52886 - mudgie i love you. of course johns a man whore. apparently not really in real life but hey thats ok, thats why this is fiction :D hope you like this chapter too :D

THANK YOU 2 FOR REVIEWING. NOW READ ON...

Chapter 5

So tonight is Shane's choice, which is actually a double date with Paul and Steph. Which I'm not gonna lie, I like better. Granted I haven't had a dud yet but just incase this date sucks, atleast I have Paul to argue with. See, Paul and I like to fuck with each other. We argue just for the sake of arguing, diss each other back and forth and play pranks on each other. He still hasn't gotten me back yet for my last prank on him and that was a month ago. It actually worries me a little cause he's usually quicker than that. Especially considering what I did. Alright, ya'll know Vince has the 'Kiss My Ass Club' Well remember when he was gonna have Paul willingly join it? Well let's just say he did eventually join. I found Paul asleep in the locker room on the bench. So I ran and got Vince. Vince stood over top of Paul with his pants down. "Paul!" I had yelled, he sat straight up, kissing Vince's ass. Paul actually chased me around the arena for a bit until he decided he'd just get me back. So I'm a little worried actually.

So tonight Steph and I got ready together. We're gonna meet the guys in the restaurant in the hotel "Steph, do you know who it is?" I asked

"Yep" she smiled

"Hint"

"Fine, just one. He's one of Paul's friends. You've met him before. You've actually hung out a few times"

"So why did Shane chose him?" I asked. Thinking that if there was something between us then it would have already happened.

"I don't know. He said that he see's a little spark when you guys are around each other"

"Ok. So, you ready?" I asked

"Yep" so we left.

We walk into the restaurant and I see Paul, then I see Dave sitting across from him. This should be fun. I don't know what spark Shane see's cause Dave and I are just friends. Granted he's not with Angie or Melina anymore but still. Hey maybe I can find out what Paul's planning.

Steph sits down, gives Paul a kiss. As I sit next to Dave and give him a hug "Hey Big man, what's up?" I always called him Big man, Ric got me in the habit of that.

"Hey there Little girl" he smirked. Since I call him Big man, he calls me Little girl.

"I'm not little"

"Compared to me you are"

"Dude, compared to you, everyone's little. In more ways than one in Paul's case" I smirked at Paul

"Keep it comin Shelly. It's just gonna be worse for you" Paul stated

"I've been waiting for the past month for it and it doesn't seem to be coming. I'm starting to think you've run out of steam"

"Oh I haven't 'run out of steam'. I've got a plan in the making. You won't see it coming but when it does, you'll know" he grinned

"Oooo I'm scared" I mocked

"Actually Shelly, I know what it is and you should be" Dave commented

"Then tell me" I looked at Dave

"Nope. I can't do that. I promised" Dave said as Paul laughed at me

"Alright" so I kissed Dave, like KISSED him thinking maybe he'll spill it "Now will you tell me?"

He licked his lips "That was… awesome. But no, I still can't tell you"

"Damnit" I pouted as Steph laughed

"Don't worry, it can't be that bad. Besides the only thing there would be to worry about you guys can't do anyways. It's you guys' only rule; 'Never intentionally cause bodily harm' so there's nothing to worry about. No, I don't know what it is either. They're probably just fucking with you"

"Riiight" Dave and Paul said

A/N: IVE ALREADY GOT IT BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK PAUL'S GONNA DO. THERE'S BEEN ENOUGH INFO IN HERE FOR YOU TO FIGURE IT OUT :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM SORRY BUT I HAVE IT NOW. YOU GUYS GET TO SEE WHAT PAULS PAYBACK IS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D AND THANKS TO:

Legolas' Girl 31 - is that all you can say girl? :P gimme some input, tell me how you really feel :P lol

ladyangel1981 - why thank you. once im done posting this, im gonna read ur update, which i havent yet. im sorry, i feel bad :(

JNH'sGirl52886 - im glad you liked them and the friendly chemistry. i know u already know what the payback is but maybe you forgot it. either way, i hope you like it :D

FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS :D

Chapter 6

So that double date with Dave was fun but like I said, we're just friends. Tonight is Paul's choice. I just got off the phone with Paul and he told me to dress nice. I whined because he knows I don't like to. Sure I was ok when I did for Linda but it was like getting dressed nice for your mom that doesn't know that you don't like it, so it doesn't bother you much. So I showered, then as I was getting ready Paul showed up.

"So do I get any hints like everyone else has done for me?"

"Nope" he smiled

"Paul, I don't know if I like that look on your face" I said as I put on my bracelet and I was ready.

"Don't you worry" he smiled then I heard a knock.

"Paul" I scorned, he didn't say anything. He just opened the door to reveal the one and only John Cena. I pinched myself to see if it was a nightmare. It wasn't, this is my pay back.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna skip supper and go straight to my room for desert?" he smirked. I stared a hole through Paul.

"Have fun" Paul smirked

"Thanks" I said through gritted teeth cause Paul knows I don't like him but I don't have the heart to tell John that. This night should be interesting.

"So what competition am I up against?" John asked on the way to the restaurant.

"Well first it was Kofi, obviously we're just friends but Kofi, Phil and I had a blast. Next was Cody which was just having fun and catching up. Then it was Matt Sydal, whom I already told I want another date. Then there was a double date with Paul and Steph, my date was Dave and we've always been just friends. So the only competition so far would be Matt" no I didn't forget Jeff, that was a little one that only Randy (Phil and Kofi too) knows about.

"Well then, I've got this thing won"

"Dude, I've got 2 more dates from the 2 people that know me best. I have a feeling you'd have some big competition between them. Wait, competition?" I realized what he originally asked

"Ya, for your heart"

I sighed "Are you serious John?"

"Ya Shelly, I really like you"

"John…" I wanted to explain that it would never happen but he cut me off

"We're bound to be together. It's fate" he said as we parked

"How do you figure that?" I asked

"Cause we're Alanna's godparents"

"Dude, that's not fate. That's us two being the ones that Randy and Sam trust the most with their kid" I argued as we were seated at a table.

"So"

"John, it would never work between us" I said nonchalantly as I looked over the menu.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like…" I almost said it "…men" I finished my sentence with something that would sound normal.

"What?" he looked at me with that wtf look.

"Ya, I'm lesbian" I kept up with it

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am" I continued to argue

"Then why have all your dates been with guys?" he was seeing through my lie

"Because I haven't told anyone yet"

"Michelle Katherine"

"Excuse me" I gave him some attitude

"Don't lie to me" he said but what he don't know is I lie to him all the time

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb

"I know why it won't work between us"

"You do?" I asked. I was always nice to him. I never led on that I didn't like him.

"It's cause you're secretly still in love with Randy and you can't stand to be with his best friend"

Lets go with that "How did you know?"

"You're obvious" he's my best friend, but I still want to be with him? Ok, let's just let him think that.

"I didn't think I was"

"It's ok. I'll help you get over him"

"Thanks John. I appreciate it"

"No problem. Let's start the healing process tonight"

"How are we gonna do that?" I challenged

"We'll stop by and get some alcohol on the way back and go to my room and play some games" John offered

"Sounds good to me" It honestly did, I hadn't drank in a few weeks.

"Awesome" he said then we finished eating. I gave John some money too. I wanted to get completely fucked up. I haven't done that in a while. We got some Smirnoff vodka, orange juice, Captain Morgan Tattoo, Jose Cuervo and some Island Blue Pucker. Hell ya. A couple hours later we were both pretty fucked up.

"Shelly, hey Shelly, hey Shelly. You wanna know why I sleep with so many chicks?" John took another shot of Jose and sat in front of me on the bed.

"Why that?"

"Cause no girl like me for me"

"What you mean?" I asked cause it just wasn't processing for me at the moment

"Every girl I with is ring rat. They just fuck me cause I John Cena"

"There gotta be some girl not like that"

"Like you?" he asked as he leaned closer

"Ummm…" I had to think for a minute cause like I said, that alcohol is slowing down my thought process "Maybe… I seem to remember something bout you in recess my brain. I don't remember what it is exactly but it might be I like you. So you come" I waved him over and we kissed. I didn't remember anything else until morning when I was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

"John, open up. I gotta know how your date went" It was Paul. I look around and see I'm in John's arms but we were both still fully clothed so hopefully nothing happened. I think I'd throw up if it did.

"John" I shook him awake

"What?" he rubbed his eyes

"Paul's at the door"

"Then answer it"

"No, he can't know I stayed here. Nobody can"

"Why not?"

"Long story. Just don't let him open the closet"

"Ok" he said and I went to hide in the closet.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" John opened the door. I could still hear everything.

"Just wanting to know how the date went"

"Pretty good. I really like her"

"I know you do. But I just don't know if she likes you"

"I think she said she does"

"What do you mean?"

"I drank a lot last night and don't remember everything but I think she said she likes me. I could be wrong" I heard John explain

"I'll ask her about it later. But I gotta go meet with Steph"

"Alright, have fun" John said as Paul left

"Did I really say that?" I asked as I sat back on the bed

"I'm pretty sure you did. But I do know that we kissed"

As soon as he said that I tried to remember as much as I could. And I remembered; we did kiss "Bye John" I said and ran out before he could say anything and I went to my room.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I took a shower and got dressed I sat there thinking about what happened last night. I feel bad cause I really don't like John. Sometimes I don't know how I can stand to be around him but John really likes me. Granted we kissed but that doesn't mean anything. Now he thinks I like him. This is just fucking fantastic. I was pulled from my thoughts when Randy barged in.

"Hey girly. So who did Paul choose?" he asked as he left the door open.

I ran to close it, then locked it and said "It was John"

"About time Paul got you back. So how was the date? Cause I know you don't have the guts to tell him that you don't like him"

"Ok, you can't say anything"

"Do I ever?"

"No… Ok so I had told him that it wouldn't work between us. He said he knew why and I panicked. But then he told me why and I decided to just go with it cause it sounded good" I explained

"Ok… What is it?" he asked wearily

"I'm still in love with you and I wouldn't be able to stand being with your best friend" I winced

"Alright" he laughed

"Then he told me he'd help me get over you. So last night we got a bunch of booze and drank in his room. We got pretty fucked up and apparently I told him that I liked him and we also kissed" I explained and Randy started laughing "Dude, it's not funny" I said seriously

"Not to you. But to anybody else it is" he kept laughing

"Dude, you better stop laughing. Keep in mind that I can control your storyline" I smirked so he stopped right away "That's what I thought"

"You suck" Randy stated

"Awww, you remember" I teased. Now that he has a family, he hates that I sometimes refer to our past sex life. Sam and I find it hilarious though.

"Fuck you"

"But then you'd be cheating on Sam"

"Would you quit it" he got that serious look on his face, so I stopped.

"Fine. How about you give me a hint as to who's picking me up within an hour"

"I'm only giving you one hint cause it narrows down the roster quite a bit. He does a show on the website"

"Alright. So you can at least tell me where we're going" I tried

"I guess so. Since we are in Orlando, he's taking you to a show"

"What show?" I was lost

"Let's just say that it doesn't stand for 'Tits N Ass'"

"Dude, no way. I've been wanting to go to a live show, you know compare it to us. But I don't know how the rest would take it"

"At least you don't have to wear a disguise. Your date does" Randy added

"This should be interesting" I smiled

"That's why I'm staying here tonight. I wanna hear about it first" he sat on the bed

"You did that last week and you fell asleep" I stated matter-of-factly

"Well if I'm asleep when you get back then wake me up" he said as if it was so obvious

"If I must"

"You must. Because I think you're really gonna like this guy"

"Ok" then I heard a knock at the door. Randy went to answer it.

"John, this is Michelle Hedberg. Shelly this is John Hennigan" we shook hands. Of course I know who he is, it was my idea for him to put those 'diamonds' tracing his abs.

"Ummm, your disguise isn't the greatest" I stated, he was dressed like normal.

"I know, I thought I'd let you make up a disguise for me"

"John, dude, do you realize what you're doing?" Randy asked him

"Shut up Randy, let me get to work" I said and motioned for John to sit on the bed. Granted I'm not one of those girls that loves to do hair or make up stuff but hey, this should be fun. "Ok, you have like the preppy look, so I'm gonna give you a goth like look" I offered

"Whatever you want" John stated

"Seriously?" I asked to make sure

"Yep, go for it" he said so I went to the bathroom to get my brush. I put his hair in braids, which isn't much goth but it's opposite of what he usually has it. Then I got my makeup, I made his skin look a little pale and also put black eyeliner on him. And since he said 'whatever you want' I even put black lipstick on him. I stood back and looked at my work. "How do I look?" John asked

"Go look for yourself" Randy said with wide eyes

So John went into the bathroom to look. "Wow, I don't even look like myself"

"That's the point isn't it?" I asked

"Yep"

"But you don't have any clothes to match that look do you?" I asked

"Nope. Sorry"

"It's fine" I thought a minute "I'll be back" I said and left the room then called Jeff, he told me what room he was in so I went there.

"Hey Jeff can I borrow a pair of your black jeans?"

"Sure. Why?" he said as he got a pair and handed them to me

"Long story. I'll tell ya next week on our date" I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the door.

"Ok. Bye" he said very confused and I went back to my room "Here's some pants to wear. I've got a belt you can use" I searched through my bag "Here's the belt" I tossed him the white with silver studs belt I had "And here, wear my 'Gors t shirt" I said then tossed that to him.

"The 'Gors are awesome" John stated

"I know. My brother plays bass for them"

"Oh ya, Jay. He's cool"

"Well, I'll get going. You two have fun" Randy said and left. Then John changed right there. When he took his shirt off I noticed he had the 'diamonds' on his abs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked, looking at me weird

"What's with the diamonds?"

"Oh, Randy told me to wear them for our date. That you would get a kick out of them"

"Ya, I didn't think you'd actually wear them on the show"

"What?" he asked then I realized what I said

"I mean. When I watched the show and saw them, I couldn't help but laugh then. I know that couldn't have been your idea" I covered up

"Oh hell no. It sure wasn't me. I think someone on creative was fucking with me" he said as he finished getting ready

"I think so" I said as we left

"So what seats do we have?" I asked as we got to the arena

"Front row. That's why I had to wear a disguise"

"That's awesome John. Have you been to any shows before?"

"Nope. This is the first one. You?"

"Same here. I've been wanting to go to compare ya know. But I don't know what everyone else would think"

"I totally agree. So it's just you, me and Randy that know. Deal?"

"Deal" I said as we sat in our seats. We were having a great time. They put on a great show. And nobody noticed John.

"So what did you think?" I asked as we got in his car

"Not bad. AJ Styles really is phenomenal"

"I know. Dude, Vince used to have AJ" I commented

"You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"Why'd he let him go? Him and Matt Sydal would have an amazing match"

"I don't know why. Dude, that is my dream match at the moment"

"Same here" he smiled

"Get this, when Phil got hired for WWE it was from Foley's reference"

"Right"

"Guess who else Foley referred but Vince said he wasn't WWE material"

"Who?"

"Samoa Joe"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope"

"No offense, cause I know he's like your dad but is he mental?"

"None taken. And sometimes I think he is" I said as we got back to the hotel "So let's go back to my room and get you changed then we can eat in the restaurant downstairs"

"Ok"

"Actually, let's go to your room" I suggested

"Ok. But why?"

"Cause Randy's waiting in my room for our date to be over; he wants to be the first one to hear about it"

"Alright" he laughed as we walked into the hotel with our arms around each other.

"So how'd you get to be known as the "Adopted McMahon"?" he asked as we walked into his room.

"I grew up next door to them"

"I bet that was interesting"

"Hell ya, Steph and I used to travel with Vince as often as we could"

"Ooooh, did either of you date any of these 2nd and 3rd generation starts?"

"Steph didn't. But I dated Shane in middle school then soon after that Randy and I dated for like 10 years" I stated

"10 years?!" he asked incredulously as he changed his shirt

"Yep"

"What the hell happened?"

"Basically, to begin with him and Sam were just friends cause Randy and I were still together. But I could tell there was deeper feeling so I let him go. We had never talked about marriage or anything so there was no hard feelings. He's my best friend and I'm good friends with Sam" I explained

"As long as you're ok"

"Oh ya, never better. Although if you hear Cena say that the reason it won't work between me and him is because I'm still in love with Randy, don't believe it"

"Now why would he say that?" he smirked as he changed his pants

"Ummm, because I can't stand Cena but I don't have the heart to tell him cause he really likes me. And well, he thinks that's why it won't work so I just went with it"

"As long as you're not in love with Randy anymore then I'm fine" he said as he sat on the bed, I stood next to him and started unbraiding his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled as I bent down so I was looking at him.

"This" he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. We were like that for a good 5 minutes until I laid him down on the bed and straddled him as he pulled his shirt off. I started kissing his neck, down his chest and then abs. I started undoing his belt.

"Wait, this is only our first date. Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked

"You're right" I said and sat up "You know what? Fuck it, it's been 5 years, I need this" I stated and continued to pull his pants off.

"Fine with me" he smiled and we went on to do what people usually don't do on a first date.

Once we were done he collapsed next to me "That was amazing" he gave me a kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I always thought it was so hot when you do that hip grinding thing" I smiled as I laid my head on his chest.

"Why thank you. But did you want to go eat?"

"No, I'm good" I smiled as I wiped my mouth

"Awesome. Cause I really don't wanna get up"

"Neither do I"

"Not like I'd want you to leave but aren't you supposed to go back to your room to tell Randy what happened?"

"He can wait. He's probably asleep anyways"

"Whatever you say" he kissed my forehead

"Always remember that" I smirked and we fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: I'LL DO SHOUTOUTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IN A BIT OF A RUSH RIGHT NOW :S


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE IVE UPDATED BUT IVE GOT ONE NOW. BUT FIRST IS SHOUTOUTS FROM CHAPTER 6:

**ladyangel1981** – thanks and I know I just hate being behind :S

**JNH'sGirl52886** – I thought you'd like that :P

NOW SHOUTOUTS FROM CHAPTER 7:

**ladyangel1981** – Why thank you Shida. Dude I still have to write the date with Jeff

**JNH'sGirl52886** – Ya, I liked writing that too :D

NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT…

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning pretty content of where I was. Then I glanced over at the clock; 7:45. Randy gets up in 15 minutes. I don't have to tell Randy everything. So I'll get back before he gets up. I got dressed and quickly left a note.

Sparky,

I had a wonderful time last night. I know for sure I'll want another date. But I do still have one more blind date next week :S Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I felt that Randy doesn't need to know EVERYTHING about me cause then he'd start bragging that he won when he hasn't yet. But I really do like you :D Call me when you get up.

xoxo Shelly

I left it on the dresser and left back to my room. I quietly walked in and carefully got into bed next to Randy. As soon as I laid down, his alarm went off.

"God damnit man, do you have to get up so early?" I asked tiredly, so he thinks I was here all night.

"Bitch. And yes I do" he said as he sat up in bed

"Why'd you call me that?" I asked and sat up too

"You didn't wake me up when you got back" he said obviously

"You looked so peaceful"

"I guess I'll let it go. So how was it?"

"I really like him Randy. We had a great time" I smiled

"Do you like him more than Matt or Jeff?" he smirked

"It's a tie between the 3 at the moment"

"Damn, for a second I thought I won" he said as he got out of bed

"I knew you would" I stated as he went to the bathroom. Then my phone rang.

I looked at the ID "You get up at 8 too?" I answered my phone

"Every morning" John said "Sparky?" he asked as he laughed

"Ya, cause of the sparklies on your abs" I laughed too

"That works. But what am I gonna call you?"

"Whatever you want" I said as Randy came out of the bathroom

"Who you talking to this early?" Randy asked

"None ya" I smirked, so Randy took my phone

"Hello…" Randy smirked at me "Oh, hey John… So you guys had a good time?... How good of time?" Randy continued the interrogation, so I got out of bed to try and get my phone.

"Randy, give it to me" I reached for it

"Been there, done that" he smirked

"Yes you have. Now give me my phone" he thinks it bothers me when he says that stuff but it don't. But he did try.

"No"

"I'll put it on speaker" I offered

"Alright" so he gave me my phone and I put it on speaker.

"Wait a sec. Shelly, why are you still in the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Randy asked

"Ummm" I couldn't think of what to say but John just laughed "I was really tired last night and didn't feel like changing"

"Really?" Randy eyed me

"I must have wore her out" John suggested

"Yep, he wore me out" he really did. John laughed at that though

"But I'll let you guys go cause I know you have plans"

"Alright. Bye Sparky" I said

"Ya, bye… Sparky?" Randy realized what I said

"Cause of the sparklies on my abs" John explained

"Oh ok. Bye Sparky" Randy said

"Nope. Sorry Randy. Only Shelly can all me Sparky"

"Ok?" Randy said

"Just leave it" I said and John laughed "Bye Sparky"

"Bye Shelly" he said and we hung up

"He's got a nickname already?" Randy eyed me

"Hey, with the 'diamonds' you know it would only be a matter of time before one of you guys called him that. So I beat you to it" I smiled

"True. Wait a second, I know that look" he looked closer at me

"What look?" I panicked cause I didn't know what he was talking about.

"That look" he smiled at me "Whether you were in a good or bad mood, happy, sad, angry or just a bad day. You always had the same look the morning after"

"So"

"So?" he asked like it was obvious, then he put his hands on my shoulders, got real close to my face and said "You have that look now" he smiled

"What? No I don't" I covered my face

He smiled cause he's putting 2 and 2 together "That's why you didn't wake me up. You got back too late and you knew I'd raz you about it then. How right am I?" he smiled, he's loving this.

"You suck" I crossed my arms

"No, you see **I** know you do and I bet Hennigan does now too"

"I hate that you know everything about me" I pretended to pout

"But in turn, you know everything about me. I tell you things I can't tell my wife and I hate that"

"So we stay friends so the other wont blab?" I joked

"Pretty much" Randy answered, then smiled and gave me a hug

"Ok, so my date with Jeff is next week and I want you to help me chose a tat for him"

"Don't change the subject" he sat on the bed

"Randy please" I begged

"Were you guys drunk?" he asked

"No" and I sat down on the bed next to him

"Did he pressure you?"

"No"

"Did he have to pay you?"

"No!" I was tired of him asking so I just blurted out the truth "I was horny ok"

"What?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Do you know how long it's been since WE last had sex?" I asked, which was also the last time I had had sex period.

"No"

"Like 5 years Randy. And going from you to nothing was pretty damn hard"

"Ok, so you just used John for sex?"

"No, no, no, kind of. I really do like Sparky, half way through the date I had decided that I wanted another date. But we came up to his room to get him changed so we could go back downstairs and I had said something to him about if he hears from John that I'm still in love with you, that it's not true and he said 'As long as you're not still in love with Randy then I'm fine' and he kissed me and I got real into it. He even asked if I wanted to continue and I said yes. So I didn't use him Randy. You know I'd never do that" I looked at him seriously.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just teasing" he gave me a hug "So, being a guy, I gotta ask. How was it?"

I smiled "You don't wanna know"

"That bad huh?"

"Ummm" I smiled again "No, it's not that"

"Then what?"

"You asked, so I'm telling… Mr. John 'Sparky' Hennigan well, he puts the 'Legend Killer' to shame" I patted his shoulder and walked out the door.

When I got halfway to the elevator Randy caught up to me "Wait, Shelly. Are you serious?" Why do guys have to be so competitive? And Randy's the worst with that; he always has to be number 1. So now that I think about it, I shouldn't have said that.

"Randy, there's a reason he's called the 'Shaman of Sexy' but don't worry about it. You were great too and I'm sure you're better now" I said as I waited for the elevator to open.

"Oh really?" Randy asked then picked me up on his shoulders and carried me back to our room. It's actually mine but he stays over a lot.

"Randy, what are you doing?" I asked as he shut and locked the door "Randy?" then he threw me on the bed "What are you doing?!" I asked

"This doesn't leave this room" he said as he took his shirt off.

"Randy, it'd still be considered cheating. You don't always have to be the best"

"It's not just that. 5 years without you"

"Randy, I've always been right here"

"But I haven't had you completely for 5 years. It's really bad; I know but please just this once. Nobody else will know, just our little secret cause I'm sure Matt, Jeff or Sparky would love to hear it"

"I still hate you" I said as he kissed my neck

"Why?"

"Cause you know everything about me. It's like you can read my mind" I said as he pulled my shirt and bra off and went directly to my breasts, he knows how I like it.

"I love you too" he said then gave me a very passionate kiss as he laid me on my back and we both took the rest of our clothes off then he got on top of me "I gotta ask, are you sure?" I asked him

"Oh, I'm sure"

"Then go for it" I said and smiled as he did

A/N: A LITTLE DRAMA YES OF COURSE. DO YOU LIKE IT MUDGIE :P MIGHT MAKE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT SOMETING. TEXT ME WHEN UR DONE READING THIS PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING BUT READ MY PROFILE UPDATE FOR TODAY AND IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING.

Chapter 9

We laid in bed for the longest time until the phone rang. I looked and it was Steph "Hello" I answered

"Hey, weren't you and Randy supposed to meet us down here for lunch like 15 minutes ago?"

"Oh shit, sorry. We've been playing Halo all morning. We'll be right down"

"Ok, bye" she said and we hung up

"That was Steph. We were supposed to meet her and Paul for lunch" I informed Randy

"Oops" he got out of bed "So you told her we were playing Halo?" he laughed

"It's the first thing that came to my mind. Just get in the shower real quick" I demanded

"You gonna join?" he smirked

"GO!" I pointed to the shower, so he got in. When he got out, he came out of the shower butt ass naked "Randy" I scorned

"What?" he asked like it was no biggie

"Do you have to strut around like that?" I asked

"Yes" he said matter-of-factly

"Well it's not doing any good cause Sparky's still better" I smirked

"Damnit"

"It'll be ok. I'm sure Sam's content with you"

"Michelle Katherine!"

"I'm just fucking with you" I said then got in the shower. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing cause that wouldn't be good for either of us.

* * *

"So who did Randy choose?" Steph asked as Randy and I sat at the table with Paul and Steph.

"The Shaman of Sexy" I smiled

"By that answer I can tell, you digging Hennigan?" Paul smiled

"Ya, I really like him"

"But I think you'll like my choice better" Steph smiled that all knowing smile

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I already know who it is, but she doesn't know that I know.

"You'll find out next week"

"You suck" I told Steph

"Yes she does" Paul smirked, which got a smack on the arm from Steph.

"Paul. I'm sure before Stephanie, you did too" I stated

"Very funny Shelly" Paul gave me that look

"Vince didn't think so when you left him unsatisfied" I smirked as Randy and Steph's mouths dropped.

"Damn dude, you just got burned" Randy stated as I smiled

"Alright, let's change the subject. Michelle, Michelle, Michelle, word is you're still in love with Randy here. Have you told him or Sam for that matter?" he smirked as he leaned on the table

"Nice try Paul. That's just the excuse I told John. Yes Randy knows I said it and I even called Sam earlier and told her the situation. Just incase she hears stuff" I explained

"Oh" Paul said as he sat back in the booth

"Ha" I simply stated, I won that one.

"I'll get you next time" Paul said

"Keep telling yourself that" I smiled

"Just remember, I got you good last time" he smirked

"Dude, that wasn't good, that was just evil" I told him as I took a bite of my food

"It was wasn't it?" he grinned

"Ya" I said obviously

"But before that you made me kiss my father-in-laws ass, literally"

"I did, didn't I?" it was my turn to grin

"Ya. Besides, I already have in mind what I'm gonna do next"

"Bring it on" I stated

"I will" Paul said matter-of-factly

"So… who won Halo?" Steph changed the subject

"What?" I asked, I was totally lost.

"You said you and Randy were playing Halo. Who won?" she asked again

"Oh" was all I could think to say

"We were playing co-op. We got to the next level" Randy quickly covered up. Thank god he thought of that.

"Good deal. How many til you win?" Paul asked

"Like 4 I think" I answered then we finished eating. "I'd love to stay and chat but that meal filled me up, I think I'm gonna go up and take a nap" I said as I got up and pushed my chair in.

"Sounds good. I'll come with" Randy said so we went back up to our room. We laid on the bed then I said "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked as he laid on his side and looked at me

"Covering up for us. I completely forgot that I told her we were playing Halo" I laughed

"Oh that. No problem… So, Michelle"

"Yes Randy" he's obviously thinking about something

"You wanna play Halo?"

I sighed "Do you mean the actual game?" I asked although I know that's not what he means

"Ummm… No, I don't" he looked around, avoiding my eyes.

I sighed again "Is that gonna be code now?"

"It's all up to you" he said seriously

"No, it's up to you" I said very sternly, then finished my explanation "Ya I've got a few guys that I'm diggin but you have a wife and a kid. So this is up to you, I can fuck ya and not have any feelings come back to me. So you say the word and I'm game. But I don't want ANY blame if we get caught cause I'm telling you right now that we shouldn't but if you really want to then I guess I don't have a problem"

He thought for a minute "I don't get to see Sam all the time and you know me" he gave me that puppy dog eyes look

"Ya, I do know you. So I should get some birth control so you don't have to use a condom cause I know you hate them. But until then, you're using a condom whether you like it or not" I demanded

"I can deal with that for a few weeks" he smirked as he took his shirt off

"I guess we're gonna play Halo then"

"Hell yes" Randy said and went to lock the door. This is what I was dreading. It's gonna blow up in our faces. He's gonna start having feelings again. This happened before, he can't fuck and not have emotions attached. I can but Randy can't. First time he starts getting jealous of my other dates, it's done. No more Halo.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HER DATE WITH JEFF. ALSO, DOES PAUL GET HER BACK? WE'LL SEE :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SO NOBODY REVIEWED THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, I GUESS THAT'S OK. SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ATLEAST READ THEM, SO THANK YOU FOR THAT BUT THAT FEEDBACK MONSTER IS GETTING HUNGRY. SO REVIEW PLEASE.

Chapter 10

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Steph as I was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. She had told me to dress like I normally would on a regular day.

"I honestly don't. He just told me to tell you to dress in your everyday wear" she answered as I walked out of the bathroom.

"So how do I look?" I asked as I spun around

"Great. You always do though. You're one of those that can pull off any style" she complimented me

"Thanks Steph… Hint" I stated, I wanted to see what hints she'd use.

"Only a couple… His brother also wrestles"

"Can I get just one more?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes

"He's a lot like you. That's all I'm giving you. But I think you'll have a lot of fun" she smiled

"I better. You know me best so I'm counting on ya" I smirked

"You'll have fun, trust me" she said as there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. Then, let Jeff in.

"Jeff this is Michelle, Shelly this is Jeff" she introduced us, which wasn't needed but that's ok

"Hi" I said to him

"Ready to go?" he asked as he held his arm out

"Yep" I said as I linked my arm with his and we left the room

"So where you able to keep it from Steph that you knew?" Jeff asked me as we got into the elevator

"Surprisingly yes I was. Shocked me. So what time is our flight getting back here tomorrow?" I asked cause I'm gonna hang out with Shane tomorrow around 4. Right now we're in Boston, and that would be too long of a drive to North Carolina, so we're taking a plane.

"We should be back around 2 pm"

"Awesome, that works" I said as we got into his rental and went to the airport. Then we flew to North Carolina and went to Gas Chamber Ink. Jeff went first, I gave him the idea to get the Hardys logo on the top of his back. The one Jeff chose for me was a big one. Across the top of my back from shoulder to shoulder, it was awesome looking (go to my profile and scroll down to the middle of the page where I have typed the summarys of my fics and you can see what the tattoo looks like). I looked at mine in the mirror and it looked awesome.

"That's kick ass Shannon, thank you" I gave him a hug

"It is pretty good but let me do a little bit more shading to make it look better" he suggested

"Alright" I said and laid back down on my stomach for like 20 more minutes.

"All done" Shannon said then I got up to look but didn't get too.

"Nope, no time to check it out. We gotta go otherwise we'll be late. Thanks Shan" Jeff said as he grabbed my arm and I put my shirt back on as we were walking back out the door. I didn't really have to look at it again, it turned out awesome and all he did was shade some more so I'm sure it looks fine.

"What are we gonna be late for?" I asked Jeff as we got into his car

"You'll see. We'll be there in 15 minutes" he answered, that's obviously all he's gonna say so I just let it go. I was trying to see if I recognized the area. I used to hang with Amy all the time in NC but I wasn't recognizing anything until we pulled into a place that looked like a little club. I recognized a certain white sprinter van.

"Is that…?" I started to say

"Yes it is" Jeff cut me off.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I gave him a hug and ran out of the car and inside. Found him and ran and gave him a hug from behind.

"Woah! Who the fuck…" he turned around "Mudge!" he said and gave me a hug back. What are you doing here? Aren't you guys in Boston?" Jay asked

"My date brought me here. I didn't know where we were. We pulled in here and I recognized the sprinter"

"Awesome. Wait, date? What date?" he was shocked to hear I was actually going out with someone besides the guys.

"Yep, Stephanie's blind date choice"

"Which is…" he urged me to continue

"Ummm…" I looked around to see if he was in here yet "He's over there talking to Amy" I had noticed

"Jeff Hardy huh?"

"Hell ya" I smiled

"So how has the date been?"

"Great. We just left Gas Chamber. He picked a tat for me and I picked one for him. I chose the Hardys logo and look what he chose" I said and turned my back to him and pulled my shirt up so he could see it.

"Well that big ones awesome but I thought you already had one for Paul and Shawn" he laughed

"What?"

"You've got the new 'DX' logo tattooed under your right shoulder blade. You didn't know that?" he sounded worried. He should be.

"No, I didn't" I said through gritted teeth and stomped my way to Jeff, Amy and Shane. "Oh Jeff" I called out

"What?" he said as I walked up to him

"What's this?" I lifted up my shirt

"A tattoo" he simply answered

"You know what I'm talkin about. Jay said there's a 'DX' logo tattoo on me too" just then it hit me "He didn't do extra shading. He put that on me. Give me your phone" I said as they all were laughing, but he handed it to me

I went through his contacts and found Shannon's number and called him "Hey man, does she know yet?" he answered his phone

"Ya she knows" I stated angrily

"Oh, hey Shelly. How ya doing?" he asked very uneasily

"Explain" I demanded

"Paul…" he started to say before I cut him off

"That's all you need to say" I said and hung up and gave Jeff his phone back

"What'd he say?" Amy asked

"Paul" I simply said

"What did you do for him to set that up?" Shane asked me

"It's from when I made him kiss Vince's ass" I explained

"Didn't he already get you back by making your blind date John Cena?" Jeff asked

"Ya but it's ok. I'm gonna get him back and you're gonna help me" I told Jeff

"How?" he asked

"I don't know yet but you're gonna help" I pretty much demanded

"You gotta tell me how that goes" Jay told me

"Don't worry, I will" I smirked. We watched the show then helped them load the van back up then went back to the airport. I fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder on the way back. Then we went back to the hotel. The flight got in like 4 hours early so we went back to Jeff's hotel room and fell back to sleep for a while. I set my alarm for 3 so that I had enough time to shower before I met up with Shane. I woke up and gave Jeff a kiss goodbye and told him to call me later. I met up with Shane down in the lobby.

"Hey Shelly. How are you?" He gave me a hug

"I'm ok. Had a great date with Jeff but other besides that your brother-in-law got me back" I stated

"Again? Now you gotta get him double. What did he do?" he asked

"This" I lifted up my shirt for him to see and he started laughing

"Damn dude. That's permanent"

"Ya, I know" I said as I put my shirt down and we walked out to the car.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. But I know Jeff's gonna help" I smirked as we left for the movie theater.

"Oooo, can I get in on that?" he seemed interested

"As long as you swear on our friendship that you wont tell Paul" I wanted to make sure he wont tell him, he never has before but still.

"Can do" he said and shook my hand

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LITTLE WHILE BUT I PLAN ON DOING UPDATES MORE OFTEN NOW SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

_JNH'sGirl52886 - _You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it and yes, 'Jo' is just fine :D

_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf _- That is so kick ass that you knew them before. Since you did then I'm glad to hear that I'm getting him right. Thank you :D

Chapter 11

I had fun hangin with Shane, I always do. We grew up together and he was my first boyfriend. We're pretty close. But when we got back to the hotel I had called Steph to see if she was in her room. I wanted to thank her for setting me up with Jeff, even though I would have seen him again anyways, I think this date helped. So I went up to her room and as soon as she answered the door I gave her a hug.

"Woah there Shelly" she hugged me back "What was that for?" she asked after I stepped away and shut the door behind me.

"I had an amazing time yesterday. He took me to Gas Chamber Ink and I got a new tattoo then he took me to a Gor show. I had so much fun" I smiled

"Well lets see it"

"See what?" I was lost

"You said you got a new tattoo. I wanna see it" she explained

"Oh ok. It's awesome. He actually designed it for me" I said then turned around and lifted my shirt up for her to see.

"That is kick ass… What is that?" I'm guessing she's talkin about the new DX logo

"That would be the workings of your husband. Apparently he paid Shannon to do it" I explained

"How did he get away with it without you thinking something was up?" she sounded appalled

"Shannon did that big one first, then I looked at it and approved. Then he said he was gonna do some shading to make it look a little bit better so I didn't think anything of it. And when he was done, I went to look again but Jeff said we didn't have time, that we'd be late. It looked kick ass before so I didn't question it. I didn't find out until I showed Jay the tattoo and he said 'I thought you already got one for Paul and Shawn' he told me what it was and I went over and took Jeff's phone from him and called Shannon, told him to explain and the first word he said was Paul and that's all I needed to hear. So I told Jeff… wait, Pauls not hiding in here from me is he?" I asked before I continued

"No, he's out with Shawn. He should be back soon though"

"Ok, well I told Jeff that he's gonna help me get him back and I hung with Shane today and he said he'd help too. So you better not say anything cause he got me twice before I could get him once, remember the date with Cena, now this"

"Don't worry girl, I won't tell him. I try to stay out of the way of you two, so much that he never tells me what his plans are and I never tell him yours, you know that" she said as she sat on the bed

"I know" I sat next to her "I just gotta do something, I gotta get him double, so I wanna get people to help… Any chance…"

"No" she cut me off "I stay away from you two when you're doing that. I don't want it to turn around on me"

"I know, I had to try though"

"But" she smiled

"Oooo, I like buts"

"I never said I wouldn't help come up with something" she smirked

I gave her a big hug "Oh my god Steph I love you"

"Oh I know. I'll try to think of something and I'll let you know"

"You're awesome" then we heard the door open and we could hear that it was Paul and Shawn. Paul walks in first and as soon as he saw me he turned around and walked out the door.

I got up and followed him "Paul ole buddy ole pal, come back here" I said as he ran for the elevator so I ran after him. He pushed that button I don't know how many times but I was still able to make it into the elevator before it closed. When it did I pushed the stop button and stood in front of all the buttons so he couldn't start it back up. I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Hey there Mudgie" he said uneasily "How was the date with Hardy?" he tried to smile

"Oh the date was great. A little rocky once we got to the Gor show and my brother told me I got a new tattoo that I didn't know about"

"Oh really, why is that?" he tried to act like he didn't know about it

"Paul Michael Levesque. Don't you dare play stupid with me. This is how it goes, you know that. You get me, I get you" I pushed the door open button "But this time, you got me twice before I had a chance to get you once. You know what that means?" I asked

"What's that?" he asked as the doors opened and I walked out

"You got a double comin for ya" I smiled and walked down to Jeff's room, laughing as he opened the door.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked as I walked in and he shut the door behind me

"I just ran into Paul and pretty much threatened him. He ran away from me at first though. I guess he thought I'd be a lot more pissed than what I was"

"That's great. So you're not that mad about it?" Jeff had to ask cause he somewhat had a hand in it too.

"It's another tattoo. As long as the tat's not obscene then it really doesn't matter too much. So no I'm not mad really. Basically it was the initial shock that he was able to get that on me without realizing. I thought it felt like he was doing another but I guess I was right"

He gave me a hug "I'm just glad you're not mad about it cause I did know about it"

"I figured you did. That's why you didn't let me take a second look. You're fine, trust me"

"Ok. So when's our next date?"

"Ummm… Let's go with tomorrow cause I have another one with Matt Sydal tonight"

"What?"

"Hey now. Don't even do that. I had like 7 dates and 3 of you I said I wanted another date with. I really like you Jeff but I really like Matt and John Henigan too. I have to give them another shot too ya know"

He sighed "I know. I just really like you Shelly"

"I really like you too. I just gotta make sure that I wanna choose you instead of just going on a whim ya know"

He smiled cause I pretty much just said that I choose him, he is in the top 2 though "Alright, I can deal with that" he smiled then gave me a kiss

"Good. But I gotta go get ready. I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Alright. Have fun tonight"

"I will" I gave him a hug then went and got ready for my second date with Matt.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM :D THIS CHAPTER MICHELLE IS GETTING HER REVENGE ON PAUL, I THINK YOU'RE REALLY GONNA LIKE IT. AS USUAL, FIRST SHOUTOUTS:

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - I'm glad you love it. And you're gonna see what the double whammy is :D

_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_ - I know right, that's the beauty of fiction :P

_Ladyangel1981_ - Thank you, I'm glad you love it. Hope you like this chapter too :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. HEADS UP, THERES A LEMON :D

Chapter 12

Matt has great timing, as soon as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time he knocked on the door. "Perfect timing" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss

"Thank you. I love the new hair do" he complimented me. I had my hair cut shoulder length, got it layered and put dark red streaks in it. I really like it.

"Thank you. I love it too. But we gotta stop somewhere before we leave and we might have to leave the concert early" I informed him

"Ok but where and why?"

"I gotta talk to Shane and because I'm getting Paul back tonight" I smirked

"And I get to help?" he asked excitingly. Everybody in the back knows about me and Pauls pranks on each other. They love to hear about it cause I usually get Paul good and he's the boss's son-in-law so they like to see him get fucked with and I'm really the only one that can get away with it.

"Sure do" I smiled back

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you once we get to Shane's room" I told him and we walked to his room and knocked.

"Hey Shelly, hey Matt" Shane opened his door and let us in. Then for my own reasons I searched the entire room. "What are you doing?" Shane asked me

"I'm sorry, I haven't had anybody help me before so I wanted to make sure Paul wasn't hiding out in here somewhere"

"Oh ok, I understand"

"So you got it all planned?" I asked Shane

"Yep. Called Paul today and asked if he wanted to come to my room and just get trashed tonight. Just us two since we haven't done that in a while"

"What did he say?" I asked

"At first he wasn't sure but when I said it was all on me he agreed. So he'll be here around 8"

"Great, that's when the concert starts. Remember to call me when you're 100 percent sure he's passed out. It helps that you can hold you're liquor better but still try to be easy cause I don't want you to pass out before he does cause then it'll fuck it all up"

"Don't worry Shelly, I got it all handled, I wont pass out at all. Trust me. Once I'm sure he's passed out then I'll call you"

"Ok but keep calling until I answer just incase I don't hear my phone" I informed him cause we are going to a concert.

"Will do. You guys have fun and Matt"

"Ya?" Matt asked

"Take care of her"

"What are you? My brother? We'll be fine Shane" I smiled and we left

"He really cares about you doesn't he?" Matt asked a little down, like he thinks theres more to it than just friends.

"Just as friends. I mean ya we used to date but we were better as friends. Honestly he's like my brother"

"Oh ok" he perked up "You ready for Metallica?"

"Hell yes, they're my favorite" I smiled as he opened the car door for me

"Awesome. So I made a good choice?" he asked as he got into the drivers side

"Sure did"

"So I thought I'd wait til nobody else was in earshot… What's your prank on Paul?"

"Well first we gotta stop at Wal-Mart. I gotta make sure I have scissors, a razor, shaving cream and a permanent marker" I smirked

"Ok but first explain"

"Ok, keep in mind that he got me twice before I could get him back once. First the blind date with Cena then the new DX logo tattoo"

"Alright. So you're getting him double?"

"Yep. Shane's gonna get him passed out drunk then he's gonna call me, that's why as much as I'd hate to leave early but this is just gonna be awesome. Anyways, he'll call me, we go back to the hotel, I'm gonna shave his head, I'll cut the hair first so it'll be easier and then I'm gonna take a permanent marker and draw a huge fake tattoo on his thigh. So when he wakes up he'll have no hair and he'll think he has a tattoo" I explained and Matt looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhhh… Matt, you there?" I asked

"I hope you don't mind but I'm not gonna help you. I'll be there and watch but I do not want him knowing I helped you"

"Chicken" I teased

"If that's what you want to call it then yes I'm chicken. See, I'm a guy so he won't be afraid to kick my ass. But you, all he's gonna do is get you back. I think you're the only one that can do this shit to him. He's gonna be pissed" he laughed

"Ya but he did something permanent. Got me a tattoo. I'm just shaving his head, which will grow back and drawing a fake tattoo on him which washes off" I countered

"Very true but initially he's gonna be fuckin pissed"

"I know, that's the whole point" I smirked

"You're evil" he smiled as we pulled into the parking lot

"Always remember that" I pointed out as he found a parking spot and we got out of the car. He put his arm around my waist and we walked up to the arena. "Ya know, it's weird" I stated

"What is?" he asked

"Walking through the front of an arena. I've been walking through the back almost my entire life and I haven't been to that many concerts"

"Ya, I'm already used to walking through the back. I almost went around back to park" he laughed at himself and I did too.

"Nice one genius"

"But I didn't did I?"

"No you didn't. I'll give ya that" I said as we walked through the doors and found where we were supposed to go. We were actually at this arena yesterday but it really is different and different ways to go going through the front than it is the back. We got into where everybody was filling in and we found our seats. I hadn't looked at the tickets before, Matt got us front row seats.

"Oh my god Matt. You didn't have to do this"

"Yes I did. I know we've only been on one date but I really like you Shelly and I wanted to do something you'd never forget just incase you didn't choose me" he was so sincere about it.

"What?" I hadn't told him that I still wanted another date with 2 others

"I asked Shawn how your other dates went and he said that you really liked me, John Henigan and Jeff and those two are some tough competition, so I…"

I cut him off with a very passionate kiss "You're some tough competition too ya know" I smirked

"I don't think I am"

"Then you don't think very much" I laughed

"Oh, that one hurt. That one cut me deep" he said in that fake hurt voice and gave me another kiss.

"Want me to let you in on a little secret?" I whispered huskily into his ear

"What's that?" he got a cheesy grin on his face

"You're in the top 2 and…" I looked at my phone to see the time, a good half an hour before the show starts "…I think I left something out in the car"

He caught on right away and we pretty much ran out to the car. Even though being in a hurry he was still a gentleman, he opened the back door for me and got in after me and locked the doors after he shut it. By the time he was done doing that I was just sitting there looking at him with those eyes. He pretty much jumped onto me and we started making out, he is an amazing kisser. So good that he could probably get me off just by kissing me. After a few minutes I switched it up, I pushed him so he was leaning against the car door and I was leaning into him, kissing him with all the passion I could muster up then I reached down and started to rub him through his pants, I laughed in my mind (I didn't want him to hear me laugh) that he was already hard. So I undid his pants and lowered them while I was still kissing him, then lowered his boxers too. Then I somewhat stood up and took my jeans and underwear off as he asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I was just asking cause I didn't think you'd want to just yet cause of the other competition so I don't have any protection" he explained

"Too late now, I don't care" I said and eased myself into him and went back to kissing him as I got myself adjusted so we were both comfortable. Man, not only is he an amazing kisser but an amazing lover too. I wish we would have cracked the windows a little bit cause its getting so hot in here, so I took my shirt off and by the look on Matts face he liked that.

"May I?" he asked as he stared at my chest

"Go for it" I smirked and he undid my bra with one quick little movement. Matt's just good. As he continued thrusting in and out of me he pulled me closer and started licking on my nipples and playing with my breasts. Ok I said Sparkys better than Randy well Matt is better than both of them put together. I tried to hold back the orgasm to make it better and it was, I held back for a good 10 minutes and by the time I came, Matt still hadn't yet so he just kept going. I thought I was gonna die happy right here in this car. I know we've been out here for at least 30 minutes, I think we're gonna miss the beginning of the show but right now I don't care. About 20 minutes and 2 more orgasms later Matt finally came. I got off of him and sat there for a minute, not saying anything.

"Shelly? Are you ok?" he asked

I took a couple deep breaths to actually catch my breath "I. Am. Fantastic! Matt that was amazing" I smiled and gave him a very passionate kiss but he pulled away.

"Oh I'd love to do this again but I spent a lot of money on those tickets. And I know it's already started" he said

"After I deal with Paul?" I asked with those puppy dog eyes

"Anything for you" he smiled

"Awesome" so we got dressed and went inside and enjoyed the show. I was on such a high right now, all from Matt. I loved this feeling. I was fazed out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was Shane "He Shane, he passed out?"

"Ya, listen to this… PAUL!!!!!" I heard Shane shout and then I hear snoring

"Hell yes, we'll be there shortly" I figured we'd have to leave early but we got to see almost 2 hours of the show, I know they're my favorite group but I have to get him back. "Matt, it's time" I smiled so again we ran out to the car

"Why does it smell like sex in here?" Matt smirked as he started the car

"You're an ass" I playfully smacked him on the arm

"But you love it"

"Yes I do" I smiled

"So, even though we didn't get to see the whole thing did you still like the concert?"

"Yes I did, I loved it Matt. I'll never forget it. And I won't forget about after I deal with Paul either" I smirked

"I don't expect you to cause I sure wont" he smirked back. Then we got to the hotel and up to Shane's room and I knocked lightly on the door just incase and he let us in. So I went at it. I cut his hair and laid it all around his head then got the shaving cream and shaved it nice and bald. The guys had to help me roll him over so I could get the back. Once I was done with that I had to pull his pants down so I could get to his thigh, he had jeans on so I couldn't just pull them up. I drew a huge Betty Boop on his thigh then I took a bunch of pictures with my phone.

"Thanks so much Shane, I owe you" I gave him a hug

"No you don't. Just don't tell him I helped you"

"Deal. So if I were you I'd go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I wanna know his reaction" I laughed

"Alright. I'll call you after I wake up"

"Awesome. Night Shane" I gave him another hug and we left back to my room. We walk in and I see Randy sleeping on my bed.

"Does he always stay with you?" Matt seemed a little defensive.

"Half the time ya. Besides Stephanie, he's my best friend, have been since we were kids' I explained

"Well we can't go back to my room cause Phil and Kofi are in there"

"That's ok. Just give me a couple minutes"

"Ok" he eyed me then I walked over to Randy and grabbed his foot and pulled him off the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK MUDGE!?"

"He gets cranky when he gets woken up in the middle of the night" I said to Matt "My room and I need my bed so I'm sorry but you can call Steph or something and stay with her"

"What about Paul?" as soon as he asked both Matt and I laughed

"Oh he's taken care of. He's passed out in Shane's room. Steph's still up, I saw her down at the bar. Sorry Randy I need to be alone tonight" I looked over at Matt

"You mean you guys need to be alone?" Randy asked

"That is correct now leave" I smiled

"Fine, but you owe me" he gave me that look, I know what he's referring too

"We'll talk later" I said as he grabbed some clothes and walked out and I locked the door behind him

I took my shirt off then said "We'll lets get back to it" and we did. A couple more times that night. Then I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to the unmistakable voice of Paul Levesque yelling through the halls "MICHELLE KATHERINE HEDBERG!!!!!"

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: IM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. NOW YOU GET TO FIND OUT PAULS REACTION. BUT FIRST, SHOUTOUTS:

_Enigmatic_Lotus_Leaf _- I know right. I personally would have loved to see his reaction when he woke up :P and I totally agree, I wouldn't have made it in either :P

_Esha Napoleon _- thank you

_JNH'sGirl52886 _- I'm glad you liked it. And I am an evil genius aren't I? that means you better never get on my bad side :P well they just popped up, honestly I almost forgot about them, I wanna put more of them though, not sure if it'll be this chap though but I'll get to it :D and it wasn't quite asap but its here now :D

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 13

I woke up to the unmistakable voice of Paul Levesque yelling through the halls "MICHELLE KATHERINE HEDBERG!!!!!" ……

"Hey Matt you need to wake up" I shook him awake

"What?" he sat up "Why?"

"Paul's awake and he's gonna come pounding on the door. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire" I said as we both got up and got dressed

"You think I should hide?" he asked

"Ya, go hide in the closet and don't make a sound. I'll let you out when he leaves" I said and waited for him to go into the closet.

As soon as the closet door shut, there was pounding on my door "MICHELLE KATHERINE HEDBERG OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" oh damn, he sounds pissed

So I opened the door "Hey there Paul, what's up?"

"You are dead, so dead" he walked into the room and I shut the door behind him

"What did I do?" I asked innocently

"Fuck you. I'm not stupid, I know this was you" he pointed to his head

"That's not all I did" I smirked

"What else could you have possibly done while I was passed out?" he asked incredulously

"Pull your pants down" I simply said

"What?"

"Just do it" I said and he did

"Is that a tattoo? Is that a tattoo? Michelle, is that a fucking Betty Boop tattoo? How the hell did I not feel that?" he was starting to freak out cause it took up his entire thigh down to his knee.

"This is how" I said then licked my finger and wiped it across the 'tattoo' and it smeared just a little bit "It's just permanent marker so you gotta do a lot of scrubbing to get it off"

He just stood there staring at me for a couple minutes.

"Paul, you there?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face

He just smirked "Ya, I'm here. Remember that" he said then walked out of the room. Then I opened the closet door "Ok, it's safe"

Then Matt walked out and said "I don't even wanna think about what his revenge is gonna be. To me it sounds like he's already got an idea. I'd watch out"

"I don't worry about it too much. Cause I always get him back" I smiled

"Whatever you say hun" he gave me a kiss then went to get his stuff

"Did you just call me 'hun'?" I smirked at him

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's ok, I liked it" I interrupted him. It's so cute, he doesn't wanna mess up with me, I guess he really likes me. I walked over to him and put his head in my hands "Nothing you say like that will mess up your chances with me. Ya I still want 2 other dates but you are in the top 2, I really really like you Matt" I smiled at him then gave him a very passionate kiss. But then that was interrupted by a knock on the door. I really didn't wanna answer it. So we just continued kissing, hoping whoever it was would just come back later.

"Mudge, open up it's Randy. I know you're in there"

"Damnit" I said as I pulled away

"It's fine. I gotta get going anyways. I told Kofi and Phil I'd meet them in the gym 15 minutes ago" he gave me a hug "Call me" he said then opened the door and left as Randy came in.

"You are pure evil" he laughed as he sat on the bed next to me

"You saw Paul?" I assumed

"Oh ya. I saw him leave your room too and he had that evil look in his eye"

"I figured that. I just wish I could have seen his initial reaction" we both laughed

"Priceless. But I gotta know. How was it?" he smirked

"Oh my god dude, Matt is fucking amazing" I smiled an ear to ear grin

"Really?" Randy asked, obviously not believing me

"Oh ya. I'm sorry but he puts you to shame"

"You're kidding?" he still doesn't believe me

"Dude I came 3 times before he did once"

"Really?"

"Why do you not believe me? Have I ever lied to you about this stuff, or anything period?" I was getting a little irritated

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that from him"

"What are you saying?" I went on the defense. I know how he's thinking, just cause Matt's smaller in stature he doesn't think he can make up for it in bed.

"No, I'm not saying that" he knew what I figured he was thinking "I just thought he seemed like the type to wait before he does anything with a girl"

"Oh ok" so I was wrong "Well I offered and what guy is gonna turn any girl down?"

"You've got a point"

"I know. So last night you said that I owe you for making you leave MY room"

"Actually this time it was our room so yes, you do owe me. Halo"

I sighed "Randy, how long do you think you can keep it up?"

"Hopefully for 4, one more than Matt" he smirked

"Damnit, that's not what I meant Randy" I stood up and just crossed my arms and stared him down as he sat on the bed.

"I know it's not" he looked down

"Well… How long? I AM friends with Sam and this is just wrong. I was stupid for even agreeing to it. No matter how you look at it, it's cheating, plain and simple"

"But you gotta admit we have fun" he smirked

"It's sex Randy of course it's fun and you know me better than anybody else that way so ya it's fun but that doesn't matter. You're married and I'll be choosing who I want to be with within a month so it's not good for me either"

"But you're not actually cheating on anybody. Not until you actually ask one of them to be your boyfriend" Randy stated, which is true.

"But you still are. You're cheating on your wife with your best friend. How fucked up is that?"

"Very, but it's my problem. Not yours"

"But when I'm friends with your wife, it makes it my problem too" I stated, which is also true.

"Just don't think about it that way"

I sighed "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

He stood up and lightly grabbed my elbows, I still had my arms crossed "Mudgie" he said sweetly "I still love you"

I shook his arms off me and I stepped back "God damnit Randy. I knew this would happen"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't love me. Not like that. Not anymore. You can't just fuck somebody and not have it mean anything. That's just your personality" I was very stern

"That's not true. I don't feel anything with Sam anymore. The love isn't there anymore" he simply said and sat back down on the bed.

"Then why are you still with her? She's my friend too, you shouldn't be leading her on anymore if you don't wanna be with her" I said what I believe is true. People delay things all the time.

"I'm not actually. We're separated. We haven't decided yet if divorce is the choice but we are separated and are free to see other people. So technically I'm not cheating on Sam, never was"

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. So was he serious? "Do you really still love me then?" I had to know

He took a deep breath "Ya I do. Never really stopped. Hennigan knows too, he was actually kinda helping me. I had told him about my little problem that I just told you. We didn't think you guys would sleep together but that made it easier for me. Ya know, always wanting to be number one. Don't get mad at John, he does like you but he's just doing me a favor. He never told me what all he said to you but he did make sure to have me tell you that whatever he said, it wasn't a lie. I honestly think he likes you but he's trying not to because of me" Randy just let it all out

I wasn't ready yet to say anything about Randy still being in love with me "Well to be honest, I do like John but I'm digging Matt and Jeff more. I still wanna go on another date with John though. Especially now, we really need to talk"

"That's all well and good but you didn't say anything about us" Randy pointed between us

A/N: I WAS THINKING ABOUT A CLIFFHANGER AND CUTTING IT OFF RIGHT HERE BUT I'M NOT GOING TO THIS TIME SO READ ON…

"Randy, I gotta think about that. I just need to go clear my head. I'll be back later" I said and just left the room and called Jeff on my way to John's room. I told him that our date is a no go for tonight. I've just got too much on my mind right now and he understood without question. I hung up as I knocked on John's door.

"Hey Shelly, what's up?" he asked but I pushed my way into his room and shut the door behind myself first.

"Sparky I need to talk to you" I said then sat on the bed and he sat next to me

"About what?" he asked

"Randy" I simply said

"Oh" he understood "He just told you didn't he?" he asked

"Ya he did" I took a deep breath "And I'm not mad at you, don't worry"

"Ok good. Cause everything I said was true. Especially the thing about as long as you're not still in love with Randy… Are you still in love with him?" I guess that's the question of the hour

"I love him but not like that. Ya my relationship with Randy was the best relationship I've ever had but I got over him a long time ago. Ya I tell him everything and that's what you need in a relationship, complete honesty but…"

"You know what you should do?" he interrupted me

"What's that?" I asked cause right now, I don't know what to do.

"Follow your heart"

"Ya I should. I don't wanna hurt you but…"

"You won't. I'm here for you for whatever you need me for. Ya I like you but because of Randy I didn't fall for you. You're an amazing person and I'd love to have you as a friend, maybe best friends but I know that with you having gone on these dates and Randy possibly coming back into the picture, I'm sorry but I don't wanna be all caught up in that but I am here for you day or night" he smiled

"Wow, you are amazing. Ok then I'll be honest. You were in the top 3 but I do have Matt and Jeff above you. I was hoping to stay friends with you so best friends would be awesome cause you are so easy to talk to and so just… blunt and I love it. I hate how people beat around the bush and you seem like the type that's gonna tell me or anybody else, straight up how it is wether it upsets me or not"

"Pretty much ya" he smiled

"That does it then. You're my new best friend" I gave him a hug "Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope. Nothing planned at all. Why?"

"Let's go out to the bar tonight. I need to just go out, let loose and drink"

"Totally understandable. Sounds fun. I'm in. You want me to call some of the guys?" he suggested

"Actually, I'd love it if Kofi and Phil comes with us" I smiled

"Oh wow"

"What?" I was worried he didn't like them or something

"That's who I was thinking"

"Great minds think alike" I smiled and looked at the time, it was 3 pm "Let's get ready and go now"

"Really?"

"Ya, we don't have to start drinking yet, you and I can go see a movie or something and we can meet Phil and Kofi at the bar later" I offered

"Sounds good. Did you want to change?" he asked and I looked down

"Ummm… ya but Randy's in the room and I really don't want to see him just yet. How about you help me find an outfit tonight. We're going shopping"

"Alright, sounds good. Just let me change" he said and went to his bag

"Let's stop at Steph and Pauls room first" I suggested

"Ok but why?" he asked as he changed his shirt

"Cause I gotta talk to Steph. Randy stayed with her last night cause Matt and I kicked Randy out and me, Steph and Randy are best friends so I wanted to know if he said anything. Plus I got Paul back" I smirked

"Oooo, I wanna see, I wanna see" he said as he changed into a tight pair of jeans

"Awesome. By the way your ass looks great in those jeans" I laughed as he grabbed his wallet and we walked to the door.

"I bet yours would look better in these jeans" he laughed too

"You don't mind teasing like that?" I was amazed, most guys do

"Nope, as long as I can do it back" I gave him another hug

"Oh my god you're even more amazing. Why weren't we ever friends before?"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing" he said as we walked down the hall

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I smiled as I knocked on the door

"You're evil" Steph answered the door

"He in here?" I asked

"Yep. Come on in" she said and we walked in

"Hey Paul" I greeted him

"Oh hey Mudge, hey John" he said as he continued laying on the bed

"Oh my god, you are evil" John laughed "Sorry Paul"

"It's ok. I'm already plotting" he said non chalantly

"Ok, I've got a problem and Paul this one is off limits, I don't know what you'd do with it but it's off limits ok" I wanted to make that clear

"Alright"

"First. Steph, do you tell Paul everything besides stuff that has to do with our pranks. I won't get mad"

"Then ya I do"

"Ok that's better, I can get advice from both of you then" I said as we all took a seat on the bed and Paul sat up. "Steph, what did Randy tell you last night?"

"About…" ya, we're all 3 best friends but I know that's something that she'd prefer him telling me himself

"Still being in love with me"

"Well he was really down cause he had to leave the room so you could be with Matt. And I caught on and he told me everything, about how" she looked at John "you were helping him somewhat" then she looked at me "I assume you're not mad?" she asked

"Nope, he's a new best friend" I smiled

"That works. He said that him and Sam are separated right now, he even told me about Halo" she eyed me

"Halo, that's a good one. How'd you come up with that?" Paul laughed

"It was the first thing that came to mind ok"

"Alright but you want my opinion too, right?" Paul asked

"Ya I do"

"But in order for me to do that, I need to ask you something and you need to be 100 percent honest with me. Will you do that?"

"Of course"

"How long did it take you to get over Randy?"

"Not too long really. Cause we were together for 10 years and never even talked about marriage once so actually I was pretty much over him when I let him go" I answered

"Have you ever regretted that decision?"

"Every now and then when I see him with Alanna, he's such a great dad and I want kids of my own"

"But that's the only times?"

"Ya"

"Do you love Randy?"

"Yes but I love him like I love Steph, he's my best friend, that's it anymore"

"But you guys have been 'playing Halo' right?"

"Ya but I personally can sleep with someone and not have it mean anything. Randy knows me best that way, it was just fun" I said but now I feel kinda bad cause I knew something like this would happen. I should have never agreed to it.

"So you'd say that you're completely over Randy and you don't want anything more than friends. Besides the casual Halo if he can do that" Paul summed up

"That sounds about right ya"

"Then you have to tell him that" Paul simply stated "You need to apologize for unintentionally leading him on and just tell him how it is"

"But what if…" I started to say but he cut me off

"He's gone this long with being just friends, if he can't do it then that's his own problem" Paul answered, like he was reading my mind. Then I looked to Steph.

"What he said" she laughed

"You're very insightful" John said to Paul

"Why thank you. I try" Paul smirked

"Thank you very much" I said to Paul and gave him a hug

"No problem. You should be on the look out by the way" he eyed me

"Bring it on" I smiled

"Can do"

"Bye guys" I said to Paul and Steph and we left

"I can't believe you shaved his head" John laughed he said as we got into the elevator

"What can I say? I'm just good" I laughed

"I guess so"

"Speaking of being good. I'm your best friend and you're my best friend now right?"

"Yep sure am"

"Alright, then you get to have the honor of keeping my secret"

"Secret? First, who all knows?"

"The McMahons, Randy, Paul, Shawn, Ric, people on creative and the front desk"

"Alright, what's the secret?" he asked as we got off the elevator

Just incase somebody was close enough to hear I decided to whisper it to him "I'm on creative" then I spoke at normal tone "I just don't want everybody to know since I'm around all of you all the time, I don't want people being friends with me just cause of that"

"Very understandable. So once somebody gets tight enough with you, you let them know?"

"Well you're the first one to know outside of the main group but ya, I guess I will do that" that is a good idea, cause I can't keep that from people that get close to me

"You gonna tell Matt or Jeff?" he asked as we walked out to the lobby

"Not yet. Once I choose one of them I'm gonna see how the other is gonna react then I might tell both, it depends. Remember you can't tell anybody"

"I won't don't worry. But what brought up you telling me?"

"You said I was good. And… Well… It's only fair that I'm the only one that can call you Sparky" I said and let him put two and two together.

"That's why Randy said you'd get a kick out of it. It was your idea in the first place. Why did you make me do that?" he whined

"Cause I thought it'd be funny. I mean look at this" I said and lifted up his shirt "That is so defined. We had to do something with it"

"Alright, I'll give you that" he said as we got into his car

A/N: THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. AND DON'T WORRY, THEY'RE STILL GOIN OUT TO HAVE FUN WITH PHIL AND KOFI, THAT'LL BE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER, SHE'S GONNA HAVE HER TALK WITH RANDY


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OK SO USUALLY I'D MOVE ON TO THE NEXT FIC THAT I NEED TO UPDATE BUT IT'S STILL FRESH IN MY MIND OF WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER SO I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND DO ANOTHER UPDATE FOR THIS ONE. I ACTUALLY HAD THIS EALIER TODAY BUT FANFICTION WAS BEING A DOUCHE BUT IT FINALLY LET ME UPDATE. AS ALWAYS FIRST, SHOUTOUTS:

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - I'd like to think JoMo is that sweet, so I'm gonna continue that :P I am good aren't I? :P Brilliant Bald One, that has a nice ring to it :P

_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf _- Oh hell ya, I think Phil and Kofi would be a blast to hang with. Ya feelings, feelings suck :P I'd be thinking the same thing, nice one :P

THANKS FOR THE QUICK REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 14

"I notice that some of your friends call you Mudge or Mudgie. How did you get that nickname?" John asked as we got to the mall

"I was a gypsy for Halloween when I was younger and my name was Grenelda Mudge and my family thought the name fit me perfectly so it stuck. And Mudgie is just a variation of the name. So family calls me that and those close to me can too" I explained

"So am I allowed to now?" he asked as we walked into the mall

"You can call me whatever you want Sparky" I smiled

"Mudge it is then. So Mudge, you're a very trustworthy person then?" he asked

"Yep, I never tell secrets if people don't want me too. And like you I can be rather blunt about stuff" I added

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?"

"Yep. No more secrets between us now" I smiled as we walked into Hot Topic

"Awesome. Ok, Randy told me about the day after our date and… he said that you said I was better at Halo than what Randy is. Did you mean that?" what is it with guys and having to be better?

"Yes, I did. But I also meant when I told Randy that Matt puts him to shame" I smirked as I looked at all the band tshirts they have on the wall.

"Really? So how does he compare to me?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked

"Well ya, I just asked didn't I?"

"Alright… Almost the same as I told Randy. Dude I came 3 times before he did once" I smiled that ear to ear grin again

"You're shitting me?"

"Hell no dude. He took me to a Metallica concert the other day and we went back out to the car before it started and I thought I was gonna die happy in that car. I almost didn't wanna go in to the concert and that's saying something cause Metallica is my favorite group"

"Holy shit that's good"

"Oh it is" I said and then found a Metallica tshirt that I didn't have yet

"Follow up question"

"Alright. How about this shirt?"

"I like that one better than the others so I'd say get that one. Do you think that we could play Halo until you decide?" I thought about it for a minute as I found my size in that tshirt.

"Depends"

"On…" he urged me to continue

"Are you like me?"

"Seems like it but in what way?"

"Can you play Halo with someone and it not mean anything, like no feelings come from it?" we continued using code incase people were listening to our conversation

"Oh hell ya I can. I mean don't get me wrong, you were amazing but it didn't make me like you anymore. I judge people on the person they are, not on how well they play Halo"

This is great, I went 5 whole years with no sex at all and now I've been with 3 different guys in the past few weeks. That sounds bad. I'm not a whore or slut or whatever you want to call it, I just don't see sex as a big deal, you don't have to love somebody to have sex with them. "That's awesome"

"Ya, I just don't see it as a big deal. You don't have to love somebody to play Halo with them. Halo is Halo" wow

"Dude, I was just thinking the same thing" I commented as I was looking through the baggy pants

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Seems like we're a lot alike"

"Is that a good thing?" he smirked

I punched him in the arm "Dick"

"Sorry, I had too" he laughed "Hey, how about these?" he pulled a pair off the rack and held them up to me and I really liked them.

"Perfect"

"Good. Although I think you look better in tight jeans but hey that's just me" he stated as I found the right size

"I agree but sometimes I like the punk look. I get it from my brother" I said as we went up to the counter and paid for my outfit

"Of course"

Then I got an idea "Hey, would you want to go back to the hotel so I can change?" I smirked as we walked out of the mall

He caught on and asked "Halo?"

"Yep" I smiled

"Race you to the car" he said but I was already running. We got the car and he sped back to the hotel and we both ran up to the room.

"If I didn't know any better then I'd think you were a sex fiend or something" I laughed as he locked the door

"Well I was dating Melina and its not just a rumor, she is a nympho so ya pretty much" he smirked as he took his shirt off and I followed.

"So until I decide I just have to call you and you're up for a game of Halo?" I asked as we both took our pants off

"Yes ma'am" he said as he stood by the bed

"Hot shit" I said as I grabbed his face and started kissing him…

Once we got done I noticed it was 6:00, we were at it for 2 hours. "We gotta take a shower and get ready to go" I said as I got off the bed

"Alright. You up for one more, in the shower?" he smirked

"Oooo, been a while since I've done that. Come on. We can kill 2 birds with one stone" I said and we took a shower then got dressed. "I'm craving some pizza" I stated once we were both dressed and ready.

"Papa Johns?" John suggested

"Perfect" I said then called and ordered the pizza then I called Kofi and asked if they wanted to meet us at Johns room for some Papa Johns before we went out and they agreed.

"Do Phil and Kofi know?" John asked as we waited for them to get there

"No. I go out with them a lot but I'm not real close with them. Remember the only ones that know are the McMahons, Paul, Shawn, Randy, Ric, the front desk and the others on creative and so far none of them know that you know" I explained

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure so I wouldn't slip up around someone I'm not supposed to"

"That's cool" I said then Kofi and Phil showed up. We ate then went out to the bar. And I was right, I needed to get out and just drink and I did, we all did. Except for Phil of course. I think that's why I love going out with them, I never have to worry about being the DD cause it's always Phil. I don't think John and Kofi were as drunk as me but they were drunk alright. See, I can think straight, it's just when I go to speak it doesn't come out right, it's so frustrating.

"Spaaaarkyyy, I… I go" I slurred

"Wha?" he doesn't understand me

"I wan go"

"Wha?"

I waved him off and went to find Phil "Puuunk, I go" I tried telling him

"You wanna go?" he asked

Someone understands me "Ya. Get John. I mee you at car" I said and went out to the car and got in the back seat and just sat there until the rest got to the car. I couldn't move.

"Shelly, you ok?" Phil asked

I nodded my head up and down and that did it, then I held up a finger, telling him to wait and I opened the door and puked onto the cement floor outside. After a few minutes I sat back up and shut the door.

"Now you ok?" Kofi asked this time

"Yes, I feel better" I answered and we left to go back to the hotel. So throwing up didn't completely sober me up but I do feel a lot better, almost like I could drink more now but I won't. I don't wanna throw up again. We got back to the hotel in about 10 minutes and after we got out of the car Phil asked "Shelly, do you need help up to the room?"

"No, John's got it" I answered

"You sure John?" Phil asked him

"Yep, I gots her" John answered

"We'll see you guys at the arena tomorrow?" Kofi asked

"Yep" we both replied

"Goodnight" Phil and Kofi both said and we went our separate ways.

Once John and I got into the elevator I had decided "John, me wanna talk to Randy"

"You sure Mudge? You drunk" he stated the obvious, I couldn't quite walk straight or stand up.

I hiccupped then fell into my ass "Soooo, I neeeed to taaaalk to hiiim"

He helped me back up as the elevator opened "Me know dat, I tawt you'd prefer be sober"

"Don't care, I need do this"

"You want me come wit you?"

"Naw, just walk me to door. I might come to your room. Depends"

"Otay. If you do, keep knockin til you hear me"

"K, will do" I said as we got to the door to me and Randy's room

"Good luck"

"Tanks" I said then he started to walk away. I took a deep breath then knocked and waited. Randy answered the door and just paused when he saw it was me

"How'd you know I'd still be awake?" he asked as he let me in

"Didn't" I said as I plopped my drunk ass onto the bed. Ya he was still awake but the only thing he was wearing was his pj's which was just a pair of basketball shorts. Why does he have to look so hot in those? I took a deep breath "We need talk"

He sat next to me and said "You're drunk aren't you?" he sounded disappointed. I honestly only drink like once a week, if that. Just cause I drink more than he does doesn't mean its a lot.

"Yes. Me needed to cause info you told me today, ok"

"I'm sorry" he looked down at his hands

"Don't be. Me understand. You had to get it out"

"Exactly, I couldn't go on lying to you anymore. I know I've never lied to you and I hated doing that for just the couple weeks that I did. I just thought I'd loose you if I told you the truth" I can't believe he thought that. We've been best friends since we were kids, nothing he could do would make me stop being his best friend.

"You never loose me. Since that all happen I wanna say sorry for not meanin to lead you on. Didn't know you still feel like that"

"It's ok. That's my problem" he was being so nice, that's why I fell in love with him in the first place. He just cares about my feelings, no matter how he feels. But I love him just as a friend, and I have to tell him that.

"Randy, I love you ok. Just as best friend. I don't want that ruin friendship. There plenty fish in sea" there I said it, now to get his reaction

"I figured that's what you'd say. And that's fine. I won't stop loving you, I never will"

"No"

"No what?"

"I don't want you do that. You can't hold on me. Cause you won't find true love. We stay best friends but you gotta move on"

"What if I don't want to? What if I just wanna wait until you want me?"

"That be pointless cause I won't. Please understand. I love you, just not like dat anymore. I don't want weirdness either. I need you be my best friend please"

"I don't know if I can…" I cut him off

"I had to be just best friend when I didn't want to. Now it your turn"

He paused and just looked at me, I didn't know what he was gonna say "When did you have to be just friends when you didn't want to?"

"Towards end. I knew you wanted be with Sam, I had let you go. Didn't want to but did. So bout a month after let you go I still wanted you"

"Well what's changed?" he said as he scooted closer

"Everything. I moved on. Happy with just best friends. Not just satisfied, happy, very happy. It just stayed that way, never falled back in love wit you. I'm sorry. Can we stay best friends. Like said, I had to, now it your turn"

He just looked down, he was obviously thinking about it. I admit, I was scared that I was gonna loose one of my best friends, ya I gained a best friend today but that didn't mean that I expected to loose one. After a few minutes he looked up with a grin on his face. "Can we still play Halo until you decide who you want to be with?"

I sighed "As long as you can deal wit dat and don't espect anyting more"

He had to think about it again "I can deal with that" he smiled

"One more condition"

"Anything for you"

"I don't want you be any different than you av been. You stay same as if we never had dis talk. We just best friends wit benefits for now til I decide who I be with den it go back to just best friends. Deal?" I asked as I held out my hand

"Deal" he smiled and shook my hand "Are you up for Halo now?" he smirked

"Hell yes. Just lemme call John" I said and called John and told him everything was fine and that I was staying with Randy. Then Randy and I played Halo a couple times that night. I hope this is gonna be ok.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT ONE? LEMME KNOW PLEASE.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME BUT THIS IS THE FIC THAT WON THE POLL SO I'M GONNA FINISH THIS ONE BEFORE I GO ONTO ANYMORE. THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, Im glad you liked it :D they might come back to you but I've had this chapter written for a while, so I'm not sure what happens in this chapter :P

**Littleone999** - don't we all want a halo partner? :P

**Enigmatic Lotus Leaf** - ya it does, but im trying to write it so it doesn't seem like that. :S trying anyways :P

**xXMamaSkittlesXx** - glad u like it and I like the pranks too :D

**Sonib89** - glad u think its awesome. And it is isn't it :P

NOW ONTO THE NEW CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT…

Chapter 15

I woke up and expected to see John next to me but instead when I woke up and looked around I noticed I was in bed with Randy in our room. I panicked, last thing I remember was being in the elevator telling John that I needed to talk to Randy. I noticed I was naked underneath the covers so I got up and got dressed. "Randy wake up" I shook him awake

"What is it Mudge?" he sat straight up.

"Sorry I sound all panicky but last I remember last night was telling John that I wanted to talk to you"

"So you have no idea what we talked about?" Randy clarified what I was trying to say

"No I don't. I remember what I wanted to say but when I woke up I thought I might have changed my mind. What was said last night?" I had to know

"Well you said that you still love me" he smiled

"I do. But not like that, just best friends"

"Damnit"

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just…" he started but it just hit me

"You were gonna try to get me to believe that I said we were back together, weren't you?" I raised my voice

"Haha. You know me too well" he smirked

"It's not funny Randy. Ya know, I had to be just friends with you when I didn't wanna be"

"I know, you told me that last night" he lowered his head

"Then you have to deal with it. Did I even say that we could still fuck?" I yelled

"Actually you did. I'm not lying. You did say that" I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth this time.

"But if you're gonna keep trying to be with me then it's not gonna happen. If you're gonna keep trying to be with me then we can't even be friends" I simply stated

"Mudgie, you can't be serious" he just gave me those puppy dog eyes

"I am. And I don't wanna be. I don't want to loose you as a friend. You're my best friend Randy, have been since we were kids. I don't wanna loose you. But if all you want is to be with me then it's not gonna work, we can't be just friends" I reluctantly said, and I meant every word

"Then why don't we be more than friends" he smirked

"God damnit Randy, can't you ever be serious?" I yelled as I walked to the door

"Shelly I'm sorry, don't go" he got up to follow me

"Don't follow me, don't talk to me" I said and left to Johns room and started pounding on the door until he answered

"Mudge, what is it?" he asked all worried

"Randy" I said and walked into the room and sat on the bed then John shut and locked the door behind himself then sat on the bed next to me.

"Just tell me what happened" he said as he put his arm around me. So I told him all that happened. "You can't stop being friends with him"

"Why not?" I asked

"You've been friends since you were kids, I don't know you inside and out yet but I do know that you can't do that. You'd end up being miserable and I know he would too" John tried to talk some sense into me

"I know that but if he's gonna be like that then I can't even be friends with him. I've tried the friends thing when I know the guy wants to be with me and it doesn't work, it just doesn't" I explained

"Ok, just let him go for a few days and see what happens. Actually, I'm gonna go talk to him and see how he is. I'll be back"

"When you're done just come downstairs. I'm gonna go get something to eat"

"Alright, I'll meet you down there"

"Good luck" I told him and we both went our separate ways. I went downstairs and got some cereal, a muffin, a bagel and a piece of toast with some jelly from the continental breakfast. Hey I was hungry. And I sat down at a table by myself and started eating. While I had my head down eating my cereal I hear somebody sit at my table across from me and say "Hey there hot stuff" I so don't need to deal with him right now.

"What do you want Cena?" I asked in that tiresome tone

"Just wanted to say that I had a great time last week and that you're a great kisser" he smirked

I sighed "John"

"You should alteast give me a chance with you Shelly"

"Why should I?" I didn't sound rude. I wanted to know what he'd say.

"Because everybody deserves a chance. And why shouldn't you give me a chance?" he wants to know so I'll be honest and tell him.

"You're right but you wanna know why I shouldn't?"

"Why?"

"For one, I don't wanna get a disease from you"

"I don't have any diseases. Who says I have any diseases?" he looked a little mad

"Nobody but how many women have you been with?"

"Does that matter?"

"To me it does"

"How is that even fair?" he countered

"What are you talking about?" I had no idea what he meant.

"You've slept with Henigan, Randy and Sydal in the past couple weeks. How is that any different than me?"

I was flabbergasted "How do you even know that?"

"Randy is one of my best friends" he reminded

"But that doesn't give him any right to tell you about my love life" now I'm really pissed at Randy

"That's besides the point. You wanna criticize me for sleeping around but you've slept with 3 guys in the past 2 weeks"

"Ya but that's all I've slept with in my entire life is 3 people. Just cause I've added 2 more in the past 2 weeks doesn't mean I'm a whore. But you, I never see you with the same girl twice and it's someone different like almost every week"

"I just can't find the right girl" he argued

"No, you just don't try. All you want is a fuck. It's obvious that you've never actually looked for a relationship. But for some reason, you're looking for one in me. When I always try to avoid you, I never really talk to you and when I did go on a date with you I tried telling you that I was gay"

"Ok you're right. I was never looking for a relationship until I met you. The first moment I laid eyes on you when you and Randy were still dating, I thought you were gorgeous and I always asked Randy about you because I was too afraid to confront you myself. I loved hanging out with you guys cause I loved how blunt and honest you were, I need someone to keep me in line" he just put it out on the line.

"Ok, you love my honesty and bluntness? So can I be honest without you getting mad at me?"

"I'd love for you to be honest with me"

"Alright John, you wanna know why I never tried with you? Besides the manwhoreness"

"Yes, just tell me" he pretty much demanded

"You act like gods gift to women, atleast when you're around me anyways. And I can't stand that. I hate guys that do that. And you always act like I secretly want you when I don't"

"Wow, that was pretty brutal"

"But you wanted me to be honest so I was"

"Ok. So can I be honest with you?"

"Duh" I said and waited for whatever it was he was gonna say to me.

"That's all a front. I thought that if you saw me in such demand that you'd want me too"

"I'm not a guy. I don't want what other girls have"

"I know that. Us guys don't really think things through but I'm sure you know that"

"Ya, I know that alright" I laughed

"How about we go on another date for real this time. Actually give me a second chance" he suggested giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"On one condition" I pointed out

"Anything"

"No alcohol and no sex" I stated

"Deal"

"Alright, pick me up at Henigans room at 8 tonight"

"See ya then" he said and got up and I continued eating my breakfast then Paul sat down at the table "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he smirked

"You" I pointed at him, realizing that was a prank

"That doesn't count. I'm just trying to help him out. You're all he talks about. I know you don't like him but I know he told you stuff that made you change your mind enough to give him a chance, an honest chance. I can see it in your eyes. All I told him to do is to just lay it on the line to you and be honest"

"Alright fine it doesn't count. And I will give him an actual chance. I like Matt a lot more than I ever would John but I'll give him a chance and maybe we can actually be friends instead of me hating him all the time. I don't like hating people"

"I know you don't, that's why I'm helping you. That first date with Cena counted though. I didn't tell him before to lay it on the line. I told him to just act like he always does and I know that was torture for you"

"You have no idea dude"

"Hey Mudge, can I talk to you alone for a minute" Sparky walked up to the table and looked at Paul.

I knew what it was gonna be about "Ya, Paul do you mind?" I asked him

"No, I had to go meet with Steph anyways"

"Alright. By the way John knows" I told Paul and gave him that look

He caught on "Oh ok. Welcome to the club kid" Paul patted him on the back then left the room.

"So how is he?" I asked

"You wouldn't believe it"

"What?"

"He was crying when I got there"

"You're serious?" I asked, I've never seen Randy cry

"Dead serious. He thinks he's lost you as a friend cause you told him not to talk to you. I told you that he'd think that"

"Damnit. Did you tell him that we're still friends?"

"Yes, I told him what you told me. I thought I'd make it easier for you. I just told him that he has to deal with being just friends and move on other wise he WILL lose you as a friend"

"Sparky thank you so much" I reached across and gave him a hug

"No problem. What are friends for?" he smiled as I sat back down

"Still, thank you. You know what else friends are for?"

"What's that?

"Be in your room when I get back tonight" I winced

"Sure. Where are you going tonight?"

"Ummm… I have a date with Cena tonight then I might go talk to Randy afterwards"

He laughed "You willingly have a date with Cena?"

"Actually yes. He laid it all on the line, he told me he was like that cause he thought that if I saw him in such demand that I'd want him too"

"Typical guy. Do you think you'll fall for him?"

"No. I like Matt too much. I just thought I'd get to know him better so I can stop hating him. I don't like to hate people. Don't worry, I'll tell him that. I ain't gonna lead him on"

"Alright. I'll be there for you. Especially after you talk to Randy" I'm so glad I'm friends with him now. He's already helped me out a lot.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: OOO, THIS ONE IS A LONG CHAPTER :D I'M GLAD U GUYS HAVE STUCK WITH ME AND IM GLAD U LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. AS USUAL, SHOUTOUTS FIRST…

**xXMamaSkittlesXx** - I know right, I had to do something out there :P glad u liked it

**MJK'sGirl52886** - thank u :D I had to say it :P I know I already told u but incase others don't remember, he knows that ur on creative. And im pretty sure this one is better than the last :D

**Sonib89** - oh ya, I'd pay to see that :P and I guess we'll have to see :P

**littleone999** - thank u. and here's more

**barnsley_gal_09** - you'll have to wait and see :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH…

Chapter 16

So I just got done getting ready for my date with John. I didn't dress real nice but it was a little nice. "How do I look?" I asked Sparky

"Hot, as always. Remember, no drinking. Especially since you're gonna go talk to Randy afterwards"

"Hey, I said I might go see Randy"

"You already have it in your mind so I know you're going to"

I just looked at him "You know me so well already"

"I have to be catching on don't I?" he asked

"Well of course" I answered, then there was a knock on the door.

"Remember, be nice" he said and gave me a hug

"I will" I said then walked to the door and answered it, it was Cena "Hey John"

"Hey Shelly, ready to go?"

"Yep" I said and left with John. He took us to a nice restaurant and we started talking.

"What did you do to Randy?" he asked after the waitress took our orders

"What do you mean?"

"I went to his room after you and I talked to tell him the good news and he was a wreck. I could tell that he had been crying and I asked him what was up and he told me everything. I didn't know him and Sam were separated"

"You and I both. When he told me that he still loved me, I was in shock"

"I actually kinda figured that part out before" he looked down like he was ashamed that he didn't tell me or something. We were never really friends before so he didn't have to. Besides if he was trying to get with me then why would he have?

"How did you figure that?" I asked

"Just the way he talked about you. Even after you guys broke up, but I tried to ignore it cause honestly it made me jealous"

I laughed a little "Why did it make you jealous?"

"Because he had you for 10 years and didn't do something right to keep you and I've never had you. I think he really missed out on something special. And I never got the chance that I always wanted"

That is so sweet. But I kept telling myself that I wasn't gonna fall for him, I like Matt too much. And there's also Jeff, I really like him. And I'm trying to stay persistent with my choice about Randy cause I don't need that changing. I don't need to be falling for another guy. "But you're atleast getting a legit date. If anything we can be close friends" I suggested

"I could even deal with that. You're an amazing person either way. I can tell you this much, if you decide that we're just friends then I'll deal with that. I won't do what Randy did. I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all"

"That's great to know John. That eases the tension a lot, thank you"

"No problem girly. It's true though"

"Good. So I gotta know. How long have you liked me?"

"Ummm… the first time Randy introduced us and we all hung out at the bar after our OVW show. I told you that I thought you were gorgeous but I knew I wanted you by the end of the night. I'm sorry if it sounds weird but I just watched you all night and paid close attention to every word you said. I remember watching you dancing with Randy and wishing it were me. Then I remember you got really drunk and I'm sorry if I sound like a pig but when you got up in that cage and started pole dancing, oh my god I wish you were mine cause I would have taken you home that night and do things that would make you never want to leave"

I laughed "Oh my god, I remember that night. I was REALLY drunk cause I remember being in that cage and seeing you dancing with that blond bimbo and for some reason I felt a tinge of jealousy"

"What?" he was shocked

"Like I said I was REALLY drunk. I knew you weren't mine and I was still very much in love with Randy but since I was so trashed, I got a little bit jealous cause… ummm" I didn't wanna say it

"What? What?" he was really anxious

"I remember suggesting to Randy a 3 way. I knew that's what his fantasy was, but with 2 girls and I had told him that we can do that only if we get to have a 3 way, my way, with 2 guys first and that night well… I'll admit, wether I want to be with you or not, you are hot. So I told him that I chose you. But he said he couldn't do that with his best friend. So it didn't go any further. But my whole intentions that night was to get you turned on to sucker you into it. But Randy said no so I didn't push it. Then you started to act the way you have been and I didn't like you, at all. I was always nice cause we're Alanna's god parents and you're one of my best friends best friend but I flat out didn't like you but didn't have the guts to tell you cause I can't stand to be mean to someone unless they do me wrong"

"Like you and Pauls pranks" he pointed out

"Exactly. I don't even remember how that started. But we're really close, we just like being mean to each other too much to stop. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"You were one of the pranks"

"When?" he was confused

"When I was having all those blind dates. I still didn't like you then, that was Pauls revenge on me for making him kiss Vince's ass, was going out on a date with someone that I didn't like, knowing I didn't have the guts to tell you"

"That's why you didn't want Paul to know you stayed over" he caught on

"Exactly. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes" he laughed "You're being very honest with me, blunt and that was a little hurtful but its blunt, that's what I like about you. You don't have to ask if you can say something or ask me a question. I don't care if it hurts, I just know that you mean well by it"

"Awesome. Ok, since you brought up that first night we met. I kinda wanna know… If Randy would have said yes and I would have asked you to join us for a threesome, would you have?"

"Hell yes I would have. I've seen Randy naked plenty of times in the shower, that doesn't bother me. As long as I wouldn't have had to do anything to him or let him do anything to me then I would have"

"Damn. Maybe I should have suggested it to you anyways. That way it could have been 2 of us trying to talk him into it instead of just me"

"Now you'll know for in the future" he smirked

"I guess I will" I smiled "Another question… Since you saw him in that state of mind, did you actually tell Randy that we had a date tonight?"

"No, I didn't wanna hurt him anymore than what he already was. I do plan to though. Why?"

"Well after our date I was gonna go talk to him. I've never seen that man cry in my entire life, then when John told me that I made him cry because I said that I didn't want him to talk to me so he thought I didn't wanna be friends. So I need to see him but I wanted to let him go for a little bit to think about it. So I was gonna tell him about it myself. I think it'll sound better coming from me"

"Alright. And by the way, I've seen him cry 2 times besides today" that got me curious

"When were those?"

"When you decided to let him go because you thought he loved Sam more"

"He didn't?" I gasped

"No he didn't"

"Then why didn't he tell me?" this changes almost everything

"He trusts your judgment so much that he figured that if you thought he liked her more then it must be true"

"Wow" I was taken aback "Alright, that's one. When was the other?"

"When he held Alanna for the first time. That was for 2 things in one though. One it was his first kid and you know how guys get when they hold them for the first time and the other was cause he really wanted you to be there"

"I know he did but I couldn't get away. I was in a very important meeting about a future superstar and when Steph and I were finally able to get out, there were no flights leaving Stamford til the next day and we would have made it in the same amount of time if we drove"

He shook his head like he misunderstood something "Wait, run that by me again" then I realized what I said. Shit, John didn't know that I was on creative.

"I mean… Ummmm… Shit"

"Shit's right. I always wondered what your job was. Cause you're always traveling with us. I know you're the 'Adopted McMahon' and they have a lot of money but I didn't think they supported you. You're a creative writer, aren't you?" he put it all together

"Second in command, right after Steph. Don't tell ANYBODY please"

"Why not?" he was curious

"Cause I don't want any of the talent being friends with me just in hopes of getting better storylines. So I don't tell hardly anybody. Please don't tell anybody" I begged

"Alright. I promise I won't tell anybody. Who all knows though?"

"Obviously the McMahons, everybody on creative, the front desk, Randy, Paul, Ric, Shawn and I recently just told Henigan and now you know. So it's only a few of you guys, and since I just slipped, none of them know that you know. But I'll tell them, don't worry and I'll let you know after I do"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. You have my word" he put his hand over his heart

"It better be good"

"Don't worry darlin. I obviously never told anybody, until now, about Randy crying over you the first time right"

"True. Ok, I trust you" I said and we continued talking about the old times, like the things that he did that pissed me off in the past. It was actually fun. Then instead of walking me back to John's room he walked me to Randy's.

"Ok John, I had fun but right now I just wanna be friends. You can understand, too much going on in my head right now. But just because I said 'for now' I don't want you waiting around for me. If we're meant to be then it'll happen but I'll give you some advice"

"Lay it on me"

I laughed "Be this guy. I can guarantee you that you'll find somebody if you're this guy. Not the obnoxious player that I hated. Be the real John Cena"

"Will do. And thank you so much. I'm glad to finally say that you're actually my friend" he smiled that contagious smile of his.

"I'm actually glad too. I don't like hating people" I smiled back

"Awesome. Well good luck in there. I'm just a phone call away if you need me"

"Thanks John" I said and gave him a hug then he walked away and I took a deep breath and knocked on Randy's door and waited for him to answer.

As soon as he answered it he gave me a hug "Oh Michelle, I'm so glad you came back"

I pushed him off of me and pushed my way into the room "We need to have a serious talk" I said as I sat on the bed then he shut the door then sat next to me.

"I'm all ears"

"First I gotta tell you that I no longer hate your other best friend"

"Cena? What happened?" he sounded shocked

"Basically Paul told him to lay it all on the line for me and he did. He said it was a front and that he wasn't really like that. So I actually went on a date with him. Gave him an actual chance, and he's a really sweet guy"

"What?"

"Don't worry, we're just friends. You know I hate hating people so I'm glad it happened. But we talked a lot. About old times, like the first time him and I met. Remember that?" I asked him

"Ya. You wanted him for the threesome but I wouldn't do it"

"Well he would have"

"Really?"

"Really" I confirmed "As long as you guys wouldn't have to do anything to each other then he would have. We also talked about you" my eyes narrowed on him

"About what?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry today. I didn't mean to make you think that we weren't friends anymore. I told John that I had never seen you cry in my entire life. And he told me that he's seen you cry 2 other times besides today" I informed him

"Which times did he refer to?"

"When you had Alanna which was 2 reasons, you also really wanted me there and I accidentally slipped to him that I'm on creative so now both Johns know" I had to start letting the others be aware of that

"Alright. And what was the other time?" he put his head down. He knows what I'm gonna say.

"When I decided to end it with you. You actually didn't want to. You just really trust my judgment. Why didn't you say anything Randy?" I raised my voice a little for the last question

"Because I trust your judgement"

"But if you still loved me then you should have said something, anything"

"Why does it matter now?" he asked

"It changes EVERYTHING. A few hours ago my whole mindset was; I have feeling for Matt and Jeff and I needed to stay persistent on my choice about us staying friends. But as soon as John told me that you never wanted to break up with me, I had some feelings come back"

"Really?" he sat straight up and smiled

"Yes really Randy. Now it makes everything so much harder for me. If you would have said something back then then who knows, we'd probably be married and already have atleast one kid by now"

"You really think so?" he asked curiously

"I pretty much know so" I confirmed

"Damn" he sighed "I really fucked up didn't I?"

"Ya you did Randy" I sighed as I pulled my hair behind my ears

"Well what are we gonna do about it?"

"Right now you're still my best friend. But now you're in the same boat as Jeff and Matt. And I'm no longer telling you about my dates with them and I'm not telling you who I'm playing Halo with cause then it's gonna make you either mad or jealous"

"I can deal with that. But since you've fucked Matt a few times since you're dating then I think we should still be able to fuck" he added

"Maybe, I gotta think about that. Not tonight. I know that though"

"Alright. Can you atleast stay with me tonight. I just want to hold you in my arms like I've wanted to. Now that you know"

"As long as there's no funny business"

He held his hands up "No funny business, I swear"

"Alright. But let me go back to John's room and change, then I'll be back"

"Wait, now that you're finally friends with Cena, you have to be specific now"

"Ummm… ok when I'm talking about John Henigan then I'll either say John or Sparky but when I'm talking about John Cena then I'll just say Cena"

"Alright, that's easy. I'll see you in a bit"

"Yep. Bye" I said and went down to John's room.

"So how did the date go?" he asked

"Great actually. We're friends now" I answered as I went to find my pajamas

"That's good"

"Ya. While we were talking about old times an idea popped into my head that I'd like to ask you about" I began

"Alright, shoot"

"First I have to ask you what your sexual fantasy is"

"Same as any other guy. Threesome with 2 other girls"

"Did you ever get to do that?"

"Do you remember who I used to date? Ya, plenty of times. Why?"

"Cause that's what Randys was when we were together but I told him that the only way we could do that is if we could have it my way 2 guys, first" I said as I changed my shirt

"Did you?"

"No. But the first time I met Cena I suggested him but Randy said he couldn't do it cause he was his best friend. But… Cena said that he would have" I explained then waited to see if he would catch on

"You wanna ask me if I would have one with you and John?"

"Ya. But I haven't said anything to him yet. If you do this for me then I'll do something for you. Almost anything you want"

"Alright, I'll do that" he smiled

"Really?" I asked as I changed into my pj shorts

"Really. I'm just gonna ask you to do the same"

"Alright. With who?"

"Melina"

"That's cool. I can deal with that. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait, how did your talk with Randy go?"

"That's interesting" I started then explained it to him

"So he never wanted to break up?"

"Nope. As soon as John told me that, feelings for him came back. So now he's in the same boat as Matt and Jeff, I'm no longer telling him about the dates or who I'm playing Halo with"

"No offense but now I'm glad I didn't fall for you" he smiled

"None taken. If I were you then I'd be glad too"

"So where are you going?" he asked as I walked to the door

"Gonna stay with Randy. I told him that I don't know if we can still play Halo. Atleast not tonight. He said he just wants to hold me like he's been wanting to. I gotta give him a legit chance and I'd do the same thing for Matt or Jeff but I have to have my second date with Jeff tomorrow cause I haven't done that yet"

"Technically it's third"

"Right. But I don't really count the first one"

"Ya, I wouldn't either. Well have fun tonight"

"I'm probably gonna just pass out when I get there"

"You do look tired. But here" he handed me a key card "Incase he pisses you off, you don't have to wake me, just let yourself in"

"I don't think I'll have to do that but thank you" I said and put the card in my pocket "Goodnight Sparky"

"Night Mudge" he said and I left back to Randy and I's room and I did what I told John I would. I got into bed next to Randy and just cuddled up to him like old times. I laid my head on his chest and my arm around his abdomen and he put his arm over my shoulders. And I had a very good sleep that night.

A/N: SO THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SO-SO. IT'S THE NEXT ONE THAT'S GREAT, I PROMISE :D REVIEWS?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE AND I APOLOGIZE, IVE BEEN A BIT BUSY LATELY, WORKIN ON A COLLAGE FOR MY RENTS AND MAKIN STAMPS FOR MY HEAD FOR THE TNA HOUSE SHOW ON SATURDAY BUT FIRST, SHOUTOUTS…

**Sonib89** - I know right. I think it sounds pretty damn hot, now only if I can write it like that :P

**Enigmatic_Lotus_Leaf** - Oh hell ya she will :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - yes, it should be interesting, this chapter sure is. I know it wasn't soon but its here now. Hope you like it :D

THIS CHAPTER THINGS GET A BIT INTERESTING…

Chapter 17

I woke up with a smile on my face. I still had my eyes shut though. I missed this, missed Randy like this. I mean we've woken up with our arms around each other plenty of times but now it's different. It didn't mean anything before but now it does. This is just so weird. I mean Steph and I always talked about how perfect Randy and I were for each other but then Sam came along and Steph and I both could see the way Randy looked at her and that's why I let him go. I figured he'd be happier with her. Sure I never stopped loving him but I stopped loving him in the way that I did. Cause that would have just made things harder on myself and I didn't want that. And shortly after we split I was actually happy with being just friends. I felt like things were better at being just friends cause since we had been together for so long we literally knew everything about each other and that didn't change. We continued telling each other everything. My feelings for Randy never came back. Sure when I'd see him with Alanna they would a little bit but I think that was just me wanting kids and Randy was the one I had been with the longest so I don't really count that. Ya I used to be madly in love with Randy and finding out the information that I did yesterday does bring some feelings back but not a lot. I meant it when I told him that I was very happy with just friends. Cause the feelings that have arose for Matt and Jeff too, honestly they out do the feelings I used to have for Randy. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at Randy and he was just smiling that chesire cat grin.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked

"How'd you know I was even awake? I didn't even open my eyes until now"

"Sorry, I was staring at you and I could see the different looks on your face. Besides, I know you inside and out. So what were you thinking about?"

"Everything"

"Like?"

"How happy I was with being just your friend" I simply said

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Randy. You asked so I told. I know you wanna be with me and a little part of me misses how things used to be…"

"But" he interrupted

"But a bigger part of me has feelings for Matt and Jeff" I finished

"You're still gonna give me a chance though right?"

"Yes I am. I'm not got deny you your…" I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Shelly baby, you ok" Randy walked in and kneeled down next to me and rubbed my back as I continued to throw up a little bit more.

Once I was done I flushed the toilet and stood up "Ya I'm fine. That all of a sudden hit me. I didn't even feel sick"

"Well how do you feel now?"

"Just fine"

"Now don't freak out but it's the first thing that came to my mind ok" Randy said as I wiped my face off with a wet rag.

"What's on your mind?" I asked

"When was your last period?"

"Last month. Remember, like a week after we started fucking again I was ragging"

"And that was almost 2 months ago… You should have start your period 2 weeks ago" he said and it hit me

"Oh my god. You don't think…" I started

"Possibly"

"Randy can you please go get me a test?"

"Ya, there's a walmart across the street, I'll be back in 15 minutes" he said and ran out of the room. Then I thought it all through. Sparky was unprotected but that was before I had my period last month and every time with him since then it was protected. Same with Randy, he always used a condom. The only person that didn't was Matt. Ok ya I always wanted kids but I wanted it to be planned. Then I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the peephole and it was Sparky. I opened the door and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in then shut the door.

"Woah there Mudgie" he laughed

"Dude, I'm freaking out here" I ran my fingers through my hair

"Where's Randy?" John asked as he looked around the room

"Ummm… Well, he went across the street to get me something" I said all panicky as I was pacing back and forth across the room waiting for him to get back.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"I can't say it… Its just… I might be… I've drank since then…Oh my god I just can't fathom this right now" I said practically pulling my hair out

"Michelle" John stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders "Just breath ok. In… and out… Ok there you go. Now tell me whats wrong" as soon as he said that Randy walked back into the room.

"I got it" Randy said and I grabbed the bag from him and darted into the bathroom. I took the box out of the bag and read the instructions carefully so I won't do it wrong. I don't wanna mis-read it. After I read the directions, I took the applicator out of the box and the wrapper and took the test and laid it on the counter then walked out.

"It says I have to wait a few minutes to let it set"

"What is going on?" John was still clueless and wanted to know whats going on.

I took a deep breath then said "I think I might be pregnant"

"What? But we always used a condom"

"Always? There's been other times since that first time?" Randy stared daggers at John

"Randy. It's none of your business anyways, remember" I told him

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry John"

"It's fine. Ok, if you are then it could be any of us couldn't it?" John asked

"No because Randy and I ALWAYS used a condom, so did you and I, except for that first time but I've had my period since then. If I am then there's no doubt that it's Matt. I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think about protection with him that whole night" then I looked at the time "I can't check. Randy, would you go look"

"Sure thing" Randy said and walked into the bathroom for a second then walked back out. It was one of those that was 1 line not pregnant 2 lines pregnant. We all 3 looked at it and there was 2 dark pink lines.

"I'm pregnant" I simply said

"Atleast you're not a superstar. You don't have to miss a lot of work" John tried to lighten the mood.

"Ya. I need to go see Matt" I said as I put the test in my pocket and left the room without a word to or from either of them. I went down to the room I know Matt was sharing with Kofi and knocked on the door and Kofi answered

"Hey Shelly. Wanna go out tonight with Phil, Matt and me?"

"I'm sorry Kofi, I can't. Is Matt here?" I asked solemnly

"Ya he's in there. What's wrong?" he asked, I wasn't faking anything, it was obvious something was wrong.

"I just really need to talk to Matt alone please"

He just looked at me and said "Alright. I'll go see what Phil's up to"

"Thanks" I said as he walked passed me and I walked in

"Hey Kofi, who was that?" he asked without looking up

"Matt, we need to talk" I spoke up as I walked in and sat next to him on the bed

"Oh hey Shelly. What's up?"

"I can't think of any way to say this so here" I said and just handed him the test

He looked at it then looked at me "Is this yours?" he asked

"No, it's OURS" I specified

"What?" he stood up, staring at the test

"I'm pregnant and it's yours" I actually said it this time

"You're sure it's mine? I know you've slept with Henigan lately too"

"Yes I'm sure. Me and John used a condom"

"How many tests have you taken?" he asked as he looked away from the test, to me.

"Just that one"

"Would you be offended if I go buy another one for you?"

"Nope. Buy a few if you want. I'd like better confirmation too. There's a walmart across the street"

"Alright, I'll be right back" he said and darted out of the room. I don't blame him. I'm still in shock too, that's why I'm not offended by the way he was acting. I would have expected worse. While I was waiting I decided to call Jeff.

"_Hey there Shelly, haven't talked to ya in a while. What's up?" _he answered his phone

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on our second date tonight"

"_I would love too. You up for another tat, I know a good place down town" _he suggested

"I would love…" I remembered that you're not supposed to get a tattoo when you're pregnant "I can't"

"_Alright. You wanna go out drinking?" _he suggested another

"I can't do that either" this is gonna be tough

"_Ummm… there's a fair in the next town over. We can play some games and ride some rides" _another I can't do

"I can't ride any rides" I sighed

He sighed too _"You wanna go to dinner and a movie?" _there's one

"Now that I can do" I smiled

"_Awesome. How's 8 sound?"_

"Sounds great. Pick me up at Henigans room"

"_Will do. I'll see you then"_

"Yep, bye" I said and we hung up just as Matt returned with like 4 tests. "Wow, didn't think you'd get that many" I laughed

"Well you already took one so I thought to get an odd number total incase it was like 3 -2 ya know"

"That makes sense. Alright, I can take one now. Then we can go down and eat then I'll take another then drink some more and take the others" I explained as I grabbed one

"Just take them all now"

I laughed "Matt honey, It's best for me to take one per a piss. If I use all of these in one piss then it would be a waste of tests"

"Alright alright, go take one" he said then I grabbed one and went to take it. I walked back out into the room "Well" he urged me to answer

"Positive again" I showed him

"Alright, lets go get something to eat" he said so we went downstairs to get some of the continental breakfast. One more positive and I'm convinced. We ate, I drank some milk and 2 things of juice then we went back upstairs and I snagged the first response one.

"Positive again" I said as I walked back out of the bathroom "I'm convinced now" I told Matt

"We're really gonna have a baby?" I think he's convinced now too

"Ya we are" I confirmed

"So were does that put us" he pointed between the two of us

"Well it doesn't change my feelings. I have my second date with Jeff tonight and I still have to give Randy a legit chance" I explained

"Ok 2 things with that. First, tonight of all nights?" he asked

"I've put off his 2nd date for almost a week now so yes tonight"

"Alright that's fine. 2nd, were the fuck does Randy come in at? He had his chance with you for 10 years and you guys split like 5 years ago didn't you?" so he doesn't like that, I don't blame him, I wouldn't either.

"That's why I've put Jeff off for almost a week. A lot of shit has happened"

"I'm all ears" he said as he sat on the bed so I sat next to him

I took a deep breath "Alright…" and I explained all of it to him, He deserves to know all of it.

"Wow. Just wow. I'm sorry I got mad about the Randy thing. I can see this is hard on you. I'll do whatever it takes to make things less stressful for you. I don't want you putting any stress on this baby of ours" he smiled and rubbed my stomach

"Awwwe Matt, you're so sweet" I gave him a hug

"One important question though"

"What's that?"

"Can we still have sex?" he smirked

"That is important. The answer is yes and now, not like it matters but we don't have to worry about getting caught up and forgetting a condom" I smiled

"That's great" he smiled back and leaned in to kiss me and that continued and we ended up having sex. Matt is so amazing.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT ONE?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'VE BEEN RATHER BUSY LATELY SO I APOLOGIZE FOR LACK OF UPDATES. I'M THINKIN (KEYWORD **THINKIN** )THAT ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I GUESS WE'LL SEE…

**Barnsley_gal_09** - I'm glad ur lovin it :D I think its cause of them growin up together and I'm diggin Randy and Mudgie but that's all up to Michelle (MJK'sGirl52886), I am writing this fic for her, so if u want that then u gotta persuade her :P

**Sonib89** - Right, atleast she knew. And you'll see how that goes, I think the next chapter, I'm not for sure yet.

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Glad u loved it and this was sooner than the last one :D

THANK YA'LL FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE GETTING THEM. NOW ONTO THE REASON YA'LL REVIEW…

Chapter 18

"Matt, you are so amazing" I took a breath once we finished

"You've said that before" he smirked

"I'm sorry. I know I've only been with 3 guys but you're the best I've ever had. And even though it's only 3, one was Randy for like 10 years so it's not like I'm not experienced and the other was Henigan who was with Melina"

"No shit? I'm better than Henigan?"

"Oh hell yes you are. Where do I rank with you?" I was just curious "I won't get mad, I promise"

"Honestly?" he asked

"Yes honestly"

"Ummm… You were my first"

"There's no way. There is no way for you to be that good and still have been a virgin" I was blown away

"Well I'd always get advice from the guys and some of the girls so I just did what they suggested" he explained

"Damn dude. That would so put Randy and John down if they knew you were a virgin" I laughed

"Why is that?"

"Well Randy's always gonna be my best friend and now John is too and I tell them pretty much everything. Well not Randy anymore but John I do. But I had told them that you put them to shame" I smiled at him

"Did you really?"

"Yes I did"

"Shelly" he wined

"You have nothing to worry about. If anything, it's a one up on them. You're fine"

"Ok" he said as we started to get dressed "I gotta ask you a question though"

"Anything"

"Do you still plan on having sex with other people too?"

I wasn't sure what to say so I just told him the truth "2 more times atleast, but let me explain" I started and explained the whole threesome thing to him "It's something I really wanna try and John said he would and Cena said he would have before. So before I found out that we're pregnant I already had it in my mind to plan. I really hope you're ok with it cause we aren't actually together. I have a good feeling about you but I still wanna explore a bit"

"It's fine with me as long as I'm allowed to too" he suggested

"That's fine on 2 conditions"

"What's that?"

"1: you use a condom cause then it'd be more problems if you got someone else pregnant too and 2: you tell me who. I told you who and if there's anybody else then I'll let you know that too"

"That's easy enough. Deal"

"Kiss on it?" I asked and we did "But hey, I gotta go talk to Cena then I got to go back to John's room to get ready for my date with Jeff"

"You're confusing me" he shook his head

"Ok when I'm talking about John Henigan then I'll either say John or his nickname that only I can use for certain reasons which is Sparky and if I'm talking about John Cena then I'll just say Cena"

"Alright. Got it. Have fun tonight. And I'll see you tomorrow at the arena"

"Ok. Bye Matt" I gave him a hug and kiss

"Bye" he said and I left to Cena's room.

"Hey Shelly what's up?" he asked as he answered the door

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Come on in" he said and we walked into his room "So what's up?"

"Remember when you said 'Now I know for the future'?" I said and let him think about it

"I remember all the conversations we had but ya what about it?"

"Well… Ummm…" I didn't really know how to say it

"You told Randy that I would have so now he will" he guessed

"No. I did tell him though. But I found somebody else that already said he would with you and me"

"As long as me and the guy doesn't have to do anything to each other then I'm in. Who is it?"

"Awesome awesome awesome. It's Henigan. He agreed to if I do him a solid too. I gotta do the same with him but it's gonna be me, him and Melina"

"Oh god don't tell me that. You and Melina? That's just gonna get me all hot and bothered"

"You are such a horn dog" I laughed

"Hey, I was a little bit me when you didn't like me"

"That's fine. I'm around guys all the time, I expect the horn dog"

"Good. So when are we gonna do this?"

"When's a good time for you?" I asked

"Anytime you call me for that I'm there"

All I could do was laugh "How about tomorrow after RAW?" I suggested

"Perfect. What room?" he asked

"Well I've been sharing one with John lately so lets go with me and Johns room. Lets just meet in there after we leave the arena"

"Will do"

"Well I gotta go get ready for my date with Jeff. So I'll see you tomorrow" I said in that seductive voice

"First can I have a little something?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, so I walked up to him and gave him a very passionate kiss "How's that?" I asked as I walked to the door

"I'm counting down the hours til tomorrow now" he smirked

"Have fun with that" I smirked back and left for John and I's room "Tomorrow night, here after the show, you, me and Cena" I told him as soon as I walked in.

"Fine with me. I already talked to Melina and she's already for it when we are"

"Cool"

"Oh and Melina's done this before and she's not in the same boat as John, she's willing to do stuff to you too. Are you cool with that?"

"Well I've never done this and I'm always up to try new things so I might be. You gotta be patient with me though"

"Don't worry, we will"

"Ok good" I said then got ready for my date with Jeff. I decided to wear a new shirt that I got, it's low cut and the sleeves come down to my elbows and I tried to find a pair of jeans to wear but the tight pair that I wanted to wear was dirty. "Spaaarky"

"What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" I asked like I was offended by that

"You only say my name like that when you want something"

"Ok fine. Can I wear that pair of tight jeans that you have? That you said my ass would probably look good in"

"Ya, they're over on the other side of the bed on top of my bag"

"Thanks" I said and changed into them then looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom. "You're right, my ass does look great in these"

He laughed "I told you. So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well he suggested like 3 things that I had to shoot down; tattoo, drinking, and riding rides at the fair in the next town over but came to the conclusion of dinner and a movie"

"I hope you have a good night" he said as there was a knock on the door

"I plan on it" I smiled and answered the door. It was Jeff.

"Hey Shelly. You look hot" he said as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks. You look nice too" I said and linked my arm with his. We went to a nice restaurant in town.

"So can I ask why you didn't wanna do any of the other things that I suggested?" he asked as we sat down.

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Will you promise me that you won't hold what I say against me"

"Promise" he raised his right hand

"Ok, it's not that I didn't want to, cause I did. I just can't. Not for another 9 months" I said and let it sink in.

He looked down "So there's no chance for us, cause I know its not mine"

"No no no, that's not true. I told him that that didn't make my decision. I don't see it as making me stuck with the guy. Ya I really like him but not only do I feel like I should give you a chance, I really like you too and I wouldn't be able to go on with my life if I didn't find out how I really feel about you. So as long as you don't care about possibly ending up with a girl that's pregnant by another guy then it's all fine" I explained to him then the waiter came and took our orders.

"I like who you are. If you choose me then I'll take you and whatever comes along with you" he smiled at me as he kissed my hand

"Jeff, you're so sweet" I smiled back

"I try" he smirked "So who's is it? If I may ask"

"It's Matts"

He gasped "My brother?"

"No not your brother" I giggled "Matt Korklan"

"Who?"

"Matt Sydal, Evan Bourne"

"Oh ok, he's cool"

"He is. I really like him"

"That's good. So how did he take it?" he wanted to know

"Well we both were shocked but he's being cool about it"

"That's good. So I gotta know… I know it's a little forward but…"

I interrupted him "Yes, I can still have sex with other people, he can too. We're not actually together. We talked about all this today. Only condition is that we gotta tell each other who it is we sleep with"

"Do you guys have to approve of who it is or something?"

"Nope. Just as long as we tell each other who it is"

"Awesome"

"Why? You got plans for tonight?" I smirked

"Well I'd like to but that's up to you, not me" he pointed out

"I guess we'll see how tonight goes then won't we"

"I guess so" he said as our food came to the table and we ate and continued just chit chatting "I'm gonna go the bathroom then we can go to the movie"

"Sounds good. I'll go pay the check and I'll meet you out at the car"

"Awesome" I said and got up to go to the bathroom and texted Matt 'Hey, I'm gonna stay at Jeff's and we'll probably sleep together'

'_That's cool. Kofi, Phil and I are out and I've been dancing with Melina and I'm thinking that's gonna end up the same. So have fun hun'_ he texted back

'I plan on it, you too :-*'

'_:-*'_

So it's all set. Now it's gonna be weird when John, Melina and I get together, she'll have been with Matt too. Oh well, I don't care. I'm actually gonna have a baby. "So what movie are we gonna see?" I asked Jeff as I got into the car

"Not sure. I don't know what's playing yet. We'll see when we get there"

"Alright" I said and once we got there we chose a movie and I sat there cuddled up to him during the entire movie. Actually, it wasn't the entire movie. See, since Jeff kind of mentioned it earlier so now it's just stuck in my mind. Since I was cuddling with him I just put my hand at his crotch and started rubbing him. He grabbed my hand so I looked up at him and he was just smiling "You wanna go back to my room?" he whispered

"Well ya" I smiled back and we took off and went back to his room and had a great night.

A/N: ADD ANOTHER TO HER LIST. WHAT A WHORE LOL JK JK JK, LOVE YA GIRL. SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: AGAIN, THE LACK OF UPDATES, I SORRY. HERES ONE NOW. BUT FIRST, SHOUTOUTS…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, I wouldn't say whore but some would :P Of course Johns a horn dog :P and it wasn't soon but I hope you like it.

**Sonib89** - oh hell ya they are :P ok, I won't ask you how you know :D

AND NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT…

Chapter 19

I woke up in Jeff's arms. I was very content with where I was. Jeff was great, Matt was still better but he was great. When I woke up Jeff was still asleep so I just laid there watching him sleep until he woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head" I smiled at him

"Hey Shelly. How you feeling this morning?" he asked as he sat up

"Pretty damn good. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch "12:30" he answered

I darted up. "Shit, I gotta get to the arena"

"We don't have to be there til 4" he started as I was getting dressed

"Ya" I tried to think of an excuse cause I don't wanna tell him just yet that I'm on creative "but Steph wanted me to do a few things before hand. So she wanted me there at 1"

"Oh ok. When am I gonna see you again?"

"Not sure yet. But I'll talk to you later ok" I said as I finished getting dressed

"Alright. Have fun" he said, so I walked back over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I will" I said then left and went straight to Steph's hotel room "Sorry, I slept in. I didn't have time to stop at my room. You got an outfit I can borrow?" I asked

"Ya, I've got a dress suit hangin in the closet you can use"

"Thanks" I said then went over to the closet but that morning sickness hit me and I ran to the bathroom first and threw up, then came back out and grabbed the suit.

"Ummm… you ok?" Steph asked

"Ya why?"

"You just threw up and you're acting like it's no big deal"

"Oh that" I forgot that I haven't told her yet "It's just morning sickness" I said and waited for a reaction

"When did you find out?" her eyes widened

"Yesterday" I winced

"And you didn't tell me first?" she was appalled

"I'm sorry. I had a busy day yesterday"

She took a deep breath "Alright. Who did you tell first?"

"Well Randy and John was in the room with me so they found out first…" she interrupted me

"It's not Randy's is it?"

"NO! No, Matt Sydal is the father" I told her as I started to change

"Does he know yet?"

"Ya, that's who I told after I told Randy and John. Then I told Jeff"

"How did Matt take it?"

"Kinda flipped out at first but now he's happy"

"That's good. You tell mom and dad yet?"

"Not yet Steph" I laughed "I'll tell them when we get to the arena" I told her as I finished getting dressed

"Alright lets go. I wanna see their reactions" Steph said and we went and got into the car where Paul was waiting for us. He was happy for me and Matt. He thinks Matt will be a great dad.

Once Paul parked the car Steph and I got out and ran inside. Me sleeping in was making us late "Let's wait til after the meeting to tell them. Everybody in there doesn't have to know just yet" I suggested

"Alright" she said as we got to the door to the office, we straightened our hair, flattened our suits and okayed each other then walked in.

"Sorry we're late dad, Michelle forgot to set an alarm" Steph said as she sat next to Vince at the big meeting table.

"Ya, I'm really sorry dad" I said and sat next to Steph

"It's alright girls. Even though we were waiting on you two to start, you're only 5 minutes late. First on the list; suggestions for the next WWE Champion. Table's open" Vince started and waited for suggestions. Adam Copeland is the current champion.

"I think we should throw in somebody new. Not necessarily a new superstar. We just can't keep going between Paul, John, Adam and Randy. I think we have some other guys that deserve a chance at it" Steph suggested

"Anybody you have in mind?" Vince asked

"I know someone that the fans have been dying to see win it" one of the guys suggested

"I think I know who you're thinking of" one of the other creative writers said as she smiled

"Who?" Vince asked

"You've teased it a couple times. I think now it's time to make Jeff Hardy the champion"

"But he's already had two dings against him for the wellness policy. I agree, he's great in the ring and amazing with the fans but he doesn't have the best track record" I stated. This is another reason I don't like everyone to know I'm on creative. I differentiate from personal life and business. I do what's best for business.

"You do have a point but so many people have been waiting to see Jeff as champ. I don't think he'd mess up if we gave him a chance at the big one. Plus, remember all the extra ppv buys we had for the rumble when Jeff was contending for it. I think it'd be really good for us" Stephanie suggested

"I agree with both of you but I think I'm gonna have to ultimately side with Stephanie on this one. I think we should see if Jeff can do it. I'm pretty confident that he can so if he can't then Michelle you get to decide on who takes the title from him. Everybody alright with that?" Vince stated and everyone agreed. People usually do agree with Vince but they always like my suggestions. Honestly its me and Steph that decide a lot of the storylines. "Alright so we'll start the storyline with Jeff and Adam next week. Stephanie, will you let them know about it"

"Can do"

"Alright. That's all for this meeting. If you guys could pass out the run sheets to the guys then I'd appreciate it" Vince said as he divided the sheets out to everyone except me.

I waited for everyone else to leave until it was just me, Steph, Shane, Vince and Linda left in the room "Mom, dad, Shane, I have some news for you guys" I stated

"Did you decide who you want to be with?" Shane asked

"No. Not yet. But the news does have something to do with one of them"

"First, who's choice does it have to deal with?" Linda asked

"Ummm" I had to think of who's choice he was "It was Shawn's choice"

"That was Matt Sydal right?" Vince asked

"Ya… Well… I'm pregnant" I said and waited for their responses

"And it's Matt's?" Shane asked

"Yep" I simply said. I wasn't sure if I was good to smile yet or not.

"Oh honey congratulations" Linda said and gave me a hug "How did he take it?"

"Kinda freaked out a little, like I did but since it's settled in he's happy" I answered

"He'll be a great dad" Shane gave me a hug "And you'll be a great mom. Congratulations"

And that left Vince to say something. He just stood there looking at me. We all know how he felt about Steph dating Paul. I'm assuming he feels the same about me dating the superstars. I mean he knew the date he set me up on wouldn't mean anything, it was just for Cody and I to get caught up. He ended up being ok with Paul and Steph though.

"You know how I feel about you guys dating the talent" he started

"But…" I started to argue about Paul and Steph

"I wasn't done" he interrupted me "But Paul and Stephanie are happy and that makes me happy. So if you're happy then I'm happy" he gave me a hug

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime sweetie. Have you told Jay yet?"

"Oh my god, I forgot about my brother. I can't believe I forgot about my brother. I'm a horrible sister"

"Honey, no you're not. Ya know, I was checking the Luchagors myspace today and I noticed that they have to drive through here to get to their show tomorrow. Since I haven't seen Jay or Amy in a while, nor have I even met the other two yet. I called them up and asked them to stop by today" Vince smiled

"Did you really?"

"Ya. I had no idea you'd have that kind of news today. I just wanted to see them" Vince said honestly

"Well call me after you see them. And don't tell them that I'm pregnant. I want to"

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, since it's a guy that your brother hasn't met yet then I can see him getting mad about it" Vince stated and it made me think. He might be right.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: FIRST OFF, SHOUT OUTS:

**Sonib89** - you'll find out what he says in the next chapter

**SimplyPriceless2012** - OMG dude, ur a genius, I didn't even think about that. Im gonna have to think harder now :P

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - updates here :D and actually at first I thought the gm was stone cold. But the next day after I saw his tweets I thought different. Last night they teased it being piper "just when u think you have the answers, I change the questions" so I think its HBK. He wanted to retire to spend time with his family. Well if hes gm then he only has to work 1 night a week. And shawn would be the type to quote other people, so I say the mystery gm is shawn micheals. Sry that was a long response, I want people to know that when they reveal its him that I was right in the beginning :P hopefully :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - you'll find out next chapter. And im pretty sure ur gonna LOVE this chapter :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND JUST AN FYI ALMOST THIS ENTRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN, NOR DONE ANY LEMONS LIKE THIS SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID PLEASE.

Chapter 20

Vince said that he expected Jay, Amy and the guys to show up in about 4 hours and then he'll probably be talking to them for a good hour. So I've got a good 5 hours to think of how I'm gonna tell my brother that I'm pregnant by a guy that he hasn't even met yet. I decided to go to Sparky's locker room to see if he had any advice for me but he wasn't there so I just waited for him to show up. 15 minutes after I got in there the door opened and it wasn't John. It was Melina. Oh what the hell, I'll ask her for advice.

"Hey Melina I need your advice"

"What's up?" she asked as she sat next to me

"Well first I have to tell you that I'm pregnant"

"I know. Matt told me last night" she stated. I figured he would have told her to explain to her what was going on.

"Ok well I haven't told my brother Jay yet and he hasn't even met Matt yet and Jays coming today with Amy and the rest of the Gors"

"Amy Dumas?" she asked

"Ya. My brother plays bass for her band. So how do I tell him that I'm pregnant by a guy he hasn't even met?"

"I never knew that, that's awesome. But if I were you then I'd find Matt before Jay gets here and tell him that you're gonna introduce him and hope they hit it off great then tell him"

"Sounds good. Thanks Mel"

"No problem. And I just gotta say that you taught Matt well. He was amazing" she smirked

I laughed "Dude, I don't know how many people he wants to know this so don't say anything to him or anybody else, but I was his first and he was already that good. Oh my god dude I just can't get enough of him"

"I feel ya… Ummm… Can I try something?" she smiled at me

"Sure go ahead" I wasn't sure what she had on her mind until she leaned in towards me and started to kiss me. I wasn't sure how to react so I stayed still for a few seconds then thought 'What the hell?' and kissed back and got real into it. Mel is a great kisser, she was really turning me on. Then I pulled away "Hey, do you mind if I call John and get him in here and we can have our little threesome now?" I smirked

"Go right ahead. That was my intention of kissing you"

"Good thinking then" I said then called John and he was already on his way. I told him that Mel and I had a surprise for him. That he needs to come to his locker room as soon as he gets here. "He's on his way"

"Awesome. I know you've never done anything with a girl so I'll be easy with ya and talk you through it. Do you mind if we continue kissing? I think you're a great kisser" she smiled

"Well I did learn the best of what I know from Randy" I smirked and scooted closer and we starting kissing again then Mel reached her hand under my shirt and started playing with my breasts. It's like she already knew what I liked. What am I thinking? She's a girl, of course she knows what I like. Then she pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my bra and started sucking on my nipples and in the process she reached up my skirt. Dude, I think I'm gonna get off before John even gets in here. She pulled my underwear off and really started to go at me.

"Oh my god Mel, you're amazing at this" I laughed as she hit the right spot and made me jump a little.

She smiled up at me and said "I've had some practice" then went back to sucking on my nipples.

"Oh god" I said as I kept bucking against her hand. Just then Sparky walked in.

"Who said you guys could start without me?" he asked as he put his bag down by the door.

"Lock-ck the d-door" I was able to mutter out

He laughed again "She's good aint she?" he asked me

"Oh my god yes" I said and waved him to come over to us. I grabbed his shirt and brought him down to my face and started kissing him as Melina kept going at me. We continued kissing for a good 5 minutes as I knew I came atleast once cause I remember moaning into the kiss. Then John pulled away.

"I'm gonna take care of Mel as she's taking care of you then we can switch it up. Ok?" he suggested

"Ok" I managed to say as Mel stopped for a second as she stripped down then she bent over and started eating me out as John started to fuck her doggy style. She seemed to do even better on me while John was fucking her. It may sound weird but her moaning against me made it feel like 5 times better than before. John and I caught each others eyes and he just smirked.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" he asked

I smiled back "Hell ya. Didn't th-think I would. Th-thank y-you. B-b-both of you" Mel smiled up at me as I smiled back down at her.

"You're quite welcome" she said then started sucking on my nipples for a little bit then I pulled her head up and started kissing her again. At the moment, I can't get enough of her mouth. She pulled away for a second "Oh m-my god. J-Johnny, I'm almost there" she said and then she continued moaning into my mouth as our tongues explored each others mouths. Soon after, John came and pulled away.

"Alright Shelly, now we're gonna switch up. You switch spots with Mel" he said and I got up off the bench and allowed Melina to sit on it as I bent over in front of John and I started kissing Mel again as I waited for John to enter me after he did I stopped kissing Mel then asked "How do I do this?" I asked her

"Just do what I did. Do to me what you know you'd like" she said as she lightly grabbed my head and moved it down to between her legs and I started to eat her out. I could still taste John on her and I think he tastes good so I just lapped it all up and twirled my tongue around her clit and she started bucking against my mouth. Since I know it felt better on me I made sure to moan against her and she moaned back. I wasn't doing anything with my hands so I decided to reach up and start playing with her breasts as she did to me and I could tell that she loved that. After I know she came I moved up and started sucking on her breasts and reached down and started fingering her. I just did the same thing she did to me and after a good 10 minutes I moved back up to her mouth.

"I just can't get enough of your mouth" I told her and she giggled back at me then we continued kissing for another 10 minutes. "I'm almost there Sparky" I said then continued to buck against him as I moaned into Mel's mouth. Then I came as John rammed into me one more time. Then he pulled away as did I.

Then I sat next to Mel and caught my breath "Oh my god you guys. That was amazing" I smiled real big

"I told you she'd like it" Mel smirked at John "You were great too" Mel stated then gave me another little kiss.

"Like it? Guys I loved it. That was amazing"

"We're glad you liked it" John smiled back as Mel started getting dressed

"Anytime you guys wanna do that just let me know" Mel said as she finished getting dressed "I'm gonna go to the diva's locker room to take a shower. Besides, all my stuff is over there. I'll see you guys later" she said and walked out. So I got up and gave John another hug.

"That was awesome. You wanna take a shower with me?" I smirked

"I would love to" he smirked back "By the way, I brought you an outfit cause I figured you wouldn't have another one to change into" he stated as we walked to the showers together.

"Awwwe, thanks Sparky. By the way, we're still meeting up with John after Raw"

"Fine with me" he said as we got into the shower and went at it again.

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: OK SO THIS IS THE ONLY INTERNET SITE IM GONNA BE POSTING ON. WE'VE GOT SOME SHIT GOING ON THAT I DON'T WANNA ACCIDENTALLY SAY SOMETHING THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST MY BRO. BUT IM STILL GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN WITH ALL THIS DRAMA BULLSHIT GOING ON. I HATE DRAMA, OBVIOUSLY I'LL WRITE IT BUT I CANT STAND TO BE CAUGHT UP IN IT. SRY, ENOUGH OF THAT, SHOUTOUTS FIRST…

**Barnsley_gal_09** - why thank you :D and ill try to help you with urs, don't count on it so quick but ill try

**Sonib89** - I'm glad you like it. Thank you

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - yep, I hope its one of them :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - yep, I did. And thank you. Ive got atleast one more in this chapter. Hope you like it.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 21

After we were done in the shower and I changed into some clothes I went to find Matt. Just as I walked out of John's room I got a text from Amy "We're here. We're gonna visit with Vince first. We'll come find you in about 20 minutes" so then I ran to Matt's room and just barged in.

"Woah there Shelly what's up?" Matt said as I walked in

"My brothers here and I need to tell him that I'm pregnant but you haven't even met him yet"

"Oh, woah" he stood up "Ok, is he gonna get mad?" he started to worry

"I don't really know. I hope not"

"Ok, so how much time we got and how we gonna do this?" he asked, so I explained it to him. I hope it all goes good. I was hungry so we went down to catering. I texted Amy and told her to meet us down there when they were done with Vince.

"Hey there Mudge" Jay said as he walked up to me after I set my tray down at the table.

"Hey Jay" I hugged him back, then gave Amy, Shane and Racci all a hug too. "Guys, I want you to meet someone" I said and introduced Matt to all of them.

"He in the rankings with Jeff?" Jay asked me as he sat down next to me and the rest sat at the table too.

"Sure is. I really like him" I smiled at Matt

"You're treating my sister good I hope" Jay said to him

"I am. I really do care about her. I'd do anything for her" he smiled at me

"Good. I'm glad" Jay was satisfied with that answer

"Ummm… Jay, I have something that I need to tell you"

"What's that?" he asked as he took my butter bread

"How do I say this? Ummm… You're gonna be an uncle" I said and waited for a response. As soon as those words left my mouth, he stopped chewing.

"What?" he said with a mouth full

"I'm pregnant" I clarified

"By who?" he hadn't shown any emotion about it. The rest weren't saying anything. Amy was smiling though.

"Matt here" I put my arm around him

Jay sighed in relief "Good, I thought you were gonna say by Randy"

My eyes went wide "What?"

"Oh come on. I know you guys broke up but I could always tell that you guys weren't over with yet. Ya know, he told me he still loved you after you two split" Jay explained himself

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm havin some trouble with him right now"

"What happened?" Amy piped in. So I told them what was going on. I skipped the whole sex stuff, they don't need to know that.

"Oh hell no" Jay said and got up.

I pulled his shirt "Sit down. I'm taking care of it. Ya I'm giving him a chance but there's 2 people I like more. You don't have to do the big brother thing. Please don't do the big brother thing" I said to him

"Ok, only cause you asked me not to though" he gave me a hug "I know you can handle it yourself. But you know I'm here if you need me" he said to me then looked at Matt "And you, if you bail on my sister, I don't care what she says, I'm gonna do the big brother thing and kick your ass" he warned him

"You don't have to worry about that. I would never dream of bailing" he smiled as he hugged me and put his hand on my stomache.

* * *

Me and Sparky had just gotten back to our hotel room. "So Jay's ok with it?" John asked as he but his bag down.

"Yep. As long as Matt don't bail then it's all good"

"Good. So when's John supposed to be here?"

"Probably…" I was interrupted by a knock on the door "…I'm guessing now" I laughed and went to open the door and it was Cena.

"Hey Cena, come on in" I said and let him in.

"No offense to you John but I need to drink a little first. I know we don't have to do anything to each other but still" Cena said to Sparky with a bottle of Jack in hand then took a swig.

"I feel ya man" Sparky said and grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig himself

"So am I supposed to just sit here and wait until you guys are liquored up?" I asked as I sat on the bed between the two of them.

"No, you don't have to wait" Sparky said and gave me that smirk of his. I caught what he was saying. So I reached down with my right hand and started rubbing Sparky while with my left hand I did the same to Cena. I turned a little bit and started making out with Sparky but I could no longer reach my hand over to Cena.

"Stand up in front of me" I said to Cena in between kisses from Sparky. While Sparky and I were making out, John just kept drinking. By the time I felt Cena wobble a little the guys were standing next to each other, both had their pants down while I was jacking them off, still making out with Sparky. "Alright Cena. Hand it over to John" I smiled at him and he did. Then Cena and I started making out. I love kissing.

Sparky leaned into my ear and said "Start goin at him, I wanna watch" he whispered then sat down on the chair by the bed. So my hands started roaming Cena's body.

"John and I had our threesome with Melina today" I said as I took Johns shirt off of him

"Did you?" he moaned into the kiss. I know it's gonna make him even more hot, cause he said it would.

"Hell ya we did, but they started without me man. I walk into my locker room and Melina's goin down on her" Sparky whined

"Oh hell" John said and picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I gave him that smirk as he stood above me then he jumped onto me and started kissing me all over my neck and everything. Man, I have to admit that John is a great kisser. He pulled my shirt off then undid my bra and went after my breasts while he pulled my pants and underwear off and started playing with me. I let him do that for a little bit but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you in me now" I said to him

"Yes ma'am" he said and did so. He was going at me for just a few minutes when I looked over at Sparky and he was jacking off.

"Cena, lets flip over" I said and in one swift motion he flipped me so I was on top and I laughed "Ok Sparky be easy cause I've never had it from behind before. Hop on" I looked at him and smirked

He stood up and wobbled a little bit "You don't have to tell me twice" he said and walked over to us and stood up on the bed right behind me.

"Cena stop a second" I said and he stopped while he was inside me. "Ok, just stay there until I say to go again" I told him and decided to start kissing him again while Sparky eased in to me slowly and started going in and out slowly until I felt comfortable. "Alright guys, go" I said and they both started thrusting again. Oh my god, this felt amazing. I'm not digging it up the ass so much but I sure am getting pleasure from it. I continued kissing Cena. I had told them both about how I came multiple times with Matt so I think they were trying to do the same, to hold off for as long as they could. Cause I came atleast 3 times before I felt Sparky release inside me and then he hopped off and sat on the bed next to me and started kissing me as Cena and I continued for a little bit and we came together and then I got off of Cena while I was still kissing Sparky and laid him down on the bed. And I eased myself onto Sparky "Cena, hop on if you want" I told him "Last round" I said and he did the same Sparky did before. Oh my god, I'm gonna remember this day. Such a pleasure filled day. Literally. This time all three of us came at the same time. Cena got off me then I got off of Sparky and sat on the bed. "Guys, that was amazing" I smiled

"I would have to agree with you on that" Sparky said and I gave him a kiss

"I third that" Cena smiled. I gave Cena another kiss.

"Well guys, I'm gonna get in the shower. I'll see ya later Cena" I said and gave him a hug then went and got in the shower. That warm water felt so good. I stood there for a little while just letting the warm water fall on me. I jumped when I heard the door open and then the shower curtain got pulled back.

"Care if I join you?" Sparky smirked

"Cena leave?" I asked

"Sure did" he smiled

"Come on in" I smiled and we went at it in the shower one more time. Once I actually washed off I went to bed. I was spent.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: SO I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I THINK ITS PRETTY WELL WRITTEN, ATLEAST THE END IS. BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT I THINK, WHAT MATTERS IS WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BUT FIRST, SHOUTOUTS…

**Barnsley_gal_09** - thank you :D

**Sonib89** - why thank you. And I know, I just wish there wasn't.

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - ya, im still thinking its Shawn. Dude I wish Amy would come back, that would be awesome :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, thank you. Ya I would have to :P and I think this was rather soon, don't you? :P

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER...

Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Before I answered it I had caught sight of the clock and it was 10:15. I hadn't even looked at my phone and I knew it was Randy. I was supposed to be at Randy's room at 10. Our flight leaves at 11, I'm spending a couple days with him and Alanna at their house. I always do that once a month. But it's been a few months since I've done it. He told me that Sam has already moved out. She's gonna bring Alanna over around 4. "Hello" I answered my phone as I jumped out of bed and started getting my things around.

"_I woke you up, didn't I?" _he said in that tone

"Yes. But I'm getting around right now. I forgot to set an alarm. I'll meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes" I quickly said and hung up before he could respond and finished getting ready. I didn't have enough time to shower, I didn't even have time to do my hair. Luckily the airport is only 10 minutes away. On good days we can get through the airport and onto the plane within 20 minutes. I hope it's a good day.

* * *

Luckily it was a good day. We had gotten through the airport in 15 minutes. Its 3 in the afternoon now and we just walked into Randy's house. "Dude, I'm using your shower" I said and went upstairs and took a shower. When I walked back down the stairs I noticed Alanna out back playing and Randy and Sam in the kitchen talking. So I walked into to the kitchen "Hey Sam" I said and she turned around

"I knew he'd get back with you. It was always you. You were always in the way of him being happy with me" she was obviously pissed

"Woah there Sam. We're not together. Randy and I have always been best friends while you guys were together, that was it and you know it" I kept my calm

"Then why are you here now?" she demanded

"Sam, I always come here for a couple days once a month and you know that. I did that when you guys were still together too. I always came to see my god daughter"

"But its different now though" she still sounded pissed

"Maybe to you but not to me Sam. I thought you and I were friends"

"That's what you get for thinking…" and before I could respond to that she had looked at me and realized "… You're pregnant!"

"Ya" I said obviously

"It's your's isn't it?" she yelled as she looked at Randy

"It's not Randy's" I informed her

"Bullshit"

"It's not. It's Matt Korklans, I swear. Wether you like me or not, I have never lied to you Sam"

"Whatever. I'm out of here" she said and stormed off

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked Randy

"You know as much as I do. We were talking just fine. Then you came downstairs and she flipped out"

"Whatever. She can think what she wants, I'm not gonna let it bother me"

"Good. You wanna do the usual?" he asked me

"Ya. I'll go out and get her" I said and went out back

"Aunt Shelly" Alanna said and ran up to me and jumped into my arms

"Hey there girly. I missed you" I said as I gave her a hug

"I missed you too. You're fatter than I remember"

I laughed "I love you. It's not fat. I'm pregnant honey" I explained to her

"Oh ok" she said then looked at my arm "Daddy said you got a new tattoo"

"Sure did" I said and showed her

"That's my name" she smiled at me

"Sure is. You see that? There's a star behind it" I pointed out

"Why?" she asked as she traced it

"Because you're my shining star baby" I smiled at her

"Yay"

"You wanna go to Chuck E Cheese?" I asked her

"Ya. I haven't been there since last time you came to see me"

"Alright then. Lets go" I said and we went back inside, got our things around and took off. I usually play in the tubes and stuff with her but since I'm pregnant I decided not to. So Randy did. I got a bunch of pictures too. I love days like this. Despite what Sam said earlier, it's still weird without her here. Right after I took a picture of Randy and Alanna playing in the ball pit I saw a lady a couple feet from me that was watching her son in the ball pit "You have a cute kid" I told her

"Thank you" she said, then saw me look at Randy and Alanna "You have a beautiful family" she complemented back

"Thanks but that's my best friend and his daughter. I'm just her god mother" I felt the need to explain

"Oh, well then, you guys would make a cute couple" she smiled

"Thanks" I smiled back cause it was polite. I'm trying not to have anymore feelings come back for Randy so I don't really need people telling me that cause it doesn't help.

"You're welcome" she said and helped her son out of the pit "Have a nice day" she said to me

"You too" I said then went over and sat back at our booth and just thought about Randy and I. I know Alanna loves me and I love her as if she was my own. But I'm supposed to right? She is my god daughter. I know Randy loves me and wants to be with me and I love Randy but it's just not the same anymore. We broke up almost 6 years ago. A lot has changed since then. But I can't deny that he'd be the easiest to be with. He already knows everything about me and I've known him the longest too. But I'm carrying Matt's baby so that puts him up towards the top of my list. But I shouldn't let that be it cause its not fair to either of us. Let's say I wanna be with Randy or Jeff but I decide on Matt cause he's my baby's daddy then I wouldn't be completely happy. I have to be happy before I can make whoever I'm with happy. I should have never agreed to all those blind dates. It would have been so much easier on my emotions. I'd probably be with Randy now. Cause wether I had those dates or not, he still would have ended up telling me about him and Sam splitting. Oh my god, did I just think that? Now that changes things… If I didn't have all those blind dates then I would be back together with Randy right now. I gotta stop, I gotta act normal before they come back to the table, Randy can always see right through me. He'll ask what's wrong and I'll have to tell him cause he knows when I lie. If I tell him this then he's gonna think that I've already chose him and I haven't. I took a few deep breaths to calm down as I saw Randy and Alanna walking back to our booth.

"Aunt Shelly, I'm hungry" Alanna said as she sat next to me and Randy sat across from us.

"I ordered us a pizza so it should be here in a few minutes" I informed her

"Yay. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey"

"Are you and daddy together now?" she looked right up at me, like that's what she wanted.

I looked at Randy and he looked away, he obviously asked her to ask me that "Is that what you want?" I asked her

She smiled and said "Ya. Daddy never happy with Mommy. Daddy always happy with you. I always happy with you too" I looked at Randy and he looked shocked, he obviously didn't tell her to say that.

"Really?" Randy asked her

"Yep" she smiled, then looked at me "So are you and daddy together?" she asked me again

"I'm sorry honey. We're not. Not right now" I said apologetically

"Darn" she crossed her arms like she was pouting "Will you ever?" she asked

"I don't know, maybe" I smiled at her

"Yay!" she said as I looked at Randy and he was looking at me. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. He looked at me like he used to, like we were the only ones in the world and my heart started beating fast and a bunch more feeling came back.

"Here's your pizza guys" the waiter said as he set our pizza in the middle of the table.

"Thanks" Randy said as he continued staring into my eyes

"Would you guys like some refils?" he asked

"No thanks" I said as I looked away from Randy. The waiter nodded his head and walked away and Randy helped Alanna with her plate. This is what I didn't want to happen. I already had my heart split into 2 between Matt and Jeff. I know it'll be heartache for them when I choose but it'll also be heartache for me cause I really do love them both. But now my hearts torn into 3. 15 minutes ago I was so sure of my choice about Randy, I wasn't gonna get back with him but now… Now, I don't really know who I want to be with.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? YOU MAY THINK YOU NOW KNOW WHO SHE'S GONNA END UP WITH BUT YOU DON'T. I DON'T EVEN KNOW :P


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: SO I GOT THIS ONE WRITTEN PRETTY QUICK… THERE'S A BIT OF A TWIST IN THIS ONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. AS ALWAYS, FIRST SHOUTOUTS…

**Sonib89** - I know right. Thank you :D

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - Ya, Maria was getting a lot better and they just all of a sudden let her go. Whatever, they messed up on that one. I'd much rather see them get rid of Kelly. Bret joining the team was a shocker :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Awwwe, why thank you :D and this was pretty damn soon don't ya think? :P

**Barnsley_gal_09** - thank you. I kinda am too. Ya its my fic but Im writing it for someone else (^^^^^^^ hint hint :P) so I wont even know who shes choosin til the last chapter :P

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 23

After we got back from Chuck E Cheese we decided to go swimming in the pool for a few hours then after that I gave Alanna a bath then Randy and I read a bedtime story to her and she fell asleep before we were halfway done with it.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too" I said as I started walking down the hall to the guest room.

"Come sleep in bed with me please" Randy stopped me and looked into my eyes again like he did earlier.

I smiled "I guess so" and I followed him into his room and got into bed next to him.

"Are you actually ready to go to sleep?" he asked as he sat up in the bed

"Not really. Why?" I knew why, we need to talk about earlier. I just want HIM to bring it up.

"We need to talk" he said solemnly

"About what?" I asked as I sat up and faced him

"I know you're not stupid Shelly"

I sighed "I know Randy. I know, but first I wanna know what's on your mind"

"I was afraid you were gonna say that" he took a deep breath "Ok, I did tell Alanna to ask you that but I did not expect her to say what she said after that. I swear to you. That one was not a set up. Atleast we know it's gonna work out if you choose me"

"Randy…"

"No. I'm not done. I was just saying if. And I'm sorry Shelly, I really am. I know you said I was in the runnings for your heart but I knew you wouldn't choose me and I'm fine with that if you don't. Just as long as we can stay friends. But I could tell by the way you looked into my eyes today that you just had a whole bunch of feelings for me come back, didn't you?"

"You always knew me best Randy. What you just said is what I was gonna say to you. Ok, you wanna know what was running through my mind today before you guys came back to the booth?"

"Ya, I could tell you were trying to hide something from me"

"I'll tell you as long as you don't jump to conclusions. It's seriously a dead tie between you, Jeff and Matt right now. My heart is torn into 3 and its gonna hurt when I have to choose between the 3 of you"

"Ok I promise I wont jump to conclusions. And I apologize for that. I know it's gonna hurt you just as much as it will us. You're just an amazing person and you're worth fighting for" he smiled

I smiled back "Alright, I was talking to that lady that was standing a few feet away from me after I took that picture of you guys playing in the ball pit. I told her that her son was cute and she told me that I have a beautiful family. Well I felt the need to tell her the truth so I said that you were my best friend and that she's my god daughter. She then said that you and I would make a cute couple. Since she thought you guys were my family, I had to sit down and think and I realized that…" I took a deep breath "… if I wouldn't have had those blind dates, that we'd be together"

"How do you figure that?"

"My blind dates had nothing to do with you and Sam divorcing. You guys still would have and you would have started putting the moves on me like you did. And we would have started dating again almost instantly. I pretty much guarantee it. But I started denying you cause I started having feelings for other guys cause of those dates"

He rubbed his hand over his head "Wow, I honestly never realized that" he sighed "We would be, wouldn't we?" he apparently had to ask

I chuckled "Ya, we would be. And I bet by now you would have talked me in to starting off where we ended"

You could tell that he was thinking about it "Ya, I would have. Ya know, same goes for you. You always knew me best too" he looked into my eyes that way again.

I looked away "Would you stop doing that?" I playfully pushed him

He smirked "Doing what?"

"You keep looking at me like we're the only two people in the world"

"Well unless my daughters around, then as far as I'm concerned, we are the only two people in the world"

I sighed "I know that's what you see and I know you wanna be with me and I expect you to fight for me. Well, I don't expect you too but you know what I mean. But that's the one thing I'm asking of you. Please, just stop looking at me like that" I gave him those puppy dog eyes

"So I can't look into your eyes anymore?" he asked with that irritated tone

"No, I'm not saying that. Just don't look at me like that" then he did the look "that, please Randy, stop looking at me like that" I pleaded

"Ok, I'll stop. That's the only thing you've asked from me so I'll do it. I promise I'll stop looking at you like that" he said sincerely

"Thanks" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid down with my back to him.

He followed and laid down and put his arm around me then whispered "Ya know, that was hotter than you actually kissing me"

I chuckled "Goodnight Randy"

"Night Shelly" he said then I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I had a great couple days with Randy and Alanna but I need to hang out with someone that's not trying to get with me. I just need a load off. So I made plans to stay in Cena's room with him for a couple days. I got to John's hotel room and knocked on the door then barged in when he opened it.

"How's our god daughter?" he asked

"Oh Alanna's great" I plopped back first onto the bed "She said she wants me and daddy together cause she knows I make him happy"

"No shit?" he asked as he closed the door and sat down next to me on the bed

"No shit" I said matter-of-factly as I sat up and looked at him

"Did Randy tell her to say that?" he asked skeptically

"Nope. Sure didn't. Oh and guess what else happened"

"Oh god, what?"

"A whole bunch of feelings came back for Randy" I sighed

"Mudge, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"After Alanna said that, I looked into Randys eyes and he was looking back at me like he used to…" I started smiling as I imagined it "… Like we were the only two people in the world"

"I remember him doing that look to you all the time" he chuckled

"But I told him to stop" I snapped out of it "I mean, you know that I was set on choosing between Matt and Jeff. Ya, Randy was in the contending but I was being firm about my choice with him. But now it's a 3 way tie dude. This sucks" I vented

"I know it sucks for you but you're a very amazing woman and you're worth fighting for" he smiled at me

I smiled back as I looked into his eyes. They're so blue. I saw the sincerity in his eyes. Ya Randy said the same thing but I guess I caught John's eyes at the right time. Then he started looking at me like Randy did. Some feelings that I didn't even know I had popped up and I leaned in and started kissing him. As I put my hands behind his neck I realized… "Stop… John, what's going on?" I asked

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you like that. I know it's what you just asked Randy not to do. I shouldn't have done that" he apologized

"It's fine. Just answer me this"

"Anything"

"Why did you look at me like that?" I asked

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or do you want the truth?"

I crossed my arms "John?" I sighed "The truth please"

He took a deep breath "I know you said you didn't wanna get with me and I said I was happy to be just your friend" I gave him the evil eye, he better not say he was lying to me "and I am happy. It's just that I wanna atleast try Mudge. You know me good enough to know that I'd wanna atleast try" he offered

I sighed "Ya, I know. I kinda figured that…" I thought about it for a minute, what's another guy trying to go for me, let's just make it harder for me… Wait, this could be easier. If I have 4 guys going for me then maybe I'll just get over whelmed and make my choice sooner. I guess I'll have to find out "… Ok, go for it. But just like I told Randy, don't look at me like that again. That doesn't make it fair cause that look just makes me melt"

He laughed "It makes you melt?"

"Shut up!" I said and pushed him and he fell off the bed. So I started laughing.

He got up "I don't care that you pushed me off the bed. I still think its funny" he laughed then cleared his throat "Don't look at me like that" he said in a girl voice, like he was mocking me "it makes me melt" then he went back to his normal voice "Ha. I thought you were a tomboy. I've never heard you say anything like that"

"First, I am a tomboy. Definition of a tomboy is a girl that has guy tendencies. I'm still a girl and I can be mushy. And second, of course you've never heard me say that. I hadn't started ACTUALLY talking to you until a few weeks ago" I smirked

"Touché Mudge touché"

"Just don't look at me like that ok?"

"I promise, I won't" he put his hand over his heart

"Ok good. So what are we gonna do next? Cause I don't have any plans until tomorrow night. I'm hangin with Matt" I informed him

"Well let's stay in and watch a movie" he suggested

"Sounds great" I said and got on the bed and leaned against the head board.

"Great" John said and did the same as he grabbed the remote and we found a movie to watch. "Am I asking too much if I ask if I can put my arm around you?"

I laughed "John, if you're gonna try then you can't ask things like that. You just do it"

So he put his arm around me and I cuddled up next to him "But what if you don't like it when I just act on an impulse?"

"I'll be nice and I'll just let you know" I told him

"You mean you wont hit me?" he sounded amazed

"Watch it" I said as I made a fist and laughed "No, I won't hit you. The only way I'll do that is if I have to repeat something multiple times"

"Sounds good" he said, then it was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke up "So I can't do this?" he asked

"Do what?" I said, then looked up at him and he was looking into my eyes like we were the only two people in the world. I gave him the evil eye, sat up and punched him in his stomach.

He laughed "I'm sorry I had to do that one more time. That's it. I promise"

"It better be" I said as I cuddled back up to him

"Oh it is. I've got better moves than just that" he smirked

I giggled "I can't wait to see them" then we finished watching the movie and fell asleep in each others arms like that. It was a nice feeling. I felt very safe with John. Like nothing could get me. Oh hell, he's moving up in my heart.

A/N: HOW ABOUT THAT? HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: THIS FIC IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY FAVES THAT I'VE WRITTEN AND I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT...

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - I know right... I'd love to but it wouldn't fit in anywhere in this fic. sorry :S

**Sonib89** - I know right and thank you :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, idk but lets just let her think that so shhhh :P i am evil arent i? :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO...

Chapter 24

"Are you ready to tell the others?" I heard from the bathroom as I sat up in bed in the hotel room.

I sighed "Ya, I think I am. I just hope I can atleast stay friends with them. It was already hard for me to make the decision, it's gonna be a lot harder if they just completely stay out of my life"

"I know but we've talked about this. If they do that then they're going back on their word and they don't deserve to be your friends anyways. Besides, if they do that then you know I'm here for you. I will be for the rest of your life" I heard him say

"I know baby, I know. But it'll suck. I mean, if they decide to stop talking to me then you know they won't talk to you anymore either" I offered

"Ya, that'll suck too. And I've always said 'bros before hoes' but with you its different. Now that you're mine, that's all I need"

I just sat there and smiled to myself "You're so sweet. I should have decided on you a long time ago" I told him

"Ya, you should have" he laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and over to me "But it's all good now" he finished as he gave me a kiss

"Are you sure?" I smirked as he slowly moved his way on top of me so I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me.

"Very sure" he smiled then gave me a very passionate kiss "I love you Mudge"

"I love you too John" I smiled

"Woah" I said as I sat straight up in the bed

"You alright?" Cena asked me as he sat up next to me

"Ya, I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream" I answered as I leaned against the headboard and thought about the dream

"Well what was it about?" he asked as he put his arm around me and I cuddled up next to him.

I sighed "I don't think I should tell you"

"That bad?"

"It's not necessarily bad. You'd think it's great" I smiled, cause I know he'd love it.

"Then tell me" he pleaded

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean, it was just a dream" I informed him

"Whatever it is, I won't get the wrong idea. I promise"

I took a deep breath "Ok… Basically, in my dream… I chose you" I said and waited to see how he'd react.

He was silent for about a minute "Well of course I'd love that but it was just a dream"

"Ya, I want to talk to you about something that we talked about in the dream though"

"What's that?"

"I know we've kind of talked about it before but I just wanna get confirmation"

"Anything for you Mudge" he smiled

I smiled back "Since now I actually have you as a friend, I'd like to keep you as a friend. So IF I don't choose you… I'd really appreciate it if you promise me that we'll stay friends. I'm gonna ask the rest of them that too. I don't wanna loose any of you as a friend"

He looked at me like I was crazy "I've been your friend for this long and have wanted to be with you almost the whole time. If you don't choose me then I'll stop making moves on you and that's what I'll be. Just your friend. I promise that you'll never loose me" he said as he rubbed my shoulder, then pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you John. You don't know how much that means to me" I finished the hug, then looked up at him then started the kiss and one thing led to another and we had a great breakfast. I took a shower after John took his and I thought about what I wanted to do today.

"So when are you hangin with Matt?" John asked as I came back out of the bathroom

"Not til 8. I wanna do something today that I haven't done in a while"

"What's that?"

I acted all cutesy, like a little kid "I wanna go to the zoo"

"Well then, let's go" he smiled

"Really?"

"Hell ya. It'll be fun" he said as he put his arm out

I linked my arm with his "I'll make sure of it" I said, then we took off to the zoo and had a blast. I had so much fun with John at the zoo. I never thought I would have had this much fun with him. Something happened that I didn't expect to, I legitly started having feelings for John. He's a real sweet guy, he doesn't care what others think about him so he'll do just about anything in public, he's very gentle when he needs to be. He reached to pick up one of the baby chicks and honestly I was afraid that he'd accidentally squash it but he didn't.

"Are you comin back to my room later or are you just stayin with Matt tonight?" he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the gift shop.

"Actually… You'll love this. I'm having such a good day with you that I arranged it so I'm stayin with you again tonight. Then I'm goin to Matt's house with him the next day"

"Are you serious Mudge? I get 2 whole days with you to myself?" he sounded amazed

I looked up at him and smiled "You sure do" I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss "So I chose the zoo. It's only 3. You choose what we do next"

"Alright. Just let me think" he said as we started walking to his car

"Don't hurt yourself" I laughed

"Oh gee, thanks for the confidence boost" he joked

"Anytime Johnny" I laughed again as we got into the car

"Johnny?" he questioned

"I gotta have some type of nickname for you. I can figure out a different one if you don't like it" I offered

"No, Johnny's fine. It's just weird"

I cocked my head as I looked at him "What is?"

"Ya, I've always wanted us to be like this but we went like 10 years with you pretty much giving me the cold shoulder. I mean, I'm used to you actually talking to me and being my friend but making up a nickname, being all lovey, it's a little weird" he laughed

"Well if you don't like it then I can always…"

He cut me off "NO! I mean… no, don't stop. I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said it was weird, that's all. I know it's gotta be weird for you" he commented as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"You have no idea dude. But I'll be honest… I don't know what happened, maybe it was that look you gave me that opened me up to possibly having feelings for you. But it was last night, all cuddled up in your arms, I felt very safe. And today was just amazing. Even though I said I'm giving you a chance, I bet you're probably counting yourself out"

"You're so smart" he chuckled

"Well don't" I simply said

"What?" he was obviously shocked

"Don't count yourself out of this little competition for my heart. You have just as much chance as any of them do" I smiled

"Really?" he had to make sure

"I mean, my hearts not split into an even 4 parts just yet. But you're workin your way up there" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Wow. You have no idea how much that means to me Mudge"

"I guess ultimately you have Paul to thank for it. If it wasn't for him telling you to just lay it on the line to me then I'd probably still hate you" I said matter-of-factly

"I owe Paul BIG"

XxXxX

I'm glad I let John choose what we did next. He took me to a park and we just walked around and talked until like 8 that night. "There's a few things I wanna talk to you about that I'm gonna bring up to the rest" I started as we were walking through the park, arms around each other.

"Alright, shoot"

"Well, no matter who I choose, Matt will still be in my life cause I am having his kid"

"Right"

"If I choose you, are you gonna be ok with that? See, if I choose you, then its you I wanna be with. Just because he's my baby's daddy doesn't mean I wanna be with him. Basically, I'm asking… Are you gonna trust me to be alone with him?" I explained and waited for him to answer.

"I'll be honest… I might be a little iffy about it in the beginning but I will trust you. I'm not gonna get jealous. Cause even if he does make moves on you, you're with me. You're not a cheater"

"Good answer" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Anything else?"

"Ya. This kinda goes along with it though. You know most of my friends are guys…" I started but cut me off

"I'd have no problem with you being alone with them either. They're just your friends. The way I see it, you can hang out with whoever you want, just let me know before hand and it'll be all good" he smiled

"Another good answer" I smiled back "That's the main thing I was worried about. Because I can't deal with a jealous boyfriend cause in my eyes, if someone's jealous then that means they don't trust me and that hurts"

"I totally agree with you"

"As you should" I smirked

"Someone's a little cocky" he laughed

"I was kidding, you know me"

He sighed "Ya, sadly I do know you" I scoffed then punched him in the arm "OUCH! That actually hurt. I was just kidding too"

I smiled "I know"

John chuckled "Bitch"

"Oh, you do not wanna start that game with me"

"And why not?" he asked

"Because you won't win" I said matter-of-factly

"You sound so sure of yourself" he eyed me

"Oh I am" I stated proudly "You wanna know why?"

"Sure, you're gonna tell me anyways" he smiled

"Because even though this…" I pointed between the both of us "…just started, I can end it like that" I snapped my fingers

He sighed "Ya, you could but…" he held up a finger "…then you'd be hurting yourself and wondering what would have happened if we didn't try" he smirked

I looked down, he was completely right "You 1, me 0" I smiled

He laughed "I love you Mudge" he said and gave me a hug

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: WE HAVE BRANSON THIS WEEK SO THAT'S WHERE MY TIME HAS GONE LATELY, I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE THE UPDATE NOW…

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - thank you. And no I didn't know that.

**Sonib89** - ya, im tryin to figure out how that's gonna go. You'll find out what Matt thinks in this chapter. Thank you :D

**Barnsley_gal_09** - it was supposed to :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, u liked that did ya :P ya "she" sure is :P

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, EVEN IF IT IS BAD. BUT NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 25

I had a blast with John but right now I'm on my way to Matt's hotel room. The flight to his house doesn't leave for a couple more hours.

"So what's this about Cena being in the runnings now?" Matt asked as soon as I walked into his room. He sounded a little irritated about it.

"Ya… I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened ok Matt" I said as I plopped onto the bed

"Ya and Randy just happened too… How many more guys are you gonna allow contending for you?"

"Excuse me? You wanna go there? Ok we'll go there… First question I have for you… Did you know me before Shawn set us up on the date?" I asked

"I did actually. I heard about all these blind dates you were being set up on and I asked Shawn to choose me for his choice"

"Ha… Ok, here it goes… Any other time you could have asked me on a date but you waited, you were waiting for something to happen. Have you ever thought about if I would have never had any of these blind dates, who I'd be with right now? Probably not. Ya, I agreed to letting my friends set me up. I just didn't think there were so many guys here that I'd actually like ok. That's why I agreed to all the dates. If I wouldn't have then I have no doubt in my mind that I'd be with Randy right now. So don't you go complaining about you having to contend with 3 other guys, that's all it's gonna be is you 4. Besides, since you were waiting around for something to happen then you're lucky that you're even getting the chance with me" I explained

He stared at me for a few seconds "Someone's a little egotistical"

"What?"

"I'm lucky I'm even getting the chance with you?" he repeated what I said

"You know I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that since you were waiting then nothing probably would have happened. You know I'm not egotistical" I was starting to get pissed, I had stayed somewhat calm so far.

He sighed "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just want you all to myself" he said and gave me a hug

I took a deep breath "It's ok, I understand. But now I'm worried"

"Why?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to me

"I've already had this talk with Cena and I'll talk to Randy and Jeff about it too. I'm not telling either of you what the other said until I hear what you say. I know it's a 'competition' but you guys aren't just in it to win it. You're in it to be with me"

"Of course we are. So what's up?"

"Ok, this talk is a little different with you. The others is about if I choose one of them, can they deal with me being alone with you because I am having your kid. I'm not gonna keep you from your kid…" I had to think of how I'm gonna say it "… No matter who I choose, I still want to be friends with all of you. So first question… If I choose you then are you gonna be ok with me being alone with the others or any other guy for that matter? Cause I have a lot of guy friends and I'm not a cheater"

He sighed "I know you're not a cheater but you would have to bare with me and help me work on that. I've always had that problem of being over protective. I guess if you were to just tell me who you're hangin with then it wouldn't be that much of a problem" so that wasn't as good of an answer as John had but it's not bad.

"Ok. Now here's the one that's different from the others… If I don't choose you. How are you gonna take that? Like, are you gonna continue to try to make moves on me? Or are you…" I wasn't sure how to ask it

"I will respect your decision. It'll suck if you don't choose me but I wont make things difficult for you. I won't hit on you anymore and if you don't choose me then I won't be bitter about it either. We'll stay friends and be there for our son or daughter. Speaking of which, when do we get to find out?" now that was an answer I wanted

"That's good. I'm glad. Actually I have the appointment tomorrow. That's why I wanted to stay with you tonight" I smiled, then looked at the time "We should get going actually. Our flight leaves soon"

"Yes ma'am. There's something I want to show you when we get to my house. Don't ask cause I'm not gonna tell you. You have to wait" he smirked

* * *

We got to his house and we put our things up in his room. "Ok, now close your eyes" he told me, so I did and he walked me down the hall and into another room. "Now open them"

I opened them and I was amazed. He turned the guest room into a baby room and it was completely done. There was a crib, plenty of toys, a bunch of diapers, wipes and everything "Matt, this is… wow" I didn't know what to say.

"I haven't gotten any clothes yet. I was gonna wait until after we know the sex"

I gave him a huge hug and a kiss "Matt, this is amazing. I don't even have anything at my place yet. Wow"

"Really? You don't have anything yet?"

"Nope. I was wanting to wait til I found out the sex and decorate a room around that but this is just amazing"

"I thought you'd like it" he beamed

"Like it? Matt I love it" I gave him another big hug and a kiss and it just continued from there and into his bedroom. Afterwards we just chilled around the house. I had a lot of fun with Matt, but I usually do.

The next day we got a flight back to my place and went to my appointment. "Do you guys want to know the sex?" the doctor asked

"Yes" we both said

"Ok, look here" he said as he pointed to it on the screen "You're having a boy, congratulations"

"Thank you" I said as I looked at the screen, then at Matt. He looked like he was in a trance. He didn't look away until after the doctor had cleaned my stomache off and left the room "Matt, you there?" I laughed

"What? Ya I'm here" he said then looked at me and smiled "I'm gonna have a son"

I smiled back at him "And I hope he looks just like his daddy" I said then gave him a kiss.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? NEXT ONE WILL BE THE TALK WITH JEFF. WONDER HOW THAT'S GONNA GO.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I HAVE MY FIRST TRAINING DAY AT MCDONALDS TODAY AND NEXT UPDATE I'LL KNOW IF I GOT THE MAILROOM JOB, SO THEN I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW HOW OFTEN YOU CAN EXPECT UPDATES…

**Barnsley_gal_09** - I'm glad :D

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - sounds like you've got an idea for a fic yourself, u ever try writing one? Ya I like Tiffany over Kelly for sure :P Ya, I think Owen should be in the HoF but for some reason Martha don't want that. I guess that's her choice. Even if he's not a legend officially, in my eyes he still is :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Thank you. Of course you wouldn't :P

**Sonib89** - Yep, thank you :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 26

I had a blast with Matt and we found out that we're having a boy. I'm so excited to finally know the sex. But now I'm going to go out with Jeff tonight and we have to have the talk first.

"Ok Jeff before we go out tonight I wanna talk to you" I said as I sat on the bed

"About what?" he asked as he sat next to me

"I've already talked to John and Matt and later I'll talk to Randy..." he interrupted me

"Wait, John? As in Cena?" he asked

"Ya. Why?"

"When the fuck did he come into the picture?" he was obviously pissed

"It just kinda happened ok" I tried to stay calm, I don't need both of us pissed off

He took a deep breath and calmed down "Anyways, what were you gonna talk to me about?"

"Well I wanna know what's gonna happen if I choose you"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna keep Matt's son from him" I simply said

"I didn't think you would"

"But are you gonna trust me to be alone with Matt?"

He hissed "I don't know Shelly. That's gonna be hard for me to do"

"Do you not trust me?" I eyed him

He sighed "It's not quite that"

"Then what is it Jeff?" I demanded

"I don't trust Matt. If you decide to be with me then he's gonna continue trying to get with you. I know he will"

"No you don't know. I asked him and he said he'd respect my decision"

"Ya, that's what he said. But I don't believe him"

"Whatever. That's just one question. Lets just move on to the next question. You know I have alot of guy friends" I started

He gave me that reluctant look "Ya, I know"

"Well none of those friendships are gonna end just cause I'll have a boyfriend"

"Damn" he muttered, I could barely hear it but I heard it

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna want me to stop hangin with them if I choose you" I sighed, I really like Jeff so I hope he doesn't

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But ya, I'll want you to ease up atleast on hangin out with the guys" Ok now I'm pissed

"And I bet there's one person you're gonna want me to stop hangin out with period. Isn't there?" he's obviously gonna be the jealous type so I'm gonna assume he's not gonna want me hangin with Randy.

"Ya. I'm sorry but if you choose me then I don't want you hangin with Randy anymore"

"Jeff he's my best friend. No matter what you say, I'm not gonna stop hanging out with him" I said, matter-of-factly

"Then we'll have problems. Cause then you're gonna have to choose"

"Are you saying that you're gonna make me choose between him and you?" I wanted to make sure I heard right.

"Yep"

"Then we're done"

"What?" Jeff was shocked

"Alanna is my god daughter Jeff. So if you make me choose between you and Randy then you're saying that I can't see my goddaughter either"

"I didn't say that" he argued

"Would you still make me choose between you and Randy?" I asked again to give him a chance to redeem himself.

"Ya" he said without hesitation

"Then we're done. Good luck Jeff" I gave him a hug and a kiss and left his hotel room and went to Randys.

"Well Jeff's out of the picture" I said as I walked in and sat on the bed

"What? Why?" Randy asked as he shut the door behind me

"I'll tell you in a minute. First I wanted to ask you something"

"Anything" he said as he sat down next to me

"Ok, I wanna know what's gonna happen if I choose you"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna keep Matt's son from him"

He smiled "You're gonna have a boy? Congratulations" he exclaimed and gave me a hug

"Yep" I smiled back "If I choose you, are you gonna trust me to be alone with Matt?"

"Seriously?" he asked "We dated for 10 years and you had a bunch of guy friends then and it didn't bother me. Ya, it'd be a different situation but I trust you with my life and if you choose me then I trust Matt not to try anything. Ya, we're all trying to win your heart but I don't see any of us playing dirty, especially Matt" that's probably the best answer I've gotten

"You're the best" I smiled and gave him a hug

"Thanks. Now what happened with Jeff?"

"Well I asked the others what I just asked you and the others went good but Jeff… Apparently he's the jealous type. Basically he said that if I chose him that he wouldn't want me hanging with you at all anymore"

"But Alanna's your goddaughter"

"That's what I told him but he still said he'd make me choose between him and you. If anybody is that insecure with me that they're gonna make me choose between them and my best friend then they're not worth it. So I told him that we're done" ya I'm pissed that Jeff even said that but I really did like Jeff. At one point I was actually gonna choose him.

"Oh Shelly, I'm sorry. Come here" he opened his arms and I just cuddled in the bed with him for a while. "If I may ask, what did Matt and John say? So I know what I'm up against" he grinned

"Ya, I'll tell them too. Matt was a little pissed when he found out that John's in the running now and he told me that I'm gonna have to help him with the jealousy thing but as long as I'd tell him who I'm hangin with then it won't be a problem. Also he said that if I don't choose him then he'll respect my decision and we'll stay friends for our son"

"That's awesome"

"It is. And John said he trusts me and won't have a problem with it"

"3 out of 4 aint bad"

"Not at all… You wanna go hang with Steph and Paul?" I called her on my way to Randy's room and asked.

"Sure. Besides you gotta tell them that Paul's choice has moved up and Steph's choice has moved out" he said as we got up and went to the door.

"Damn. Steph's gonna be disappointed"

"No she won't. She just wants you to be happy. We all do, that's why we all did this"

"I hope you're right" I said as we walked to their room

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT ONE? I KNOW I KNOW, BUT I HAD TO ELIMINATED ONE OF THEM… OK, IT'S STILL GONNA BE A LIL WHILE BUT I THOUGHT I'D START THIS NOW SO YOU GUYS HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DECIDE. AFTER I'M DONE WITH THIS FIC, WHICH ONE DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO FINISH NEXT? JUST TELL ME YOUR CHOICE IN YOUR REVIEW.

**All Grown Up** - A set of triplets, 2 sets of twins & 3 other kids within their group of friends and theyre all grown up now. See what happens when they all travel with their parents mostly WWE superstars all the time. (it is a sequel to one of my others)

**Alternative School** - Have you ever wondered...- OC, John, Randy, Jeff, Adam & others. AU

**Better Off?** - Katherine didn't want her baby brother to grow up in a household like that, so she took him and left with no place or anybody to go to. Are they gonna end up being better off?- OC, Melina, Beth, Nattie, Lisa, JohnMorrison, Jeff Hardy, John Cena and more later

**Dreams Can Come True** - 6 best friends go to Monday Night RAW and things happen that they never,in their wildest dreams thought to the girls in this story,ya'll know who you are!- OCxKenAnderson, OCxAdamCopeland, OCxJohnCena, OCxDaveBatista, OCxRandyOrton, OCxJeffHardy

**Our Twins** - Shawn and Rebecca had twins a boy and a girl and they are done with high school and are in the process of begining their career's. Follow them on their journey through the wrestling world.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: SO I STILL DON'T KNOW YET IF I GOT THE SECOND JOB, IM GETTING IMPATIENT :P FIRST OFF

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - Ok, I help quite a few people and I hate that you're the one I have to say no to but Im sorry, I cant. After this one I still got 5 fics I wanna finish and im helping atleast 2 other people with their fics and I now have a job, possibly 2. I just don't have the time to do another right now. Im really sorry :S

**Sonib89** - yep, his loss. And thank you :D ya, we all need jobs :P

**Ladyangel1981** - I hope she does too :P and ur vote is tallied :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I know right, you don't see that much. And I'll tally ur vote as ½ a vote since it's for 2 of them :P

**Barnsley_gal_09** - why thank you, as usual :P and ur votes tallied too :D

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS. VOTES ARE ADDED UP AND WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER, ILL KEEP THAT THERE UNTIL THE END…

Chapter 27

"You hear that honey?" Paul put his arm around Steph "Sounds like I know your best friend better than you do" he grinned

"Oh shut up Paul" she said as she took his arm off of her

"Besides, Jeff was great until I found out he'd be jealous. I was actually gonna choose him at one point. And I haven't had a point yet where I was gonna choose John. So technically she still has you beat" I told him

He just eyed me "Whatever Mudge, keep telling yourself that. You just don't wanna admit that you like John more than you ever liked Jeff" he smirked at me and I thought about it for a minute.

He's right, I do. But I'm not gonna tell him that "Nope, you're wrong. John hasn't gotten there yet" I smiled satisfactorily that I got one up on him. But told myself to mention it to John later.

"Whatever"

"Oh ya, by the way; Cena does know about me being on creative" I added

"Ok so which of your guys doesn't know?" Steph asked

"I haven't told Matt and I never told Jeff"

"Now that we've got that out of the way" Steph started and put her arm around me "Excuse me Randy, I'm gonna take her from you" she finished and pulled me away "We're going swimming" she said and we changed and went down to the pool. Got in and just lounged around. It was nice, there was nobody around.

"Soooo" Steph floated over to me

"Sooooo" I mocked

"Tell me all of it. How'd John get in the runnings? How's it going with Matt and Randy, just all of it" she smirked

I smiled, takin a deep breath "We'll lets go in order… With Randy, a bunch more feelings came back cause he looked at me like he used to, like we were the only two people in the world. Then I told him to stop"

"Why? I love it when Paul looks at me like that" she smiled, thinking about it

"Because its not fair. That look just makes me melt. So it's not fair to the others. Oh and Alanna wants us together cause I make daddy happy and she can see that. John, he did the same thing cause I told him about Randy so that opened me up to start having feelings for John. Matt…" I sighed "…he has a baby room all done already Steph" I smiled "All he has to do is buy clothes for the little guy"

"Wow girl, that's a crazy week. I can't believe Matt has it done already. You don't even have anything for yourself yet"

"You think I don't know that? I think I'm waiting until I choose"

"How come?"

"Because I'll probably move in with whoever I choose. Matt already has a baby room, Randy still has all the stuff from Alanna, I know John has an extra room we could use. I'm not even at my own house very much anyways" I explained

"You're a smart one"

I smiled "I know"

* * *

**Randy's POV**

The girls left the room and now was my time to talk to one of my best friends. Ya, John's my best friend but considering the situation, I can't talk to him about this stuff, so we go to next in line. Paul became my best friend through Steph. It was always me, Steph and Shelly. Then Paul came along and a lot of the time, it's the 4 of us.

"So how's it goin?" Paul asked as soon as the door shut

"I love her so much Paul. And so does Alanna. Alanna actually said that she wants us together cause she can tell that Aunt Shelly makes daddy happy"

"Wow. So what did you tell her? Alanna I mean"

"Well Shelly told her that we might get together but after Shelly left, she asked me to explain it to her. So I explained it so she'd understand and she asked 'Daddy gonna win?' then I said 'I'm gonna try' and I gave her a smile. Then she gave me a big confidence boost, she said 'No, daddy gonna win' then she gave me a big smile. She actually said she wants to be a big sister dude" I really couldn't believe how much Alanna understood about it.

"Wow, I guess she knows what she wants" Paul laughed

"Oh ya she does. She's very vocal to me about it too. She wants Shelly and I to get together, then she wants to live with us. She said she don't like living at mommys"

"Wow… So I gotta ask… Have you turned on the Orton charm?" Paul smirked at me

I pushed him "Of course I have. I know how much John likes her and its weird being in a competition for a girl with my best friend and have no hard feelings but he doesn't know what its like to have her, I do. Which means I also know what it's like to loose her and I never wanna feel that again. I'm working on getting her back. Once I do, then everything will go back to normal"

"You sound so sure of yourself" he eyed me

"I am. I mean, you've been around her when she's been around the others. Honestly, who does she seem most comfortable and happy with?" I asked. Of course, I hope its me but I'm really curious.

"Honestly?" Paul asked, like I wasn't gonna like the answer

"Yes, honestly" I confirmed

He sighed "You, but it's always been you Randy. I remember when you guys split. She stayed with Steph and I for days. She thought you'd be so much happier with Sam. It really did break her heart to break up with you ya know. I never thought she'd be the same. That's why me and Steph decided on these blind dates, she needed somebody. That day she kicked you out of the room and you stayed with us… Ever since then I knew it'd be you to put it all back together. She was complete when she was with you. I mean, she's still the same Mudge but she just hasn't been the same since you guys split"

It took me a minute to let that all sink in. Someone on the outside see's it like that. I personally love thinking of it like that but I'm not the only one "Wow Paul. Thank you so much"

"Not a problem… Since I just did you a solid, how about you do me one?" he smirked

"And what's that?"

"You gotta help me get her back man. I'm losin it. I haven't gotten her back since the fake tat and the shaved head. And you gotta tell me if she already has something else in mind to do after I get her back"

"As long as it doesn't get me in trouble then I'll help and I don't think she has anything planned" Of course she does, but I'm not gonna tell him that. I sometimes help the other but I'm able to keep it from them and they're ok with it.

"Great. So what can we do?" he asked and we sat there and thought about what we could do.

* * *

"Ok fine. And I'm not really helping, I'm just making sure that I won't be in there that night" I got Steph to finally agree to help me whenever Paul decides to get me back.

"That's fine. Besides, you might not have to do it if he never gets me back"

"I'm sure he will. He's been trying to think of something all week"

"Oooo, then maybe it'll be soon" I rubbed my hands together

"Hopefully. Then this can all be done with" Steph gets tired of Paul and I going at it like we do. I think it's because we always try to get her to help, Randy's helped us both, I don't see why she can't either, but it's her choice.

"Steph, it's never gonna be done" I smirked

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT ONE GUYS? I THINK IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I'LL DO THE OTHER GUYS' POVS CAUSE I LIKED THIS WITH RANDYS.

Ok, so far that tally is:

All Grown Up -0

Alternative School - 1/2

Better Off? - 1/2

Dreams Can Come True - 2

Our Twins - 0


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I STILL DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE MAIL ROOM JOB AND I HAVENT REALLY STARTED AT MCDONALDS YET SO I STILL HAVE SOME TIME TO WRITE :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - im glad you like the pov idea :D I would give you a hint but I didn't even know for sure what I was gonna do until I wrote this chapter :P

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - im sorry im just too busy to fit another in there… why don't you get a notebook and just write it in there and hide the notebook from ur dad? Just a thought… I hope edge and chris stay on the team, I mean they quit it already but they need them so idk :S … I saw somebody congratulate them on twitter, that's crazy to think of a little jeff hardy running around :P

**Sonib89** - well of course he does. Thanks :D oh dude, that'd be cool, getting out of the rents house? :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 28

After we had dinner with Steph and Paul we went back to his hotel room and just cuddled up on the bed and talked for hours. I told him EVERYTHING that's been happening, I don't know why but I did. It's like we were back together, like the old days when I told him everything and it was so easy to be with him. I could completely be myself around him, some of it of course he didn't like but he completely understood. He understands how much feelings I have to give out to these other guys too, to legitly figure out who I wanna spend the rest of my life with. This past week, so many feelings for Randy has come back. If I were to choose tomorrow then it would without a doubt be Randy. Since I feel like this, I know I have to hangout with Matt and John atleast one more time. I think I'm getting really close to actually deciding.

"I just had a thought" Randy said as I cuddled up closer to him to get ready to actually go to sleep.

"Don't hurt yourself" I laughed

He laughed too "Love you too Shelly. But this is actually serious" he started

So I sat up and looked at him "What's up?" I asked

"Well, remember how Alanna said she wanted to be a big sister?"

"Ha, ya. She could be a big sister. I mean not really but if I choose you then yes, she can say he's her little brother" I smiled, I love Alanna so much.

"Ya but don't you ever wonder if you're 100 percent sure that it's Matt's?"

"What do you mean? You and John always wore a condom. Matt's the only one that didn't"

"That's true but condoms break all the time. I know I've broken a few in my day" he stated

"Oh my god, you're right" I put my hand over my mouth and just sat there thinking back to every moment within that time. That week that Matt and I first had sex. The doctor had narrowed the conception date to that week. I tried so hard to remember every time I had sex that week.

"Shelly?" Randy sounded worried, ya I did zone out.

"Shhhh! I'm thinking" I said and continued thinking about that. Ya, I had sex a few times with Sparky but it was like a week or 2 before that. But Randy, I had sex with him the day after Matt and I did. I was so drunk that I barely remember it… Wait! "Randy, remember that day that you told me about you still being in love with me and you and Sam were split?" I asked

"Ya, I remember. I really hated seeing you so mad at me. I was glad that you came back that night. Not so happy you were drunk off your ass but I was still happy to get everything settled"

"Sorry about that. I don't remember much from that night… We did have sex didn't we?" I had to ask to make sure

"Oh my god did we. You were amazing that night" he smiled really big "You were so demanding too. That's why I asked if you were sure it's Matt's"

"What do you mean?"

"We did use a condom… At first, you wanted me to take it off, you wanted the full affect. I argued with you for a little bit but then you threatened to leave so I took it off but I did remember to pull out but it's still possible Shelly. It's possible that this boy" he put his hand on my stomach "is Alanna's half brother"

I just sat there and took it all in. I'm not 100 percent sure that it's Matt's anymore. Because I was drunk, I made it that much harder on myself and others. How do I tell Matt? 'Oh by the way, it might not be yours' this is gonna break his heart. Even more if its not. "You're exactly right Randy. You've got just as much chance of being the dad as Matt does. Do you know if there's a way to get a dna test before he's born?"

"I actually looked that up earlier today. There is but it can be just a little risky if we don't hava a good doctor. We can do the less risky one if you do it within the next week"

"Let's do it. Did you happen to look up doctors?"

"Actually I did cause I really was hoping you'd say yes to it. I actually already called and asked about it and the doctor's free for the next 3 days so it'd be best if we could do it then"

"Great. Call her in the morning and see how soon you can get me in. Where's it at?" I gotta know before any of these relationships go any further, it could change a lot of things.

"The best one I found is in Tampa. Are you gonna tell Matt and have him come too?"

"Great, not too far away… I don't know. I kinda wanna find out before I even say anything to him. So he doesn't have to be worried"

"That'd probably be best. I know he wasn't too happy when he found out that I was just back in the picture. He'd probably shit if he heard that it could be mine instead of his" he stated and I thought about it… Matt already loves this kid, he wouldn't just shit, he'd be heartbroken. I hope he's not mad at me, cause I can't control who fertilized my egg.

"I know you're right" I yawned as I layed back down next to him and cuddled up to him. I love being in Randy's arms "I don't even wanna think about it right now"

"Ok, we won't. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked

"Is everything really ok between you and John?" I had to ask, I know how close they are and I don't want their friendship to be ruined because of me.

"I'm shocked too but it really is. I didn't think he'd be able to do it let alone me be able to but we have. We're as close as ever. Of course we avoid talking about any moments we have with you. I mean ya, we talk about you but like we would before. We just don't tell each other about moments like this. I won't tell him that we layed here and talked for hours. We just avoid making each other jealous" he explained

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want you guys to loose your friendship because of me"

"And that's the main thing that helps us. We both know how much it would hurt you if that happened. We don't wanna hurt you"

It's like they put me on top of a pedestal, I don't really like that either but if that's gonna make it so they don't fight then so be it "Good" I smiled as I looked up at him.

He smiled back "I love that"

"What?"

"That smile of yours. No matter what mood I'm in, as soon as I see you smile I feel all warm inside. It's like I can't be sad around you"

I smiled so big "I love you so much Randy. You've been there for me ever since I was 16. Ya, there's been plenty of times that you've pissed me off but no matter how bad things got between us, we were still there any time of day for each other"

"I think that's why I was never able to actually let you go… Remember when you found out your parents died?"

I got sad for a minute, I didn't like to think about it "Ya, right after the cops left, even though we had gotten in a stupid fight and hadn't talked in weeks, I called you first. It was 3 am and I know I woke you up. But you got the next plane out of and showed up at my doorstep 4 hours later and you stayed with me all week. You missed so many tests that week. I'm sorry" I apologized

"I made up for them and I passed them all. Yes you did wake me up but as soon as I heard you crying I got up out of bed and was dressed by the time you even finished telling me what happened. I told you that'd I'd be there whenever you needed me and I meant it" he gave me a kiss on the head

"Ya, but I didn't expect you to get on a plane and miss a weeks worth of school" I didn't. I just expected him to talk to me on the phone until I fell asleep.

"That's why I did it. You didn't expect it" he smiled

I laced our fingers together and pulled his hand up to me and gave him a kiss on the back of his hand "I don't know where I'd be without you Randy"

"I don't know either. But you know the same goes for me. I know I wouldn't be the same man I am today if it wasn't for you keeping me grounded" he said and I got up and turned around and straddled him and looked into his eyes. I just stared into those beautiful blue eyes for a little while. It's like I could see the future in them. I saw Randy, me, Alanna and my little boy and he looked just like his dad, but it wasn't Matt. I have a feeling that this little boy inside of me really is Randy's. I continued looking into his eyes and he did it again but right now I don't care. I smiled when he did.

He realized that he did too "I'm sorry I didn't…" he started to apologize but I cut him off and started kissing him, after a couple seconds he realized to forget about it and just kiss me. I'm so glad I did that. I have never in my life felt so much passion. Not even before when I was with Randy. Ya we were together for 10 years but we were both still kind of young. We've both grown a lot since we last broke up. Maybe this is what needed to happen, I needed to fall for a few guys and actually try before I realized that I'm supposed to be with Randy. I gotta have atleast one more date with Matt and John. Especially Matt, if this kid is Randy's then there might not be any future with Matt. Maybe that's what was tying him to me, was this baby that we believed was his. I stopped thinking about that for now and me and Randy had the most amazing sex that I've ever had.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Randy shaking me "Baby, wake up. We have to leave in half an hour"

"What? What for?" I asked as I sat up

"I called and they can take you at 3 today. Our flight leaves in half an hour"

I pulled the blankets off me "You could have woken me up earlier ya know. And don't do that 'I looked so peaceful bullshit'" I kind of yelled, ya I was a little mad. I need more time than that.

"I'm sorry. I woke up not too long ago and called and set up the appointment and I just got off the phone with the airline. This was the only flight to Tamp today. I'm sorry"

"Oh it's ok. Sorry I assumed" now I felt kinda bad that I jumped to conclusions

"It's fine. I already got your stuff around. We won't be able to get back til tomorrow so we're staying with Cena tonight" he explained to me as I was getting ready.

"Alright. But I have the guest room"

"You can stay with John in his room"

"No I can't. I know you Randy. Better than you think I do. I know him too, so I'm not bunkin with you either. I'm staying in a separate bed tonight and that's final" I demanded

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me and we took off and made our flight just in time.

The procedure didn't really hurt and it all went perfect. They said they should get the results in a week and that they'd call me as soon as they did.

"So, should I wait for a week before I see Matt again so I won't tell him or do I tell him and have him worried for a whole week" I asked both John and Randy as we sat at the kitchen table, eating.

"Wait" they both said

"And we're not saying that just so we have more time with you" John started "if it were me then I personally would want to know the result as soon as you tell me that it might not be mine" then I looked at Randy

"Agreed. I actually kinda wish you would have thought about this by yourself so I wouldn't have to be in limbo for a week either" Randy answered

"Ok. But what do I do at work? I can't avoid him there" I asked

"I'm not supposed to say anything but you'll be a little busy this week" Randy laughed

"Why?"

"Now, I honestly don't know what day but Paul said he was gonna get you back this week" he smirked

"It's about damn time" John said, before I could

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I laughed

"I've been around you enough Mudge" he smiled "I think enough to possibly know what you're gonna say to our proposal" he grinned as both him and Randy leaned in

"Oh god, what?" I was worried about what it could be

"Remember the first day the three of us went out?" Randy smirked

"No way. You will?" I asked Randy. Cause I know John will, he has already.

"Yes. I will" he smiled

"And a bonus for you" John started "No limits"

"No way. You guys don't have to do that for me. You really don't. That's something that could fuck up a friendship" I offered, cause it can

"Not if you've talked about it like we have and have the right mindset" Randy insisted

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well both Randy and I have gotten kinky. Randy's told me that you guys have. We've both felt a dildo up our ass. We're not gay, we're both trying to get with you. We're just gonna say it's experimenting. Although this will be the only time that we do this, so you're lucky" John explained

I took a deep breath "Ya, I'd love for it to happen but I'm not gonna make you guys do anything you don't wanna do"

"We know. But we already agreed. So let's go" Randy smiled at me as he took my hand and led me up to John's room as he followed us.

A/N: I'M SORRY GUYS, THAT LED YOU UP TO A LEMON BUT I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T DO ONE RIGHT NOW. BUT IF YOURE LOOKIN FOR A THREESOME THERE IS ONE OF RANDY AND CODY IN MY OTHER FIC CALLED 'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE' CHAPTER 47. I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT BUT THIS IS A RATHER LONGER CHAPTER THAN USUAL SO I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR IT :D

I had an amazing night. I never thought I'd be able to do that but I did and it was amazing. I got to sleep between the two men that I love the most… Did I just say that? Oh my god. I didn't even think about that and I said that. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud. I need to see Matt. I need to know if these feelings are legit. But I can't. I have to avoid him when we go to work today, it's gonna be really hard.

"What ya thinking about?" Randy asked me

"What?" I opened my eyes and saw him, then looked on my other side and John wasn't there anymore, I pointed to the empty spot on the bed.

"He's downstairs makin breakfast. What were you thinking about?" he asked again

"No Randy. I can't tell you this. I'm sorry" I apologized as I sat up

"Why not? You told me literally everything else. Why not this?" he was right, I did tell him everything else

I sighed "Don't say anything to ANYBODY please" I begged

"Do I ever?" he asked

"You told Cena who alse I was havin sex with" I remembered

"That was the only thing. I swear, ya it's personal but I was really pissed at myself for not telling you the truth yet that I was ranting to myself while he was in the room. I swear on my daughter that I didn't mean to" he explained

I took a deep breath "I was just thinking how happy I was to be laying between the two of you. I literally said to myself, without even thinking 'I'm sleeping in bed with the two men I love the most' Randy, I'm gonna feel so bad if I split with Matt. Especially if this baby is yours. It's gonna break his heart. He already loves this baby so much" I said as I held my stomache.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug "I know this is gonna be hard for you. But right now try not to worry about it"

"I can't. I need to hang out with Matt to see if these feelings for you and John are legit Randy"

"Are you gonna tell him?" he asked me

"I don't want to but I know I won't be able not to. I need to tell him. I know we have to wait a week but he'd wanna know. Wouldn't you?"

He thought about it for a minute "Ya, because I'd see it as my last chance to get you to choose me. Cause I'd personally be afraid that the baby was the only thing holding us together"

"Really? Do you think that's how Matt would see it?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" he confirmed

"Then as soon as we get to the arena, I'm seeing Matt. I have to"

"That's fine Baby. You gotta do what you gotta do" he smiled, then kissed my forehead

"I'm so glad that you're so understanding" I got up off the bed and walked to the door "John's pretty understanding too" I smirked, then went downstairs to see what John made for breakfast.

"Morning Beautiful" John smiled that contagious smile of his

I smiled back "Morning, what'd you make?" I asked as I sat at the table

"Chocolate chip pancakes" he said as he sat a plate in front of me

"John, these look amazing"

"Well try them" he said so I did.

"Oh my god John, these are amazing. I didn't know you could cook pancakes like this" I said as I continued eating.

"I'm actually a pretty good cook. Ask Randy" he said as he looked to the stairs

"I can't deny him that. He really is a great cook" Randy said as he came and got himself a plate and sat down across from me.

"Dude John, why didn't you tell me this before? We could have been friends years ago" I laughed

"That good huh?" John asked

"Hell ya it is" I smiled and finished eating. We just lounged around the house and watched tv for a couple hours until we had to catch our flight to the arena.

"I'm gonna stick my stuff in your locker room Randy, then I'm gonna go see Matt"

"Alright" he said and followed me into the locker room. But as soon as I opened the door I felt something fall onto my head and then just dripped down my entire body. It felt so thick, it was all over my hair, down my arms, my legs, my front, my back, it was every where. I tasted it "Caro syrup. Not bad Paul, not bad" I said to myself. Ya I'm pissed cause I need to see Matt like now. I really need to talk to him and now I'm gonna be in the shower for atleast an hour to get all of this out of my hair. So I decided to act like it didn't bother me, cause I know he's somewhere close.

"Not bad?" I heard Paul asked as he came out from behind the door "This stuff is extra thick, don't ask me how but I made it thicker. This is gonna take you a long time to get out of your hair" he laughed at me

"I know but you've done worse. I mean you snuck a fuckin tattoo on me ok. I'll be honest, I am a little pissed. I had plans as soon as I got here but now I have to take a shower for like an hour"

"So it really was good?" he asked

"Ya" I licked my finger "It was. Keep an eye out Paul" I said as I got my stuff from my bag and went into the shower. While I showered I thought about how I was gonna tell Matt about all of this.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, I LOVE READING THEM :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, of course, I gotta have her be like you :P I'm glad you loved it so much. Hope you like this one just as much :D

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - That sucks… If you really want me to write one for you then I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait until I'm done with all my others. I'm sorry but that's the best I can offer

LOVE YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS :D

Chapter 29

It took me longer than I thought. After being in the shower for an hour and a half I had gotten all the syrup out of my hair and everything else. But I still smelled like caro syrup. That doesn't bother me right now. Right now I need to see Matt. I walked down to the locker room I know he shares with a bunch of the guys and knocked on the door.

"It's the adopted McMahon. What do we owe the pleasure?" Adam answered the door with that cocky attitude

"Oh shut up Adam, you're just mad that you never got the chance with me" I smirked

"You know that's not it" he smiled, then gave me a hug "I just miss hangin out with you"

"I miss hangin with you too. Maybe after I have this baby we can go out some night, maybe go to Cedar Point, remember last time we went there? That was so much fun"

"It's a date. Well not actually a date. I'm gonna have to ask Melina if its ok"

"What? When did you guys hook up?" I asked, ya I've been in my own little world lately but I thought I'd atleast have heard about it.

"A couple weeks ago actually" he smiled

"Congrats. I'm happy for you two. If you want then it could be a couples thing; you and Mel and me and whoever I choose"

"Sounds great"

"Good. Hey is Matt in there?"

"He's down at catering" he answered

"Thanks Adam" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek then I went down to catering and found Matt at a table by himself. I gave him a hug from behind and a kiss on the neck, then sat down next to him.

"Shelly. I'm so happy to see you" he gave me a hug

"I'm so happy to see you too" I smiled back

"So how is everything going?" he smiled as he rubbed my stomach

I just admired him, he was so cute about this baby "He's heathy but there's something that I need to talk to you about"

"What's that?"

"Well, I was talking with Randy the other night and I remembered something about the week that this little guy was conceived"

"I remember that week" he smiled as he held my hand

"Ya, well there was something that I originally didn't remember. The day after that concert I got real drunk and told Randy to take his condom off, he still pulled out but it's possible that it might not be yours" I explained and waited for him to respond

He looked like he went blank for a minute "You mean that baby, my baby, might be Randy's?" he sounds more hysterical than anything

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't know, I couldn't remember. But I went the other day to get a dna test and we should know in a week. They're just comparing it to Randy's. If it's not his then it's yours" I explained

"I don't even know what to think right now" he stood up as he scratched his head

"Matt, I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't know. I wouldn't have told you that I was 100 percent sure it was yours if I didn't know. Please don't be mad at me" I begged

"I don't know Shelly. This is huge. I mean I already have everything I need for the little guy. What if it's not mine? What am I gonna do with all of it?"

"You could sell it to me. I still haven't gotten anything" I offered

"You answered that pretty quick. You've already been thinking about it haven't you?" he gave me that tone

"Matt, I have to be prepared for the outcome" I said as I kept my calm

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. But this changes things"

"What do you mean? How does it change?" I didn't know what he meant

"I know this was the reason you split with Jeff but if you choose me, I don't want you seeing Randy"

"No! You're NOT doing this too" I shook my head

"I'm sorry Shelly"

"The reason I split with Jeff when he said that was not just because Randy's my best friend. It's mainly because his daughter Alanna is my god daughter. So if you tell me I can't see Randy then you're saying I can't see her. That's why I split with Jeff. So I'm gonna do the same thing I did for him. I'm gonna give you a chance to redeem yourself" I took a deep breath, I am so pissed right now that he's doing this "Are you saying that if I choose you then you're not gonna allow me to hang out with Randy?" I asked very clearly

He looked down and sighed, then looked up at me and looked into my eyes, it was almost like he was crying "I'm sorry Shelly"

I started to get teary eyed "Matt please, no" I begged

"I'm sorry. The way you and Randy are, even before when you guys were just friends. He doesn't do it intentionally but he makes any man jealous. I tried to get over it, I really did because I love you Michelle. But I just can't. Even if you chose me, even if this kid is still mine, I wouldn't be able to deal with you still being friends with Randy, I just couldn't. I really am sorry" he gave me a hug

"What about…?" I said as I looked down and held onto my stomach

"If this kid…" he put his hands on my stomach "… is mine then I will be there for him and we'll stay friends. I promise, you won't loose me, I'm always gonna be here for you" he smiled

"But what if it's not yours?" I wiped my eyes "Will you still be there for me?" I asked

"It will take me a while because I am so attached to him already but if I'm not the father then you just have to give me a couple months to get over that, then I'll be right back to being there for you, just like any of your friends are" he said sweetly

"You promise?" I sniffled

"I promise" he smiled as he rubbed his hand across my chin and pulled me in for a kiss "I love you Michelle. I hope you and Randy end up being very happy together, I really do"

"But I haven't…" I started but he interrupted

"I know you haven't chosen yet but I know you" he smiled as he started to back away "He better take care of you" he smirked one more time before he walked away.

I sat there for a couple seconds, staring back at him until he was down the hall and out of sight. I know who I have to go see. I got up and went straight for Sparky's locker room. I haven't even talked to him in a couple weeks. I get there and knock on the door. John answers it and just looks at me and could tell I had been crying "Come here" he stepped back and I walked in and he shut the door behind me and gave me a hug. That is exactly what I needed, was one of his hugs. We stood there for a couple minutes hugging until we made our way over to the bench and sat down "Just tell me what happened" he cooed and I did. I told him everything that has happened in the past 2 weeks. "Christ Mudge. That's why I haven't heard from you. Damn, I thought you were mad at me for some reason"

I laughed "I could never be mad at you Sparky" I gave him another hug

"Ok, then you better never go that long without talking to me again, you here me" he wagged his finger at me.

"Yes father" I laughed. Whenever I need a good laugh, I can always come to Sparky.

"Even if it's just a text. Just something so I know you're doing ok" he offered

"I promise" I smiled

"So how are you feeling right now? I mean you and Matt just broke up. I know you really liked him"

"I really did. But everything happens for a reason. You've helped me though. You're always happy, so I can't be sad around you. Thank you"

"I do what I can" he smirked "I heard Paul got you back" he laughed "Anything planned yet?" he asked

"Oh my god dude, I didn't let him know but it fuckin pissed me off. I had to see Matt as soon as I got here but then I got all that fuckin caro syrup in my hair and it took me an hour and a half to get it all out. I'm not real sure what I wanna do yet but I do know that I'm gonna do it in his hotel room. Steph already said that she'd make sure that she wasn't there"

"Oh my god, I just got an idea. You're takin credit for it though. Do not, I repeat DO NOT tell him or anybody else that it was my idea"

"Woah, ok tell me. It's all my idea"

"You have to get the timings just right otherwise it won't work" he started as he looked off, thinking about it.

"Just tell me" I demanded

"Ok, you stand around in their hotel room for a couple hours. Randy and I can take him out for a couple drinks and I'll text you when were walking into the hotel and…"

A/N: IM SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE PRANK

I was standing around in Paul and Stephs hotel room. Waiting on John to text me. I got everything ready. I pulled back the covers on the bed and wrote the note that says _'Hey Baby, I should be back in 5 minutes. You know what you should do? Strip down and lay in the bed and look all sexy for me when I walk into the room' _I didn't sign her name so she can't get mad at me. Just as I finished writing the note I got the text from John that they were getting into the elevator. So I quickly grabbed the tub of super glue and spread it all over the sheets and the pillows. I don't know where John found this stuff but it's amazing, it doesn't even glisten in the light and it's instant dry as soon as something touches it. After I spread it all over I put the note on the ground right inside the door and ran out of the room and back to Sparky's and waited for him there.

"Did you guys just drop him off?" I asked as Randy walked in behind Sparky

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"You didn't tell him?" I looked at Sparky and he looked at me like 'of course I didn't, it wasn't my idea' "Ok, I got Paul back?"

"Just now?" Randy asked

"Ya. I put super glue all over his bed" I smiled

"And how do you know he got into the bed?"

"I left a note telling him to strip down and look all sexy for me, that I'd be back in 5 minutes"

Randy stared at me "You signed it?"

"No, it doesn't have a name on it. So he probably thinks it's from Steph" I smirked

"And you helped?" Randy pointed at Sparky

"If he asks then your answer is no" Sparky demanded

"Got it" Randy laughed "So are you going back down there?"

"I think I'll wait for a few minutes to make sure" I smirked and sat back down on the bed.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? GOOD I HOPE :D


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: THANKS TO **Sonib89** FOR THE QUICK REVIEW. I STARTED WRITING THIS ONE RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE LAST ONE. IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE AN HOUR. **Ya, it does suck but I hope you like this. that's cool, that's not bad dude, I hope you get it :D** NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 30

After a few minutes I went to walk out of the hotel room and Randy and Sparky followed far behind. They still wanna witness it. I walk up to the door and go to put my ear up to it but I didn't need to.

"SHE IS SO DEAD!" then I heard a rip sound "OH FUCK! SO DEAD!"

"He's fuckin pissed" I told the two "You guys should probably go back to the hotel room. I'll tell you guys everything, I promise" I explained and they looked at each other and nodded their heads then turned around and I waited til they were back out of site and knocked on the door.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" he shouted. I'm glad it's me, cause he'd be lashing out on someone that doesn't deserve it. I knew he wouldn't answer it if he knew it was me so I just knocked again. "THIS BETTER BE FUCKING IMPORTANT!" I heard him yell, then swing the door open.

"Hey" I smiled

"YOU!" he said and pointed at me

"Me?" I asked

"Stephs not gonna like that you brought her into it" he smirked, trying to turn it around to get me in trouble.

"I didn't bring her into it" I said matter of factly

"Yes you did" he started and walked back in and I followed him and I shut the door "You wrote this note pretending to be her" he showed me

"Read that over Paul. Did I sign Steph's name anywhere?" I asked and he read it over.

"You're good"

"Oh trust me, I know" I smirked

"Please tell me you have something that will take this off easier" he was defeated. He realized that there was no point in being mad anymore, he'll just get me back later.

I smiled "Nope, sorry"

"But this shit is on my balls too Mudge" he whined

I just shrugged my shoulders "Sorry" and I turned around to walk to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked

"I see that you're gonna be busy for a little while so I'm goin back to my hotel room. I'll see ya later Paul" I opened the door

"Mudge!" he demanded, like he wanted me to help him get the sheets off of him.

"Bye" I said and walked out and shut the door

"SO DEAD!" he reminded me. I went back to the hotel room and told the guys what happened. Then Randy left and Sparky and I had a great night just talking and watching movies. I needed this night. I needed to be with one of my best friends that's not trying to get with me. It was so relaxing. But starting tomorrow I'm spending a couple days with Cena. I already know how I feel about Randy. I have to spend a couple days with just Cena to know if I'd truly be happy with a decision for Randy. Cause I really like… no I really love John too. I love them both so much. And I know that no matter who I choose, the other one will be there being my best friend, just like before all of this. I know John wasn't before but he is now, and he knows it.

* * *

The next day John and I decided to go to his house and just chill for a couple days. We talked a lot. I didn't tell him everything that I told Randy but I did tell him a lot and John is just as understanding as Randy is. This makes things so much harder. If he wasn't then it'd be easy to just choose Randy. At the moment, John and I are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. I grabbed the remote and turned it off. "We need to talk"

"What's up?" he sat up and moved so he was looking at me

"Originally I wasn't gonna talk to you about anything with Randy. I know you guys are doing good and I don't want this to make it any worse"

"Nothing you do will make it worse" he said sweetly

I took a deep breath "Ok… Right now, well as of a few days ago anyways. I wanted to choose Randy, I still do. But there's just something about you that's preventing me from really choosing Randy. I know you guys are friends and you don't fight over me but I wanna ask you… If you weren't friends with Randy but you still knew everything that you know about Randy and I's past. What would you tell me to try to get me to choose you?" I asked

He looked at me "You promise not to tell Randy anything that I say? Cause if he knows I said this then he'd get pissed. I mean, I'm just stating facts but still"

"I promise, I won't tell him"

He sighed "Ok… What I would say is… Ya, you guys were together for 10 years and you're the one that broke up with him but that's because he was showing feelings for another girl while he was still with you. Then he goes as far as to marry her and have a kid with her. Then decide that he never really got over you and lied to you, to everyone for who knows how long about still being with Sam and he expected you to just come running back. That's how I saw it. I know he's my best friend but I have thought about how it would be if it would have been down to someone besides my best friend ya know. I probably would have done things differently" he explained. And he made complete sense. Those were all facts. "You wanna know what I think?" he interrupted my thoughts

"I don't know. Do I?" I laughed

"You might. But I gotta say it"

"Go for it. I've never held anything back with you"

He laughed "True… Ok, I'm not saying you don't love Randy, he really is an amazing guy. I mean there's a reason that I chose him for my best friend. But did you ever think that the only reason you decided to give Randy another chance is because as far as love goes, he's pretty much all you've ever known" he offered

"Ya know, you have a point" I said and thought for a couple minutes "But it's not, He's always been there, always. The way I see it… If I knew him like I thought I did then I wouldn't have broken up with him and we would have stayed together and we'd probably be married with atleast one kid"

"You've got a point too" he smiled

"You really think so?" I asked

"Ya I do" he took a deep breath "I love you Mudge, I really do and wether you wanna believe me or not, I always have loved you, ever since I met you. Randy had told me a lot about you before we met. As I'm sure he told you a lot about me"

"He did. Maybe that's why I hated you so much. Because I was expecting this great guy but I saw a jerk. I guess I was somewhat disappointed. I never thought I'd love you as much as I do right now"

"And that was my fault. I'm sorry. But what I'm trying to say is that because I love you so much, I want you to be happy and that means, you being with Randy. I'm not saying this to make you think that I want you to switch this around ok. Just believe me on that. You and Randy had been together for 6 years when I met you. So I saw how happy you were for 4 years with him. Even though we never really talked, I could still tell that in the last 5 years that you guys weren't together, you were never as happy. Ya you guys still spent all of your time together but it just wasn't the same. I know the other day you tried to avoid showing hardly any affection towards neither Randy or me so you wouldn't make us jealous but that night you were more towards Randy, its like you guys were just in sync with each other. Not just that night but the whole time you guys were here" no he's not

"John" I started to cry

"No. Mudge, please. If anything, for me, be with Randy. Me and Matt talked the other day and I know he pretty much told you that he wants you to be with Randy too. You're so obvious Mudge. It was always Randy, it was always supposed to be him. Even when him and Sam were together, it was always you. Sam knew it too, she talked to me a lot about it… Just accept that you guys need each other" he smiled at me

I hated that he smiled at me cause it causes me to smile, I didn't wanna smile right now. Right now I just wanna curl up in a ball and cry. Last week I lost Jeff, 2 days ago I lost Matt and now I'm loosing John. Ya I believe them and I realize that I need to be with Randy but I really did love all 3 of those guys. So each time it hurt me. But nonetheless, I smiled "Ok, we need each other"

"That's my girl" John said and gave me a hug

"You're just too much Johnny" I gave him a kiss

"You're still gonna call me Johnny?" he asked

"Maybe every now and then, if that's ok with you"

He smiled "Ya, that's fine"

"It better be" I gave him another kiss, but deeper this time.

"Are you sure Mudge? You're down to just one boyfriend. Wouldn't this be cheating?" he asked

"He doesn't have to know when we broke up. Even if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't care" I grinned as I took my shirt off.

"Yes ma'am. As you wish" he laughed and picked me up and carried me up to his bedroom. This would be the last time I had sex with anybody else but Randy. Which isn't bad. Some of the best sex I've ever had has been with Randy. I stopped thinking about Randy and decided that this night was all about John. Tomorrow, will be about Randy.

A/N: HONESTY PLEASE. WHO DID YOU GUYS THINK SHE WAS GONNA END UP WITH?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE…

**Sonib89** - lol, he is isn't he :P ya dude, that would be awesome.

**MJK'sGirl52886** - so I did good? I thought the breakup scene was pretty good, and that was genius, wasn't it :P … lol, sure you didn't know :P and this is pretty soon, right? :D

**.Deception** - I think a few did, but you gotta have the twists :P

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769** - heads up, its probably gonna be a little while, I do still have 5 more that I gotta finish. I'll make sure I save all of your reviews pertaining to it. And you can always send me pms of other ideas for it.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS. NOW ONTO THE NEXT ONE…

Chapter 31

We went to the arena the next day and went straight to the locker room that Randy and John share. "I'm gonna go get something to eat" John said as soon as we got in there and he set his stuff down.

"He was out of here in a hurry" Randy stated

"Ya. That's cause he wanted to leave us alone" I smiled as I walked up to him and ran my hands from his waist up to his shoulders

"Really?" he asked and I nodded my head "Why would he do that?" he was suspicious

I smirked and leaned up and gave him a kiss "Because I choose you" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"What?" he smiled

"You heard me Randal Keith Orton. I love you and I need you in my life. I want us to get married, I wanna be Alanna's step-mom, and I want this baby to be yours" I smiled as I put our hands on my stomach.

He grinned and gave me a very passionate kiss "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that"

"Well I finally said it. Are you happy now?" I smirked

"Very" he said and we locked the door and celebrated. Then we decided to just walk around the arena. As we were walking past make-up we saw Paul in there. He had his trunks on and as we walked closer I realized why he was in make-up. He had red marks all over his body from pulling that blanket off.

"Oh my god Paul" I laughed as we walked up to the door

He turned around when he knew it was me "You broke our only rule" he said very sternly

"I did not" I argued

"Yes you did. You caused bodily harm"

"No. Our rule is to never INTENTIONALLY cause bodily harm. I didn't mean to cause you harm Paul, you know that"

He sighed "Damnit, I know. I'm just so pissed and can't think of what to do back" he grumbled

"Paul, you'll figure something out. You always do" I patted him on the shoulder

"I know" he looked down, then looked up at us, then smiled "You finally came to your senses?" he asked me

I smiled "Ya, finally" I laughed and we continued walking around the arena, just talking. We figured out that since he doesn't have Alanna at all this week then we're moving all my stuff to his place this week. So when Alanna comes back then she can be happy that daddy and Aunt Shelly are together. Plus, by then we'll know if she'll actually be a big sister. I really am very happy right now. Alanna's already like my daughter and now she's gonna be my step daughter. I mean Randy hasn't proposed but I know he will. That's actually something John told me. I promised I wouldn't say anything to Randy but John told me that Randy told him that if I choose him that within that week he's gonna propose to me.

* * *

It's been 3 days since I decided on Randy and we just finished unloading and putting up all of my stuff in his house. We were both in the kitchen getting some water. I gulped my glass down, then turned and rinsed it out and put it into the dish washer, I turned back around to Randy and as I did I saw him down on one knee, holding out a velvet black box.

"Michelle Katherine Hedberg" he started

"Randy" I smiled, then put my hands over my mouth

"You know how much you mean to me. Ever since I met you, I knew I couldn't live without you. Ya we hit a somewhat rough spot for a few years but we've both grown from it. Not only do I want, no, not only do I NEED you but so does my daughter. She needs a better mother than what she has now. Every time Sam brings her over she tells me about how Alanna acts out and just raves about you and she can't take it anymore. So if you accept this ring then I'm hoping that you'll accept the spot of Alanna's mom too. So Shelly, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he smiled up at me

"Oh Randy" I smiled as I started getting a little teary eyed. Just then my phone rings from the counter and I saw that it was the doctors number. Oh my god, I could make this so much better, hopefully anyways "I'm sorry, I have to take this" I said and answered the phone.

"Is this Michelle Hedberg?" they asked

"Yes it is"

"We have the results of your dna test"

"And" I urged him to continue

"The man that we compared it with, a Mr. Randall Orton, is in fact the father of your baby"

My heart jumped up into my throat but I didn't show it, I didn't want Randy to figure out before I said it "Thank you so much" I said

"You have a nice day now"

"I will. You too" I said and hung up, then let Randy grab my hand again "Now where were we?" I asked

"I just asked you to marry me" he reminded

"That's right" I laughed "To that I say yes Randy. I would be very happy to be your wife and Alanna's mother. But I have a question for you"

"Anything" he said as he put the ring on my finger and stood up and gave me a kiss

"Who do you think just called me?"

"No idea but it did irritate me that you let it interrupt us"

"But you'll be happy. That was the doctor" I smiled

"And…" he urged me to continue, like I did with the doctor.

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster up "We're gonna be an actual family. You're the father"

He picked me up and spun me around "This is the best day of my life Shelly. I love you so much"

"I love you too Randy"

He set me back down and gave me a kiss "But I'm being serious about Alanna"

"I was hoping you were. I already love her as if she was my own anyways" I smiled

"No. What I mean is… as long as you're up for it, both me and Sam have agreed that she'll sign over custody and you adopt Alanna. By law, you will be her mother" he explained

"Randy, I can't do that. I can't take that away from Sam that's just too cruel" I mean ya, I'd do it if Sam wasn't there, but I couldn't take motherhood from anybody.

"No Shelly, you don't understand. Sam's not in a very good place right now, mentally. Don't worry, it's not because of you" he sighed "It's actually what started us to split. She can't take care of Alanna and she knows that. It doesn't help when Alanna just keeps raving about you. Sam really did like you Shelly, I know she did. What you saw that day was just one of her moments. Since she knows that she's not mentally stable and she doesn't know when she will be again, she actually brought it up to me. She said that if you chose me, to offer that to you cause she knows that you'd take very good care of her. That's why we agreed on you being the godmother, it wasn't just me that wanted you as godmother" he smiled that sincere smile at me and I realized that he actually meant it. That I would be Alanna's mother.

I sighed cause I can't believe Sam is willing to do this. I understand that she's not mentally capable but still "As long as Sam's ok with this"

"You can call her now if you want" he offered, so I did.

"Hey Shelly" she answered her phone as Randy walked out of the room. He said he'd let me talk to her in peace.

"Hey Sam, how ya been?"

She sighed "Not too good Shelly. Has Randy told you?"

"He did but I wouldn't take motherhood away from anybody. I know he doesn't lie to me but still, I wanted to talk to you and make sure he was telling the truth"

"Yes, he's telling the truth. I would love it if you would adopt Alanna so you will legally be her mother. I know you'll be able to take better care of her than I can right now" she explained

"But haven't you thought about if you get better?" I asked

She took a deep breath "Ya, I have. I think it would be too traumatizing for Alanna for me to be gone for I don't know how long, then come back. Trust me, I've thought about this. I want you to be her mother. I love you guys very much and I trust you with my life Shelly, I really do. I'm gonna call tomorrow and set up a meeting up at the court this week and I'm gonna need you guys to come and sign some papers for it to be legal. I'm gonna drop Alanna off at Bob and Elaine's and you guys can go pick her up there afterwards"

"Sam, are you 100 percent sure?" I had to ask

"Yes Shelly, I am"

"Ok. So what are you gonna tell Alanna?"

"Nothing. She already loves you. We'll just let things go. If she happens to ask about me then you can tell her. But I want her to just try and forget about me"

I sighed, I still can't believe Sam wants to do this "Ok. But remember, if you ever wanna talk to us or ask about her or even if you wanna see her. Please, just call me. I'll be here if you need me"

"I know you will Shelly, I know you will. I'll text you tomorrow when I know what date court is"

"Ok Sam. I love you and I want you to know that you really are one of my very good friends" I told her

"I know. I love you too Shelly. Bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up, then walked into the living room with Randy. "You were right" I plopped next to him on the couch.

"I know" he smirked

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I apologized

"It's ok. I wouldn't have believed me either" he pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead, pretty much telling me that everything's gonna be ok.

* * *

The next day we went back to work, and the first person I went to was Matt. I needed to tell him that he was off the hook. "Hey Matt" I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Hey Shelly, how you been?" he asked

"I took you and Cena's advice and chose Randy. I'm already moved in and look what he gave me" I held up my hand

"Shelly that is beautiful" he admired it "I told you. And this is just the beginning" he smiled and gave me a hug

"I know. But these next few months are gonna suck" I stated

He cocked his head "How come?"

I grabbed both of his hands, looked down, then looked up into his eyes "Cause I'm not gonna have you around me when I need you" I told him and let it sink in.

He went from smiling to almost crying in less than a minute "Oh" was all he said

"I'm sorry Matt. I really am" I apologized

He shook his head "Don't do that. It's not your fault. It's a little detail that you completely forgot about. I probably would have done the same thing"

"Ya but you already have everything for him"

"How about this… When you and Randy get back to his place tonight, give me a call. I only live like 30 minutes from him. I'd much rather prefer just you come and get everything. I know Randy's a great guy and he's actually one of my friends but right now I don't want to see him"

"I understand. Don't worry. How much did you spend on all of it?" I asked, so I could have money for him when I go over there tonight.

"Don't worry about it"

"Matt, no! All of that stuff together was probably atleast a couple thousand. I can't just let you give me all of that stuff"

"You're my friend right?"

"Of course I am"

"Then don't worry about it" he commanded

"Matt" I sighed "Let me give you something, anything"

He thought for a second "You got a godfather in mind yet?" he asked

"Actually I do"

"Oh, then never mind"

"Why? I was gonna ask you. Randy and I talked about it, we want you to be the godfather" I smiled at him

"Then see it as a thank you for allowing me to be his godfather" he offered

I looked at him. I know he's not gonna let up "Ok, just for you" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"No thank you Matt. No matter what you or anybody else thinks, I couldn't have done any of this without you" I gave him a hug

"That makes me feel better Shelly" he smiled

"Good. That's what I'm here for. I'll see ya tonight"

"Don't forget to call first. You don't wanna walk in on me naked" he laughed

I laughed too "Or maybe I do" I winked at him and he pointed at me as if he was saying 'naughty' then laughed and walked down the hall.

A/N: FIRST I HAVE TO SAY THAT ANYTHING SAID ABOUT SAM IN HERE IS NOT WHAT NEITHER I NOR MICHELLE THINK. IF ANYTHING, WE ENVY HER LOL SHE IS A VERY LUCKY WOMAN. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER… IT'S GONNA END SOON AND IF YOU GUYS WANT A SAY IN WHICH ONE I FINISH NEXT THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO FINISH NEXT.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS…

**.Deception** - thank you. Im glad you like it so much :D

**MJK'SGirl52886** - Thank you. Who doesn't :P I know but it has too :S

**Sonib89** - right, i thought so too. Thanks :D

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS…

Chapter 32

As soon as we got back to Randy's, well our house, I called Matt. "Hey Matt, you home?" I asked

"Yep"

"Are you decent?" I had to ask

"For now" he laughed

"Well stay that way, I'll be there in 30"

"Alright, see ya then"

"Yep. Bye" I said and hung up, then walked into the kitchen to where Randy was cooking. "I'm gonna go pick up that stuff from Matt's" I told him and gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed the keys to his H2.

"Ok. You sure you guys won't need my help?" he offered

"Randy, I know you want to personally thank Matt but he doesn't want to see you right now. After tonight, he doesn't wanna see me for a little while. We have to give him time. I know you Randy, you would have done the same thing in his position. Don't worry, he'll be back around by the time little Aidan Keith is born" I rubbed my stomach

"I know I would have… who?" he interrupted himself

"Our son, I want to name him Aidan Keith" I smiled at him

"You want to give him my middle name?" he smiled back

"Of course I do" I gave him a hug and a kiss

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" I smiled and nodded my head "I don't know if he has all of it packed up yet so I don't know how long I'll be. It takes about half an hour to get there, you don't have to wait up"

"Ok, I'll leave a plate in the microwave for you"

"Thanks Baby" I gave him another kiss

"No problem. And don't try to bring anything in. I'll get it in the morning" he pretty much commanded. Now that we know for sure this kid is his, he wants to make extra sure I'm not gonna do anything that's gonna harm him.

"Yes sir" I saluted him

"I'm not kidding Shelly. You don't need to be lifting anything heavy"

I sighed "I was kidding Randy. Don't worry. I won't even bring a stuffed animal inside"

"Thank you" he smiled

I giggled and shook my head "I love you Randy" I said as I opened the door

"Love you too Shelly" he said and I took off to Matt's house.

Matt's POV

Shelly called right as soon as I walked into the door. After I got off the phone with her I started a load of clothes, then I started packing up the baby room. I was really looking forward to being a dad. Ya I really did love her but I wasn't even mad that I wasn't with Shelly anymore. I know it was something we couldn't control but I'm still mad that I'm no longer gonna be a dad. I really wanted to be a dad. I just gotta try to not let it bother me so much, and look on the bright side… I made an amazing friend, ya there was some heartache on the way but it wasn't just heartache on me. I know she really loved me, there was that click on the first date, I could picture myself spending the rest of my life with her, even considering how close her and Randy were at the time, and even how I saw it continuing, I could still picture growing old with her. But I could see the way Randy looked at her and they way she looked at him when he didn't know she was looking. I honestly think she was blinded by me, John and Jeff, mainly by me cause we thought I was the father, I don't think she really knew how much she loved him. The second I saw that, I could no longer see myself growing old with her, I saw her still in my life but just as friends, I knew she needed Randy and I knew she needed a push to get her to start to realize it. After I told her that, I went and talked to Cena and he said that he knew it to, he always had and was also planning on telling her in the next couple days. That kind of comforted me, knowing I wasn't just seeing things. I love her so much that all I want for her is to be happy. I know she'd be happy with me but I also know that she'd be happier with Randy. I'm just gonna need a few months to really get over her and see her as just a friend. I'm glad she understands that.

I had finished packing up the last box when I heard the doorbell, I went down and answered the door and it was Shelly. I could tell that she hadn't done anything after she got home. I kinda figured she'd call me as soon as they got back. She looked tired too but in my eyes she was still beautiful as ever "Hey Shelly, you look like hell" I laughed

"Ya I know" she laughed as she walked in and gave me a hug "I took a nap on the plane, which I shouldn't have done, cause that just made me more tired" she yawned

"We could have waited until tomorrow" I offered

"No. I have to leave tomorrow at 3 and I was wanting to sleep in so now is actually the best time"

"You sure?" I had to ask

"Yep. You got any mountain dew?"

"Ya, in the fridge" I told her "Sit down and rest a little bit, I'll load everything up"

"Thanks" she said and walked into the kitchen and I started loading all the boxes into Randy's H2. Of course she had to use his car. 'Matt stop' I told myself. I have to get over that too. It's not Randy's fault either that I'm not the dad. Shelly was sleeping around a little bit, I mean it was with the same guys but still, so I gotta stop blaming him too.

When I was done packing everything I walked back into the kitchen and Shelly was eating something "That don't look like a mountain dew" I said as I saw what it was. It was my mom's cheesecake.

"I got one of those too. Did you make this? This is amazing" she said then took another bite.

"No, my mom did" I said as I sat down across from her

"Well it's amazing. My compliments to the chef" she laughed as she took the last bite off the piece she got.

I laughed "I'll make sure to tell her"

"Thanks" she said as she rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She was always so comfortable here. Then she walked over to me and gave me a hug "And thank you for all the stuff, I really do appreciate it. Randy does to ya know" she just looked at me with those sincere eyes. She feels like since Randy was always around, she thinks that she lead me on, that's not how it was.

"I know you both do. It'll all go back to normal, don't worry. I just need some time" I offered

"I know. Are you gonna come around by the time Aidan Keith is born?" she asked

"Cute name" I smiled "Yes, I promise that. I'm Aidan's godfather, I will be there when he's born. How about we do that. When you go into labor, give me a call. That's when I'll come back" that's my best offer. It'll give me plenty of time to get over her and stop blaming Randy. And when I do come back around them, Aidan will be there.

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise" I smiled

"Pinky promise?" she asked as she held her pinky out

"Ha, ya. Pinky promise" I said and we linked our pinkys. Shelly says that pinky promises are just as legit as contracts.

"Ok good" she smiled "I love you Matt"

"I love you too Shelly. I hope the next few months aren't too hard on you"

"I'll try not to let it" she gave me a forced smile. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I know she doesn't like crying in front of people so I'll just make it quick.

"You'll be ok. Just worry about my godson and keeping him safe. Don't lift anything too heavy" I warned

"Yes father" she laughed

"I'll see ya in a few months" I gave her a hug

"Yep, see ya" she said and she left back to Randy's and I went upstairs to bed.

Back to Shelly's POV

I cried for a little while in the way home. I know Matt will be back in our lives but the next 3 months are gonna suck without him. After I got home I ate supper, took a shower then got into bed next to Randy and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around me without even realizing it. Last I looked at the clock it was 3 am.

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping onto the bed next to me. I open my eyes and I see Alanna. Randy must have went and gotten her before I woke up. Bob and Elaine are gonna watch her next week when we have to go up to the court house "There's my shining star" I said as I grabbed her and gave her a hug

"Does this mean you and Daddy are together?" she asked with those bright eyes

I laughed "Yes honey, your daddy and I are actually gonna get married" I said and showed her the ring

"Does that mean I can call you mommy?" she asked

I laughed again, I love her so much "If you want to" I told her

"Yay"

"You happy about that?" I asked her

"Ya" she smiled

"I hear you wanna be a big sister too"

"Yep" she stated

"Well guess what"

"What?"

"My baby is your dads. So this" I put her hand on my stomach "Will, by blood be your little brother"

"Really?" she looked up at me

"Yep"

"What's his name?"

"Aidan Keith" I told her

"Daddy!" she shouted and Randy came running into the room

"What honey?"

"I'm gonna be a big sister" she exclaimed

"I know. Are you excited?" he asked as he sat next to her

"Ya. Can I help you put everything together?" she asked him

"Of course you can. Come on" Randy said and she jumped on his back and walked out of the room. I stretched and got out of bed and walked down the hall. I had walked past the guest room and saw that Randy already had the crib put together and Alanna was helping him with the play pen. He must have gotten up early. I know I'm not gonna regret choosing Randy.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS. THAT MEANS YOU NEED TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH FIC YOU WANT ME TO FINISH NEXT. MOST VOTES WIN.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: HEADS UP, HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - ya, so do I but I like how it turned out :D and I know it wasn't soon but here it is.

**Sonib89** - thanks, im glad :D

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, NOW ONTO THE ENDING...

Chapter 33

These past few months have been kind of hard on me. Not only is it the last 3 months of my pregnancy with Aidan but now I'm Alanna's legal mother, work has been hectic cause even though our ratings are still better than TNA's but their product is getting better, so we have to stay ahead of them. And on top of that, the only time I get to even see Matt is when I watch the show. They only reason I've been able to somewhat deal with not having Matt around is cause I'm so busy that I woudn't have time to hang with him anyways. I haven't even talked to Jeff, he made it easy though since he jumped ship to TNA. Last I heard, he got back together with Beth and they're gonna have a baby. I'm happy for him, I really am. Jeff will be a great dad, I'm sure of it.

Alanna's been a handful lately. Since Randy bought Paul's old bus things have been easier with me and Randy, if it wasn't for that then we wouldn't see each other half as much as what we do now. Alanna just travels with us all the time. Thank god Cena's there to watch her for when both Randy and I are working and if Cena can't then Sparky does. I can't thank them enough. Cena says I don't even have to thank him since she's his god daughter. Speaking of, since now I'm Alanna's mom, Randy and I decided that now Steph's her god mother. It didn't work out the way Sam was hoping it would. After the first month of Alanna constantly being with me and Randy she started asking about Sam. Despite what Sam said, I called her and asked her what she wanted me to tell her. She had me say "Your mommy's sick in the head right now. So she's going to get some help. We'll see her when she's better" even though Sam had me lie about seeing her, Sam hopes that she'll just forget since we told her that, but I honestly hope that it's not a lie. I'm never gonna go back on my word, I will treat Alanna as if she is my own. But I still feel bad for taking mother hood from her.

Despite all that, I'm still very happy. I'm due next week so I've been staying home for the past week and Randy has a few days off this week so he decided to come home. I dropped Alanna off at Bob and Elaine's for a couple days so Randy and I could have some time to ourselves before Aidan's born. At the moment I was just cuddled up in his arms and we were laying in bed just talking. "Ya know, I'm actually glad everything happened the way it did, even the bad stuff" Randy stated

"Why you say that? If I would have just realized that we needed each other then we wouldn't have even broken up" I asked as I sat up, then grabbed my back as I did. My back has been killing me, and so has my feet. This little boy is takin a toll on me.

"Because it made us appreciate each other. Believe it or not but both of us have matured a lot in the past 5 years we weren't actually together. And if it took that to get to this point then so be it" he smiled and gave me a kiss on the head

"I love you so much Randy" I smiled. Just then, for some reason I thought about my brother. Ya he's ok with it now but when I first told him what all happened, he hung up on me. A few weeks later I got the chance to get a flight and go see him so I did…

_Flashback_

I had just pulled up to Jay's house. I was a little worried cause he didn't know I was coming. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door

"I just wanna talk to my brother ok. And you won't answer my calls or texts so I decided to just show up"

He sighed "Come on in" he waved me in. So I walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room and he followed and sat next to me.

"Why are you so pissed about what happened?" I had to ask

"You chose Randy" he said obviously

"Because I love him Jay. You liked him too" I reminded

"Ya. When you guys were first dating. He was, keyword WAS so good to you and I could see how much you guys loved each other"

"Well what happened to that?" I asked

"He pretty much cheated on you Mudge" he almost yelled

"No he didn't" I argued

"Mudge! Ya you were the one that broke up with him but he was the one showing feelings for another woman while you guys were still together. Then he marries her and they have a kid together, while you and him stay as close as ever. Then when you finally start dating other people besides him, he decides that he was wrong all along and that he never got over you. I mean, he NEVER got over you. He was with Sam for 5 years. 5 years. It took him 5 years to tell you that you were the one. It's not like he never saw you. You guys were as close as ever. Sam didn't like that, I know she didn't cause she told me. Honestly, I think that's what drove her crazy. Knowing that Randy still wanted you but him not telling her or you. She knows that you didn't know how he felt. I just see him as the dude that broke your heart so I don't like him"

"Jay, he really did love Sam. Things started getting rocky with them so I guess that made Randy think about it and realize he wanted me. I understand how it looked ok. I've actually talked to him about it. He's apologized and even admitted that he was wrong about letting me break up with him. I know you don't want me to get hurt by him again and I can tell you that I won't" I took a breath "Jay, you're not around us like how you used to be the first time we were together, now that's not just your fault, its just as much ours but it's not the same as it used to be. We've both grown up. I can guarantee you that he won't hurt me again" I explained to him

"And how are you gonna guarantee me that?"

"Ha. Now Randy actually told me to tell you this. He said 'Jay, I promise I won't hurt your sister ever again. If I do then I give you permission to literally shoot me. I'll even supply the gun' I swear to you Bub, that's what he said"

He looked taken aback "Really?" he asked

"Yes really. It actually comforted me a lot when he said that" I sighed and smiled as I thought about him "The things he says to me Jay are just… he makes me feel like I can conquer the world. And the way he looks at me" I smiled and sighed again, thinking about it. Yes I let him look at me like that cause now the competitions over "He looks at me like we're the only 2 people on the planet. And when I look into his eyes I can see the love, I can see us growing old together. I know he's the one for me and I know you know it too. Everybody else did"

He took a deep breath "I know, I know he is. I did know. That's why when you said you were pregnant, I thought it was Randys. I mean, come to find out it is but still, my point was made" he said and just looked at me "I believe him that he won't hurt you again but tell him that I'm still gonna keep him to his word. He hurts you again, I will shoot him. Cause then, not only would it have to deal with you but also my nephew" he said as he rubbed my stomach "If he hurts Aidan then I won't just shoot him, I'll kill him" Jay laughed

I laughed too "That's good to know Uncle Jay"

"Speaking of… So is Alanna actually my niece now?"

"Ya she is. By law she's my daughter so that means she's your niece" I smiled

"Ok then, same for her. If he hurts her then I'll kill him"

I laughed "I love you Jay" I said and gave him a hug

"I love you too Mudge"

_End Flashback_

I'm glad I went and talked to him. I didn't know how long he was gonna stay mad at me and I didn't want my kids growing up not knowing their uncle. I had to ease her into it but I had gotten Alanna to like The Luchagors, then I told her my brother was in the band. So she wanted to go to a show. I warned her it was gonna be loud but she took it like a champ. She loved it, she was on Randy's shoulders the whole time and by the time we left that night she had already decided to call him Uncle Jay, so it's all working out. "I love that Alanna loves Jay so much" I said as I tried to get comfortable and cuddle back up next to Randy.

"So am I. It honestly surprised me"

"Why?" I asked, almost offended as I sat straight up and held onto my back again, that one really hurt. I know I'm not due til next week but I am so ready to have this baby.

"Come on now, don't get mad. What I mean is it's on both sides, more on Alanna though. She has never taken to ANY guy that well the first time she met them, not even with my dad or John. I'm glad she did cause your brothers an awesome guy but I thought he hated me. I didn't think he'd take it out on my daughter but I wasn't 100 percent sure ya know" he explained. Ya, now she's our daughter but I know that for the sake of the subject, it is just his daughter.

"Ok, that's fine cause honestly I was a little bit afraid of that too"

"Really?" he has to ask

"Ya, I was" I said honestly as I laid down and felt a little tinge of pain. I zoned out and the only thing I could think about was ways to make me go into labor. The first thing that came to mind was Randy. We haven't had sex for almost a month. We were told to refrain because it could send me into an early labor but now, I'm only a week away. Aidan is already fully grown anyways, you can see that by the size of my stomach, this kid is huge. "Randy?"

"Yes honey"

"Could you do something for me?" I said sweetly and gave him that look

"Anything"

"Anything?" I asked

"Of course" he smiled. So I leaned in and started kissing him. He was startled for a second but then got real into it. I laid back down on the bed and pulled him down with me so he was hovering over me. I pulled his shirt off over his head then started kissing his neck, then I ran my hands along his abs and stuck my hand down his pants and started to rub him.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm sure, I need you Randy. Now!"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me and got up and took his pants off and pulled mine right off as I took my shirt off. He got back up on the bed and looked down at me "Even though you think you're a whale, I think you are so fuckin sexy" he said then leaned down and started kissing me, he was like an animal. I should have expected this cause I know how Randy gets when he doesn't get any for a while. He started kissing my down my neck and down my stomach. As I watched him, he had just kissed my belly, then stood up on his knees and eased into me. Ya, just a minute ago he was ravaging my body but now he's treating me as if I was porcelain. I love it when he does it like this, it feels so good.

After we were done, I went in and took a shower. After I shut the water off I felt some more water run down my leg. It worked, my water just broke "Randy!" I called out

"What what?" he rushed into the bathroom

"My water just broke"

"Damnit. I knew we shouldn't have fucked. Shelly, why did you let me do that?" he was freaking out.

I laughed at him "Randy honey" I said and put his face in my hands "I wanted to. I've been in a lot more pain lately than what I've let on. It's only one week early. Aidan will be fine" I gave him a kiss and let my hands fall from his face "Just go get my stuff and take it to the car and I'll get dressed" I told him and he turned around and ran out of the room. I was taking my time, I know I've still got a while. On the way to the hospital I called the people that were the furthest from us that said they wanted to be there. I called Steph, then Cena, Randy's parents, Jay, Sparky then I called Matt. I can't wait to see him. By the time I was done calling them all we had gotten to the hospital. I'm just glad that I didn't have to call them in the middle of the night, it's 3 in the afternoon. Cena won't be able to make it until later tonight but Jay, Matt, Sparky and Randy's parents will and the only reason Steph, Paul, Vince and Linda are gonna make it is cause they're gonna use the jet.

I had just gotten through a contraction when the first person walked in. I smiled as soon as I saw him. He walked straight over to me and gave me a hug. "You look like hell Shelly"

I laughed "I missed you so much Matt"

"Ya, I missed you too. A lot. By the way, thanks for the push" he smiled at me

"What?" I was confused

"At work. Thanks for the push" he smiled

"But…" I started, I hadn't told him that I'm on creative

"Randy told me. Since he knows that I'm not leaving you then he thought I should know that you're on creative. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody"

"Oh ok. Sorry I never told you before. I'm always sketch about telling people and by the time you got close enough, I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry" I apologized

"It's fine Shelly. I wasn't mad. I would have done the same thing" he gave me another hug "I'm just happy to see you again"

"I'm happy to see you too" I smiled at him "Everything good?" I had to ask

"Perfect" he smiled at me

"Good"

"Randy" Matt walked over to him and they shook hands "You've been taking good care of her I hope"

"Of course I have. Thank you Matt, for everything" Randy said and actually gave him a hug

"You're welcome Randy" he said and we continued talking as more of them started to show up, every now and then I'd go through a contraction. I was in labor for 5 hours. I didn't have Aidan until half an hour after Cena got there. The only people I allowed in the room besides Randy was Steph and Matt, Aidans god parents. I'd feel weird if any of the others watched him being born. Matt has seen me and Steph, well I saw her kids being born so it doesn't bother me.

After 30 minutes of pushing I finally gave birth to a 9 pound 5 ounce, 21 inches long baby boy named Aidan Keith. This is the happiest moment in my life. I just had my first kid and I'm surrounded by the people that love me the most and the people that I know will never leave my side.

A/N: SO THAT WAS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER TO WHAT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE FICS. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS FIC OVERALL. REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH FIC YOU WANT ME TO FINISH NEXT. THE POLL WILL CLOSE ON SEPTEMBER 1ST. AS OF NOW THE VOTES ARE AS FOLLOWS…

Alternative School - 1

Better Off? - 1

Dreams Can Come True - 2

All Grown Up - 0

Our Twins - 0

IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET THEN GO VOTE. I'LL HAVE AN UPDATE FOR THE WINNER IN 2 WEEKS. I'LL KNOW THE WINNER IN A WEEK AND I WANNA GIVE MYSELF AN EXTRA WEEK TO WRITE SOMETHING. AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED THIS FIC ALONG THE WAY. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS :D


End file.
